The First Son of Artemis Book two: A Mother Trapped
by domgk115
Summary: Jay hated being a demi-god sometimes. Now his mother has been captured by a titan, his friend Annabeth has been captured, and his love life is still as messed up as Bella from Twilight's. In order to save his mother and his friends Jay must tap into a secret, ancient power he has within, that no other demi-god has EVER had before.(Sequel to my first story "The First Son of Artemis)
1. Time to shake off the rust

The First Son of Artemis, Book 2: A Mother Trapped

 **A:N) A quick note before the beginning of the sequel! THIS IS NOT A KANE CHRONICLES/PJO CROSSOVER! I know some of you have never read The Kane Chronicles, don't worry you people. This first little bit will be the only major mention of Magicians and Ancient Egypt in the whole book. There will be small mentions here and there, but don't worry, this will be all PJO after this! SO PLEASE ENJOY MY FRIENDS!**

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Lightning sparked at the tip of the long wooden staff. I could feel the power radiating around me. It continued to spark more and more at the tip. Okay now was the time, I would finally be able to do it! Nothing could distract me this time around, I was going to do my first piece of magic if it killed me. I was finally about to wave the staff to let the lightning fly, when out of nowhere I was tackled from behind and I felt something on-top of my neck!

"Ahhh Hades!" I shouted as I was taken to the ground.

I looked up and Khufu, Amos's crazy pet baboon was on-top of me! Apparently according to Ancient Egyptians, baboons were worshiped for their intelligence. Me personally, I didn't see much of that.

After the whole, finding out I was the first ever half demi-god, half ancient Egyptian magician ever born, Amos, the man who explained all this crazy Egypt stuff to me, offered to take me in for a few months, to at least show me how to control magic. That was 6 months ago, it was December now. Here I was 14 years old now, hard to believe I survived this long. I still had my mother visit me in my dreams regularly, and I was always talking to Percy and Annabeth via Iris message.

My mother had been scaring me lately however. Her visits had become less frequent, and when she did see me, she seemed so stressed out a tired. Which may not seem like much, but since she's the goddess of the hunt, she never tires easily. However she had been very secretive to what was wrong, and she made more of a point to see how my magician training was going instead of telling me what it was that was bothering her.

Well part of Amos's wall was now burnt to a crisp and I was laying on the ground with a baboon on my back, so you can probably tell how my magician training was going. Speaking of Amos's wall, when I first saw Brooklyn house… well let's just say it made my grandparents mansion look like a hobbit house. It was absolutely huge! It was a few stories high, with all sorts of ancient Egyptian decorations. A huge luxurious kitchen, a grand entryway, and more it seemed like it had enough bed-rooms to fit all of camp half-blood! However I must admit, the giant statue of Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge standing in the entryway, did scare me.

"Get off me you crazy baboon!" I yelled pushing him off me.

He did a back-flip, a better back-flip then I could ever do. He had his basketball with him and shoved it into my hands. "Ugh!" He urged, after being with him for a few months, I had learned to translate what those "ughs" meant.

"No Khufu I don't want to play basketball right now!" I said tossing the ball back to him.

I also learned that Amos's pet baboon, was very fond of basketball, and would make me play with him from time to time. Let's just say you've never officially had a crazy experience in your life, until you've played basketball with a pet baboon in Brooklyn. He made a few more baboon noises which were no doubt curses at me, before walking away.

"Hold on Khufu, where's Amos? I need to talk to him." I asked.

"Ugh!" He went pointing towards the back balcony.

"He's over near the pool on the terrace?" I asked for approval.

He nodded and ran into the living room to watch "NBA TV" on the sofa. I walked through the huge house, which I still got lost in sometimes. I had to ask Amos what I was doing wrong with this magic stuff. I had been here for 6 months, and I still had only managed a few simple spells. If I was really going to lose someone close to me this year, like my Uncle, the god of the sun and prophecies Apollo, predicted, I would need to at least know enough spells to do some damage. However I didn't know how much damage Egyptian magic would do against Greek monsters.

I walked out and smelled the fresh Brooklyn air, and found Amos sitting at the table by the pool. Oh yeah, another thing this house had, was a pool on the back terrace over-looking the whole of the city. I could see the empire state building from here. I could pretty much feel the power of all the gods who were up there right now. In case you didn't know, the famous Mount Olympus from Ancient Greek mythology, always moved to wherever the seat of power was in the world. So since for the last few hundred years, America had been the main seat of power in the world, Mount Olympus was a-top the empire state building.

"Ah Jay, please sit, how have you enjoyed the 21st Nome these last few months?" He asked me as I sat down at the pool-side table next to him.

Of yeah I should probably explain that to you guys to. When the Ancient Egyptian Gods gave the Pharaohs of Egypt magic, as Pharaohs died and had children, there magical blood was passed to them. Eventually when there was enough magicians, they formed an organization called, The House of Life. The House of Life grew more and more as years went by, and they still continued their operations even after the fall of the Egyptian empire. As years went on the started to spread, and make more bases across the globe. Each base was called a Nome, and whatever number the Nome has in-front of it. So the base in Egypt, is called the 1st Nome, since it was the first base established. Brooklyn house, which was what Amos called this place, was the 21st Nome, which means it was the 21st house of life base created. The House of Life basically served as the police force for any problem that was Egyptian.

"It's been great, I really like it here thanks. I just wish I could finally get this magic thing down." I told him sipping from a cup of coffee.

He nodded, "Good I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please, don't fret about the magic part that will come. It took me months before I could cast any spells at all." He informed me trying to make me feel better.

It helped a little, as I watched the giant crocodile splash about in the pool. Yes, yes I know Amos kept some very odd pets. The crocodile's name was Phillip of Macedonia, I know weird name. He was white with red, eyes and Amos had told me he was here for protection reasons. I had to admit he was rather intimidating. It would be suicide for anyone trying to rob this place.

We were silent for a second, munching on donuts and sipping coffee Amos had brought. I finally had to break the silence, and ask him the same question I asked every-day.

"So any-word on how Carter and Sadie are doing?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Same as every-day Jay. Carter and my brother are somewhere studying some Egyptian artifacts. Sadie, is living quietly in London with her grandparents. The two of them are both okay from what I gathered." He told me, the same exact thing he told me every-day I asked.

I nodded. Amos went on. "Don't worry too much about them Jay. My brother is an even more powerful magician then I am. Sadie, you have my word that absolutely nothing will harm her, she's well protected."

"How is Sadie well protected? I thought you told me her grand-parents hate magicians." I asked him.

"Trust me Jay, no harm will come to her. Nothing bad will happen to her." He said in that tone that meant. "I mean what I say don't ask questions."

I understood and didn't question further. "So, how do I not remember them at all? Or how-come I don't have any memories from that time at all?" I asked him.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well first Jay you must understand, the cardinal sin you can commit in the House of Life, is interacting with any god in any way. It is punishable by banishment." He explained.

I nodded. "Yeah I know that, you told me that before."

"Well when I sat any god I mean ANY god. When the House of Life figured out your mother, was Artemis, they were outraged. We had managed to hide your mother's identity for 5 years, but once you started showing signs of being a demi-god, the house figured out. They were outraged at your father, so he was banished from the house along with his family." He said reminiscing.

"So is that part of the reasons my grandparents don't exactly like me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, they were banished along with him. He was a great magician, he was one of the best students i ever had here. After you were about five years old the house figured out that your mother was a goddess. So, before they banished your family, they made sure you yourself couldn't remember anything about magicians and the House. They wiped your memories of all stuff magic, and that included Carter and Sadie." He explained with a grim expression.

That answered a lot of questions. Like why my father kept his magician identity a secret from me. He wanted me to just focus on my demi-god side, and not the magician side. If I were to show my magician side, the House could have possibly found me. I didn't regret who my mother was at all, I loved her and she was a great mother, I was lucky. Most demi-gods can go there whole lives without meeting there godly parent, but I was lucky enough to be an only child. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my mother, however I never worried about her safety. She was goddess, she couldn't die, and would never fade unless the moon got blown up or something. Nothing could cause her any serious pain.

I was about to say something else to Amos, when the water in the pool began to splash furiously. Phillip was going absolutely crazy. I was about to press my belt-buckle, to summon the special silver daggers my mother had given me. However thankfully I looked up, and it was just an iris message. In it, was my best-friend, and favorite son of the sea god Percy Jackson.

I smiled and walked over to the pool side. He was in him and his mom apartment, and looked like he was getting ready to go on a trip, which was weird considering it was the middle of December. "Percy! It's good to see you man." I said smiling.

He smiled back. "It's good to see you to Jay. How's all the magic stuff going?" He asked.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Bianca, and our friend Thalia were the only other demi-gods who knew about me being half demi-god, half magician.

"It's going great! Is anyone with you?" I asked looking around.

"Hey Jay!" I heard someone yell in the background.

Into view, came my favorite daughter of Athena, it was Annabeth! Right behind her was our new recently tree turned human friend Thalia.

"Annabeth, Thalia! It's good to see you guys to, it gets hard having nothing but a baboon and crocodile for company haha." I said into the mist.

The three of them laughed. "How's your magic training going? I've started reading somethings about Ancient Egypt, I can't wait to tell you about them!" She said sounding genuinely excited.

Leave it to Annabeth to get so excited about knowing stuff. "Haha I look forward to it! The training is fun, before you know it I'll be shooting lightning like Thalia." I said jokingly.

Thalia laughed. "Haha let's not get too far ahead of yourself now silver-head." She told me.

We laughed and talked for a few more minutes, before I finally asked where they were going. "So where are you guys going? You guys look ready for a quest, it's the middle of December." I asked them.

"Oh that's actually why we called you. Grover is on a mission right now, he found a new demi-god up in Maine. He says he can't rescue her though, because there's like a red alert, high level monster he says. He says it's too powerful for him to handle alone, he says he needs out help. So what do you say, you wanna come help us?" He asked me.

I nodded my head in a second. I like Brooklyn house, but I was starting to miss being a demi-god. It had been 6 months since I fought a monster, or even train so I was getting rusty. I needed this quest to get back into the game. Besides I knew enough magic to at least control it now. It was a simple quest to, go up to Maine, and help Grover save the demi-god. Easy enough.

"You know I'm in. I'm getting rusty with all my demi-god powers. I could use a good quest." I told them happily.

"Good, so you want my mom to come get you she's driving us up there?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. "No that's fine, I'll just hitch a ride on Agatha. We should get there around the same time." I told him.

The three of them nodded. "Okay sounds good! We'll see you there Jay, the school is called Westover Hall." He told me.

"Alright good luck guys!" I said before dispelling the iris message.

The next few hours I spent packing my few belonging into my pack. I talked to Amos and explained the situation. He understood, and said I did in-fact know enough to be able to at least control my magic. He let me go, with a promise to send me any word if anything changed with Carter and Sadie. He gave me a magicians bag with a staff in it, and sent me on my way.

I was walking out towards the balcony, I waved a goodbye to Phillip and Khufu. Odd enough, I was gonna miss the two. It was time now however to summon one of my other closest friends. I sent out a prayer in my head.

 _"Agatha!? Long time no see, it's Jay!" I prayed out._

 _"Ah Jay! It's good to hear you again, I will be right there!" She said._

I waited with crossed arms at the edge of the balcony. Soon, I heard the giant flap off great wings, and soon after that a flash of silver flew by me! I have no idea how she got to all these places so fast. However I wasn't complaining.

She landed in front of me, and to this day she was still an amazing sight. She had a body as big as a Pegasus, with long flowing silver wings. Her whole body was a silver color, the color of my mother Artemis. Her beak was black and she had big gold eyes with a silver center. The sight of her was amazing. It was like she had been pulled right out of a video game or a story book. My mother had started raising Agatha when I was born. She was raised specifically to be my guardian, and to help me whenever I needed it.

I wanted to feel like spider-man so I took off in a run and leaped off the balcony and started plummeting. Soon after I started falling I felt myself land right on Agatha's back and we took off into the sky. We soared by the top of the empire state building and Agatha let out a huge falcon cry.

 _"It's good to see you again Agatha, we got a nice ride ahead of us." I told her admiring the view of New York._

 _"It is good to see you as well Jay. So what's the mission this time?" She asked._

 _"We're going to a place called Westover Hall in Maine. Grover found another demi-god there, and a really powerful monster is in the area. The monster is keeping Grover from rescuing the demi-god, I, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are going to help him." I explained to her._

 _"Alright, relax and enjoy the ride Jay. We should be there in a few hours." She told me._

I didn't question how she knew where she was going. I just always assumed she had some sort of magical falcon gps. So I made myself comfortable and enjoyed the view. It was time for me to finally get back into action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Jay, wake up. We're right near the school." I heard in my head._

I jolted awake, and almost fell of Agatha's back from surprise! I had been asleep practically the whole ride. I loved living in Brooklyn house, but I always preferred sleeping under moonlight. I missed my cabin back in camp half-blood, I had it all to myself, and I always left the window open to let the moonlight in. I looked and we were in a snow covered forest, it looked like Maine, I looked ahead and spotted the school, which was situated near a cliff with a huge drop into the icy Atlantic Ocean. Not the best location to have a middle school. I did some more research before I fell asleep and turns out this is some sort of military school.

 _"Alright thanks Agatha, drop me off in the outer tree-line. Stay close by, I have no clue how strong this monster could be." I told her readjusting my pack._

 _"Alright Jay, I must tell you before you leave. I can sense your mother's presence, she is somewhere close." She told me._

 _"Really!? I haven't seen her in person for months, what is she doing this far north?" I asked._

 _"I do not know, here this is a good spot, I will stay close good luck my friend." She said bring my in towards the tree's._

 _"Alright thanks Agatha, I'll call if we need any help." I told her before standing up._

Before I jumped off I saw a car, driving up the road towards the school. I noticed Mrs. Jackson's car. I made a mental note to mess with Percy later about having his mom drive him to his battles. I leaped from Agatha's back and thanks to the bright half-moon that was out I was able to gracefully, and cleanly land on a two feet on a large tree branch. I started hoping from tree to tree, towards the front of the school. I had a good feeling we'd win I we had to fight some monsters tonight. It was a nice big moon out tonigt, and a great big forest around it, I was in my perfect element.

I was ecstatic with the thought of seeing my mother again. It had been way to long since I've seen her in person. Dream visits were never the same as seeing her in person. Perhaps I could even figure out what it is that's been bothering her lately. However she was probably with her hunters, whom she still hadn't told about my existence. I couldn't blame her, my mother was the goddess of virgins and the fact she had a kid probably wouldn't go well with her band of maiden warriors. Her lieutenant, and my good friend Zoe Nightshade was still the only hunter who knew about me. Zoe and I we were … well to be honest I don't want to think about my love life right now.

My mother had explained to me one night her, and my father never technically… well you know did the baby making business. So my mother was still a virgin, I was born from her and my father's combined love of the forest, and love, similar to how Annabeth's mother Athena birth's her children. Athena's children are born from the combined knowledge and wisdom of Athena and their father. Confused? Well don't worry, I still don't fully understand it either. I like to worry about the here and the now, not worrying about how I was born.

I finally reached the tree-line and at that moment I saw Percy, Annabeth and Thalis getting out of their car. I smiled, it was good to finally see them all again. Normally when I'm not training in Brooklyn I live with Percy and his mother in their apartment.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia!" I yelled before taking one leap out of the tree and gracefully landing a few feet from them.

A smile crossed all of their faces. I said hello, and goodbye to Mrs. Jackson before she drove off. After hugs all around and a little catching up. We were ready to head inside.

"So how was the drive up here?" I asked Percy as we walked up the steps.

He rolled his eyes. "Terrible, I was crushed between those two. My mom wouldn't stop telling all the stories from when I was younger either. It was so embarrassing."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ha don't worry about it man, she's just worried about you. It could be worse you could-"

"Woah." Annabeth and Thalia both said at once cutting me off.

Percy and I both looked up and, it was a jaw-dropping sight. The entryway was like the one back in Brooklyn house! A huge staircase in the middle and rows of lockers panning off to the left and right. It was decorated with swords, and armor stands, and all sorts of cool old stuff.

"And I thought I've been to some rough schools." Percy muttered as we walked deeper inside.

We followed the sound of music playing in the gymnasium. Something was off about this place, it didn't necessarily smell like a monster's lair. However I could smell a faint monster smell. There was definitely one here, there was no doubt about that. We just needed to identify it. We walked closer and closer to the sound of music and kids, it must be dance night. I hated school dances.

"What is this!? Who are you children?" A French sounding voice came from behind us.

The four of us turned around and two older teachers were there. One woman in a high heels, and man, who I almost coughed from the stench as soon as I saw him. He was old and had two different colored eyes. He was the monster, I had no doubt in my mind. He had such a strong monster smell. In-case you're wondering, when the moon is out and I'm near a forest, my senses heighten ten-fold. When they get like that I can sniff out a monster no matter what form they're in. This old French guy was a monster, I was sure of it.

"Umm we're student here we were just heading back to the dance." Thalia said stepping forward.

"Well what were you doing out of there? You insufferable children, I hate middle school dances." He said in that thick French accent.

"Oh relax Dr. Thorn, I must say though, I do not remember ever seeing you children. I know every child at this school, how come I have never seen you!?" The women demanded.

Thalia kept her cool, while Percy, Annabeth, and I were about to lose it and run. "It's us ma'am you don't recognize us? It's us, me Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Jay." She said snapping her finger.

A small gust of wind went forward as she did, and crossed over the two teacher nostrils. The women opened her eyes wide and shook her head. The man was unaffected, which gave me reason to believe he was a monster even more. Manipulating the mist, smart move Thalia.

The women regained her composure. "Oh yes I remember you children now! Please get back to the gym, and refrain from loitering in the hallway anymore." She told us.

The man just shot me in particular a dirty look, and his power started to radiate even more. What could he possibly be? I had no idea what gave off a power-level that high. We ran towards the entrance to the gym where we met Grover. He quickly briefed us on the situation.

"Okay, the demi-god is a girl. Her name is Nicolette, she's sitting up there in the bleachers by herself." He said pointing up towards the top of the bleachers.

Sitting there was a girl, probably twelve years old, so two younger than me. She had bright blonde hair, and was wearing a blue zipped up jacket, with combat boots on. I couldn't be sure who her parent was based off her looks, I would have to get closer to figure that out. Normally each Olympian's children had a distinguishing feature. Poseidon children smell like the ocean, and have oceany green eyes. Children of Zeus, like Thalia, have the dark electric blue eyes, and normally blonde hair, however Thalia's was black, I prayed to the gods this wasn't a daughter of Zeus. Athena's children normally had the same stormy grey eyes as Annabeth. Well there weren't any children of Artemis other than me, but if there were, they'd have the same silvery eyes as I did. I couldn't tell who this girl's parent was.

"Alright well if she's right there then let's go get her. Where's our monster?" Percy asked.

Grover looked at me. "You smelled him right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's that old French teacher dude. What is he do we know?" I asked the Satyr.

Grover shook his head. "No, I haven't figured that out. I can't get to her because whenever I do Dr. Thorn shows up. Dr. Thorn is the monster." He explained.

"Well for now let's just mingle with the crowd, because I see him waiting near the door she's right next to. Let's just mingle till we see if he moves. Percy, you and Annabeth take one end of the gym. Grover, you and I will take the other. Jay you stick to the outside of the gym and try to stay undetected and get to that girl. You're the only one who could possibly stay undetected now." Thalia commanded.

We all nodded and straight away I retreated to a corner of the gym. Well… I tried to. The minute our group dispersed, I was mobbed. Mobbed by the group of girls, that had been walking all around the gym, finding boys to pray on. I tried my best to get out from the middle of them, but it was no use! I looked up desperetly trying to catch sight of the girl and Dr. Thorn. I did, and I almost screamed when I saw what happened.

Dr. Thorn was dragging the girl away, despite her kicking and protesting. To my absolute horror, the man… had a tail, but not a normal tail. It was a scorpion tail, I saw the back-end of it when he exited the door! I knew what the monster was now, it was a manticore! Those were more deadly then Cyclops and hellhounds put together! They were some of the fastest monsters in existence, and there sharp poisonus barbs would kill you in seconds! To make matters even worse, I saw Percy run out the door after him, by himself! Percy was strong, he was probably the strongest in camp half-blood, either first or tied with Thalia and I. However he wasn't nearly fast enough to take on a manticore by himself! As much as i hated to admit it, i was the only one who could possibly be fast enough to fight that thing.

I improvised, I dropped to the floor and crawled out of the mob of girls. I couldn't find Annabeth, Thalia, or Grover anywhere, I would need to go after Percy and Dr. Thorn by myself. I was the only one who would even have a chance of matching his speed. Well just this morning I was playing basketball with my pet baboon friend, and now I'm chasing an evil monster that would probably kill me.

Yup, all in an average day for the first son of Artemis.

 **A:N) So here it is everyone the first chapter of "The First Son of Artemis book two: A mother trapped! I am** **SO excited to bring this story to you guys, after how well the first book in this series did I had to continue on and I can't wait to do so!**

 **So for those of you who are reading who haven't read the first book in the series called "The First Son of Artemis" a big welcome to you and I hope you enjoy my content!:) If you haven't read the first book, I highly suggest that you go read that, that way you'll have a better understanding of the story and Jay!:)**

 **Now for those of you who didn't read the Kane Chronicles and were therefore confused by the first part, trust me when I say that will be the only real major mention of magicians and Egypt in the story. I will have small mentions here and there but nothing major! I will eventually have a series where I write Jay into the Kane Chronicles, but that won't come till at least after I've finished PJO:) Also if you haven't read the Kane Chronicles, I highly recommend you go pick them up if you're a big fan of Rick Riordan, while its not as good as PJO in my opinion it is still amazing and you will have a very fun time with it!:)**

 **So that's it from me guys! Don't forget to follow the story to know when I update, and please leave a review of what you guys think! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee:)**


	2. How many times has Zoe saved me now?

The First Son of Artemis, Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I pushed my way through the huge crowd, okay I was starting to hate middle school dances. I pushed a few more kids out of my way, I pressed my belt buckle, and the two silver daggers appeared at my side. I pressed the wolf-charm bracelet, and my gleaming silver bow appeared on my back. I knew a few things about manticores, one was the poison on the barbs they shot, and it could kill you in seconds. Two, they almost never missed, so the only way to avoid it was to dodge it, and that was almost impossible because they fire the shots so fast. However, don't underestimate how fast I could be at night.

I loaded my bow and burst through the door. I ran down the hallway, and burst into the entryway with my bow up ready to shoot. I looked around frantically trying to find any sign of which way Percy went. I heard footsteps running behind me, and I turned and let an arrow fly. Thankfully Annabeth managed to duck and not get an arrow into the head.

"Easy Jay! Where's Percy and the demi-god!? I was with Percy, we saw her getting dragged away, I went to get help, and I told him to stay!" She said muttering curses in Greek.

"I don't know! I saw him and tried to chase, I know he went through this way." I told them trying to still find any sign of where he went.

Thalia looked around and pointed to the front door. "Look! The door is still open, come on we gotta chase after them." She said with her spear and shield out.

We ran out the door and saw the footprints in the snow. They lead around the building, I quietly followed them. I had Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth behind me, when I finally noticed Percy. The demi-god Nicolette was behind him with a terrified look on her face, the blood was drained from her, she seemed as if she was about to pass out. It would be really bad if she did considering she was on the edge of a cliff. Percy was in front of her, his hands up, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew what he was doing. It was a classic Percy plan. He was stalling, he was keeping Dr. Thorn talking until he could figure out a plan, or until we showed up.

I turned back to the other three. "Um any ideas guys?" I asked.

As suspected, Annabeth spoke up. "Okay I have a plan." She said.

"Should've known, what you got Annabeth?" I asked her.

She smirked and pulled out her invisibility Yankee's baseball cap. "Okay, first I'm gonna put on my cap and sneak up to them. I'll knock Percy and the girl out of the way, Jay you'll be up in the tree's and since you're the only one who could be fast enough to take him on. After I knock them over you jump out and attack. After he does that Thalia and Grover you provide him support." She explained.

We all nodded, knowing Annabeth's plans almost always worked. I slowly creeped up to one of the tree's near Dr. Thorn and silently climbed. I propped myself up on the branch, and took out my two daggers, ready to pounce. I looked over and saw Annabeth put on her cap, she disappeared and slowly walked over to the monster. Okay, let's see how rusty I really was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw Percy and the girl get knocked to the ground, and I leaped from the tree! "HEY UGLY UP HERE!" I yelled falling on-top of him.

Dr. Thorn barely had time to look up before I fell on him, sinking my daggers into both his shoulders! Dr. Thorn screamed with pain and tried in vain to throw me off of him. He clawed at me with his huge paws, and I pulled out my daggers and stabbed one more time before jumping off and finding myself face to face with him.

"AHHH WHO ARE YOU CHILD!?" He shouted.

I didn't answer, I pulled the bow off my back and launched an arrow into his shoulder, the exact spot I had stabbed which made him scream louder. Just as he was screaming Thalia and Grover advanced. Thalia was stabbing with her spear at the beast, and managed to deflect a poison barb with her shield, while Grover was playing his reed pipes. Percy and Annabeth had come back now and were attacking from behind. I pulled out my dagger and tried joining the attack.

He was huge, and batted Grover away with his huge paw, sending him flying back into a tree. He smacked his claw into Thalia's shield and she stumbled, as she stumbled she was knocked back as well. He knocked away Percy and Annabeth with his massive, powerful tail. He fired a poison barb my way. I almost got struck right in the eye, but managed to see it coming, and tumble to the right.

"WHAT! No hero is that fast, who are you boy! I demand you tell me right now!" He shouted at me.

"My name is Jay! That's all you need to know!" I shouted firing another arrow towards him.

He dodged the arrow before it impaled his head. He sent another set of three barbed spikes my way, I took off in a dash to the left, avoiding all of them! I ran over and using the tree to launch myself into the wait! I leaped towards him ready to bring my daggers down on him again. I didn't see it quick enough, he swung his huge scorpion tail around his body and sent me flying into a tree, slamming into it I could feel pain course through my body.

I got up slowly and charged again, dodging all his poison barbs as I charged. I stabbed my right dagger into his chest, he came around with one of his hands and cut into my left arm and sent my other dagger flying. His claw cut into the flesh of my left arm, completely crippling it.

"AHHHHH HADES!" I screamed pulling my dagger out of his chest.

With blood gushing down my arm I stumbled back, trying to keep my dagger up to defend myself. He easily knocked my other dagger away to and advanced laughing.

"Ha-ha! I must admit boy, I have never faced an opponent as fast as you! Now though, I'm afraid you must-. AHHHHHHH" He shouted holding his side.

The girl we came to save Nicolette was standing there with my dagger! She had just stabbed Dr. Thorn in the side with it, she looked at me and the blood was still drained from her face. She took the dagger out and looked over at me, she still seemed terrified.

"Here!" She said tossing my dagger back at me, and ran to hide. I caught it in my right hand and leaped from the ground!

However Dr. Thorn was still prepared, he grabbed me around the stomach with his monstrous hands and started to squeeze the life out of me. He walked over to the cliff, and also picked up Percy, who was also just starting to come through.

"Ahhh I recognize you now child. You have quite the high bounty on your head from the Titan Lord, you and Percy Jackson here! The general will reward me greatly for delivering him, the Sons of Poseidon and Artemis! He should be here soon, just remember, he does not care if you are alive or dead!" He warned.

"You here that Perce, apparently we're famous!" I croaked out as my ribs were being crushed.

"Ha yeah! It seems Luke still won't fight us though." He croaked out.

Before I said something a gleaming silver arrow zipped through the air. The three of us, Dr. Thorn, Percy and I. There standing right on the tree line, was a small army, about fifty young girls. They all seemed to be between 12-14 years old, wearing silver parkas with armor and bows drawn and aimed at us. Right in the middle of them, two girls stepped forward.

One with raven black hair, and dark obsidian eyes, who was reloading her bow. Beside her was a younger looking girl. She had bright gleaming silver eyes, with long flowing auburn brown hair. I knew them both all too well.

"Permission to kill my lady?" Zoe asked my mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Permission granted Zoe." She said out loud, then whispered something to her, which probably was something along the lines of "Please save my idiot son again."

I managed to look at Zoe and she smirked at each other before letting her arrow fly! It hit Dr. Thorn directly in the chest. He screamed dropping me and Percy right away, and we both caught up with Thalia, Annabeth and Grover who finally came through.

"AHHH how dare you! I am not leaving empty handed!" He yelled.

He grabbed Nicolette who had just started running from her hiding spot!

"NO!" Annabeth yelled running towards her. She pushed her out of the way of Dr. Thorn, who grabbed Annabeth instead!

After he had her in his grasp more arrows struck him, and the two of the plummeted over the cliff!

"ANNABETH!" Percy and I yelled at the same time running over to the cliff.

It was no use, Dr. Thorn and Annabeth were nowhere to be seen. We saw a ship in the ocean on the horizon near it. So either way, Annabeth would be gone. She would be captured, and I'm sure Luke would have an amazing time holding her over Percy and I's head.

"She's gone… it's all my fault, if I hadn't run off like that." Percy started.

I grabbed him and pulled him away from the edge. "No, don't say that Perce. She's gonna be okay she always is. We're gonna find her, we're gonna find her." I told him honestly.

Losing Annabeth was going to be hard. She was one of my best-friends, she was the one who found me and saved me when I first became a demi-god. While I was sad myself about her being captured, I knew I needed to be strong for Percy's sake. He would be hit even harder then I was, I knew he had feelings for Annabeth, no matter how much he would deny it.

 **Zoe's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I almost screamed myself when I saw the daughter of Athena fall from the cliff.

"Girl's make camp now!" I ordered the rest of the hunters.

I looked at Artemis, and she had the same upset look as I did seeing Annabeth fall off the cliff however we knew we had more important things to worry about. After Jay's group had gathered up, I heard them all start to argue with each other. Thalia Grace, who I was not very happy to see again, started yelling at Perseus about him being the reason Annabeth was gone.

Jay quickly started to defend his friend, and soon Thalia and Jay were in a shouting match. A pretty serious one at that. Sparks started to fly around Thalia, and moon light started to swirl in Jay's hand. Thankfully Lady Artemis stepped between the two of them with me.

"Ah Jay it's good to see you as always son, it seems I always find you in some sort of trouble." Artemis said checking to make sure no hunters were watching before hugging her son.

"It's good to see you to mom, you're right you guys showed up just in time." He said with a smile, holding onto his bleeding left arm.

"It's nice to see you to Jay, again it seems I have to save your life every-time I see you." I said smirking at him.

He smirked back, and was about to probably say something smart, but before he could he fell to the ground holding his bleeding left arm. The young demi-god girl kneeled down to his side, looking worried. However Artemis, me and the rest of his friends knew this was a regular occurrence with Jay. Artemis turned to me.

"Zoe, why don't you take Jay, and this young demi-god here to the camp? Help Jay recover, and… explain to her what's going on." Artemis asked

I nodded, "Of course my lady, come girl I'll get you cleaned up and explain what's going on." I said helping Jay up, and getting his arm around my shoulder.

The girls had already set up camp. The girl whose name I learned was Nicolette, followed closely behind me. Jay was conscious now, but didn't say much, just walked with me as I lead him to a tent. I set him down on a cot, and quickly started feeding him some ambrosia, and pouring some nectar into his mouth.

"Okay let's get you patched up Jay." I said as I started to wrap up his arm.

"You're the best Zoe… just wake me up when you, well you know." He said before falling asleep again.

I couldn't help but smile, he just looked so cute laying there… dammit there it was again. I needed to stop this, I knew about what he had with Bianca now. Him and Bianca, she was almost sure they were… together. She had heard from Artemis that he informed her in her dream visits that they spent much time together. I should not have felt anything at all when I heard this, however I did… I really felt my heart break. It was hard for me to look at him now, but I was a hunter of Artemis, I would not let a man distract me from my duties.

"You… you two seem to know each other." The girl said, sitting in the same tent.

I almost had forgot she was in the same tent. She was wearing a light blue zip up jacket, with a pair of jeans and combat boots. She had bright blonde hair, with blue eyes, and a clean I'll be it beautiful face.

"Oh Nicolette, I forgot you were there. Yes though, we know each other, I've served under his mother for my whole life." I told her.

She nodded her head. "Nikki, I just like being called Nikki. So um that little girl, told me you'd explain to me what was going on." She asked me, with the blood still drained from her face.

So I did. I explained to her all about the Greek gods, and monsters, and demi-gods, and everything that had been going on to her in the last hour. She didn't react with fear, she remained calm, and I could see the color start to return to her face.

"So… I'm a demi-god, that's why the kid with the goat legs found me? And why I saw that monster and stuff?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, you told me you never knew your father?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Well yes, your father was a Greek god. That's why you can see all of this, remember what I told you about the mist? That keeps our world hidden from mortals, that's why nobody else see's the stuff you do." I explained to her.

She nodded, "So, what happens now?" She asked me desperately.

I smiled. "Well don't worry. There's a camp for demi-gods, it's in New York, it's called camp half-blood. That's where Jay, Percy, and all his friends were friends came from. There you'll have friends, family, and a purpose." I told her with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I woke up with a very sore left arm. I slowly flickered open my eyes and scanned the tent I was in. The girl Nicolette, was sitting in the same tent, scanning around she seemed to be still trying to make sense of everything. I remembered she had saved my life. She grabbed my dagger and stabbed Dr. Thorn, which took a lot of courage, especially when she didn't know what was going on. I owed her my life, great another person I owed my life.

I had been knocked unconscious again. My friends must think I'm a joke. It seemed like almost every fight we got into, I almost got myself killed. Wow, I must be the joke of the demi-god community. What chance did I have of helping Percy against Kronos? Maybe the Titan Lord would laugh himself to death. What have I ever done to help my group of friends? Okay yeah every once in a while I would make a half-way decent shot with a bow, or maybe every-once in a while I would kill a hell-hound. Other than that, what have I ever done to help? I was always being saved by Percy, Zoe, or my mother, I just wished that I could finally show all of them I was really powerful.

Stupid Thalia, how could she just blame Percy for Annabeth getting taken? She thinks just because she's the daughter of Zeus, she can boss us all around!? Nope! I'm probably over-reacting, I like Thalia she's my friend. However sometimes she just infuriated me, however what could I do? Her and my other friends were probably thinking "Oh wow Jay is unconscious again, well let's just wait for him to wake-up."

"Oh wow you're awake thank god!" Nicolette said sitting in the chair next to my cot.

I rubbed my head. "Ughhhh yeah, thanks so are you okay? I hope everything isn't sounding too crazy." I told her.

"Well you can't not think this is all crazy at first. I believe you guys though, Zoe told me I'll be going to somewhere called camp half-blood?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah that's where my friends and I are from. It's a really cool place, it's like any other summer cap, except you learn how to sword fight, shoot a bow, use a shield, it's pretty fun." I said with a dose of sarcasm.

She laughed. "Haha, but I mean I'm only 12, well I'm almost 13, but how could I do all the things you and your friends did?" She asked sounding slightly scared.

I laughed and shook my head. "Haha don't worry about that, there are kids younger then you who are great warriors! You'll be just fine, your parent should claim you soon, and you can learn to use your demi-god powers." I told her reassuringly with a smile.

She nodded. "So Zoe told me that little girl who's in charge, is the goddess Artemis. How… how is she your mother, isn't she a virgin goddess?" She asked.

Man if I had a dollar for every-time I was asked that, I'd have enough money to buy Brooklyn house. "Well you see-." I started saying before the tent flap flew open.

Percy walked in, with riptide still in his hand. I was guessing the hunters were giving him a hard time. "Um Lady Artemis wants to talk to us, Nicolette you can come to." He told us.

I guessed he didn't want to call Artemis my mother in front of all her hunters. My mother kept assuring me that she would eventually tell her hunters about me. I didn't blame her, she was the leader of a group of girls who swore off men, it wouldn't look good for her if they figured out she had a son, even if she technically didn't break her vow of chastity. So I just nodded my head, and carefully climbed off the cot.

I looked over at Nicolette, "Come on Nicolette, time for you to meet my dear mother." I said walking out of the tent with Percy and Nicolette.

"Nikki, just call me Nikki. I hate being called Nicolette." She said as we walked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are." I said as I recognized my mother's large tent.

I walked in with Percy, and Nikki. I noticed the usual décor in her tent, with all the animal pelts, and bow's hanging up. In the tent, Zoe was standing next to my mother's table, while she herself changed forms. She was in her 18 year old girl form now, she changed her hair to a raven black like Zoe's and had shining blue eyes. She let out a breath she was holding and got up from her chair.

"Oh thank the gods Jay you're alright." She said tossing her arms around me in a hug.

I hugged her back and it truly felt good to see my mother again. As I said it had been months since I saw her in person, I had only ever saw her in my dreams. Ever since I started this whole demi-god gig, I hadn't felt very lucky at all. However being as close to my mother as I was, made me feel extremely lucky. Some demi-gods never even got claimed, which meant they never even figured out who their parent was. Almost none of them ever even met there godly parent. Me? I got to see my mother a lot, and she always reminded me I would be the only man she would ever love again in her life.

"It's good to see you mom, so what are you doing up here in Maine?" I asked her.

She kissed my cheek and went to sit back in her chair. "Yes please, I'll explain sit down." She said gesturing for us to sit.

Percy, Nikki and I sat, and my mother had a grim look on her face. I remembered she had looked tired and weak the last few times she had visited me. She had not changed, I could see her the weariness in her godly body.

"Are you alright mom? You seem really tired, and I know gods don't tire easily." I asked her.

She sighed. "Ah yes, your right I am. As you know since Kronos had returned monsters, more powerful monsters, have been coming back more quickly. We were here hunting that manticore. It was just a coincidence that you were here." She explained.

I nodded, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well, it is about what will happen when you get back to camp. I am sending the hunters to stay at camp half-blood." She said.

"WHAT!? Oh my lady PLEASE don't send us back to that camp. The boys are insufferable, and it smells there." Zoe pleaded with my mother.

She gave her a stern look. "Zoe you and the hunters must go there. I can feel something, a monster has returned. A dangerous beast, more dangerous than any other. It is a beast I have not hunted for eons, and I must go find it." My mother said in a voice so calm it scared me.

"Let me come with you." I said without thinking.

She shook her head in a second. "No Jay. This beast can bring about the downfall of Olympus. It will be dangerous to hunt, and I must do it myself." She said in a stern voice.

"But mom, you're too tired! I know you're a goddess and all but still what if you-."

"NO. Jay you are going to listen to me, you will not come with me. You will come looking for me after I leave. I will hunt this beast on my own, I need you and young Percy Jackson to lead the hunter to camp half-blood. They will have to stay in Cabin 8." She said.

I really didn't like the idea of my mother going off to hunt a beast that could bring about the destruction of Olympus by herself. I knew she was a goddess, and you guys are probably thinking "Oh my god Jay your mother is a goddess just let her go". I understood that, however I couldn't help it. My mother was the only real family I had left, other than my grandparents who we all know aren't my biggest fans. However the only thing I heard was that the hunters were going to have to stay in my cabin!

"But where am I supposed to sleep!?" I asked.

"I have arranged things with Apollo, he said he would allow you to stay in his cabin until I return. Speaking of Apollo, it seems you will all need a ride back to long-island. I have called my brother, he will be here to drive you back." My mother told us.

The three of is nodded, Percy, Nikki, Zoe, my mother and I all left the tent as I we heard the sound of car in the distant. I looked up and sure enough, I saw my uncle. Apollo the great god of the sun, music, prophecy, medicine, and a bunch of other random stuff, was a 17 year old boy in a flashy red convertible. Yeah so if you have this visons of the gods, as old, with grey hair, and togas you're sadly mistaken.

He landed and sauntered out of the car. He took of his sunglasses, why he was wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night, I had no idea. I liked my uncle though, he was cool, no matter how much he annoyed my mother. I was kind of spoiled since I was his only nephew.

"Ah my dear sister, here you are calling for my help. What can I do-. Oh gods." She said as he looked over at my group of friends and saw my arm all wrapped up.

"Oh Jay what did you do this time?" He asked almost laughing.

I laughed and shrugged. "Well we were on our way to save Nikki here and-."

"Wait! I knew this girl looked familiar, oh my gods Nicolette you've grown so much." He said almost sadly.

I looked at Nicolette, and I almost smacked myself for not noticing sooner. Nikki looked at my uncle in surprise. "How… how do you know me?" She asked nervously.

I smiled my uncle snapped his fingers. Above Nikki's head, just like what happens to all demi-gods, a glowing symbol of the sun with a bow and arrow through it. She looked up at her head and yelped.

"AH! What is that!?" She asked.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "You've been claimed. It's gonna be nice to have another cousin." I said smiling.

My mother stepped forward. "Well Apollo, I trust you'll get everyone to camp safely. For now though I must be off, Jay remember what I said." She said, and without another word or show of affection she bounded off into the forest.

I had time to feel bad about that later. For now I turned to Nikki and my uncle and smiled. I cleared my throat loudly and got everyone's attention.

"Well, it seems like it's official! All hail Nicolette- . Wait what's your last name?" I asked.

"Cassidy." Nikki said with blood draining from her face again.

"Oh good. All hail Nicolette Cassidy! The daughter of Apollo, god of the sun, prophecies, medicine and archery!" I announced.

 **A/N) okayyyyy here it is chapter two! I really liked writing this chapter, and I hope you all did as well! How many of you guessed Nikki was the daughter of Apollo? Some of you probably did, but I hope I got some of you haha! Trust me next chapter we will get to know Nikki and little better and we will finally get to camp!**

 **So what parts are you guys looking forward to? How do you think capture the flag will go? How do you think Jay will react when he learns Artemis is captured!? Please let me guys know what you think!:)**

 **So I'm liking how this story is going so far and I hope you guys are as well! You can all expect another chapter within a week, and I hope you all are happy with how it's going!:)**

 **So as usual guys I hope you enjoyed, please read and review! I will see you all later! Goodbyeeeee:)**


	3. I get forced out of my cabin

The First Son of Artemis, Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Nikki's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Safe to say when I woke up this morning I didn't expect this to happen. I never really had any friends in that school, but still I was kind of nervous to leave. Let's go over how my day has went. I woke up. Had some cereal. Went through my normal hellish school day. Went to the dance. My headmaster turned into a monster and tried to abduct me. A cute guy with a bow and his magic, half-god, half-human friends save me. One of their friends gets taken over the cliff, and is somehow still alive. I meet the goddess Artemis, and her band of immortal hunters. Last, but certainly not least, I learn that this guy who looks like he can't be many years older than me, is the god of the sun Apollo, and he is supposedly my father.

Jay tells me that's the average day in the life of a demi-god, and that I should probably get used to it. How can anyone deal with this every-day and not go crazy?

My "father" was driving us in his sun chariot, which somehow he made this giant truck. The hunters, Jay and I were in the back, while Jay's friends were in the front with my dad driving. Jay told me he couldn't look at Thalia right now, so despite the absolute murderous look from some of the hunters Jay and I sat back here. Thank god though, him and Zoe were the only ones I was really comfortable being around right now.

"So what's this camp like?" I asked Jay.

He jumped up in surprise, apparently I interrupted whatever he was thinking about. He looked at me and smiled, although I could tell it was fake. I had a knack for things like that. I could read a person very well. Apparently I had other abilities as well, Jay told me since I was the daughter of the sun god, if I could learn to channel it I could have a lot of really cool sun-related abilities.

"Camp's great, you'll be in the Apollo cabin. All the campers there are great, there all my cousins. Which means you are now to." He told me smiling.

"Wow I've never really had family before…" I told him trying not to remember my past.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well my mother died when I was I think 7 years old, I forget. I'll never forget what happened that night though. My mom was giving me piano lessons, when someone started banging on our door. It wasn't like it was girl scouts trying to sell cookies, they knocked trying to tear the door down." I said a small tear starting to trickle down my cheek.

I hated talking about my past. Now that I think about it, I can see why my mother would attract the god of music. She was an international piano playing sensation, who sold out tons of shows, and was one of the best in the world. I remember she looked just like I did, bright blonde hair, blue eyes… I missed her.

Jay put an arm around me. "Hey don't worry, you don't have to finish. My dad, he… he died when a cyclops attacked our house when I was at school. Just know that every demi-god in camp is just like you, at camp, you'll have a family. There, everyone will understand what you've been through." He told me.

I had a feeling Jay and I would be good friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a very long and uncomfortable ride towards New York, Jay's friend Percy told us we had arrived at camp. Staying close to Jay we exited out of the back of the car, and I got my first amazing view of camp half-blood. The beautiful lake, the cabins, the kids with swords, the lave coming off the rock wall! This place was like something out of a story book. After we were all out of the car, my godly father walked up to our group.

"Well Chiron will be here in a second. Nicolette, I am sorry I have not been there for you in your life. I'm sure you understand, I am a god I have duties I must fulfill. I will watch over you, and do what I can to assist you in indirect ways. Jay, Percy, Thalia I will hopefully see you all later." He said before getting in his chariot and taking off into the sky.

I guessed I could forgive my father, he's a god I understood that. I almost jumped when the man with a horse body showed up. He had a long black beard, and a bow and quiver stuck on his back.

"Chiron! It's good to see you." Percy said.

"You as well my young heroes, ah Ms. Nightshade. It is good to see you and your hunters again, where is Lady Artemis? Do you need to stay here for a time?" The horse man asked Zoe.

She nodded. "Yes Chiron, we will be needing to stay here for a time. Lady Artemis is out on a hunt, she will be back soon and she sent us to stay here."

Chiron looked over at Jay who discreetly nodded. "Okay then, you are all of course welcome to stay in cabin 8. Be ready, tomorrow we will have our annual game of capture the flag." Chiron said happily.

Zoe nodded and turned to her hunters. "Girl's make way to cabin 8 and get settled in, I will be right behind you."

The group of hunters walked off towards cabin 8. Zoe looked at Jay, "You don't have anything in the cabin do you?" She asked him.

Jay shook his head. "Good, I assume I will see you on the battlefield for capture the flag tomorrow?" She asked him.

He laughed. "Haha of course, let's see how good I do when you're not on my side." He said.

"Well let's just say the hunters have a… long winning streak of capture the flag against the campers. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said, before running after her hunters.

After a few introductions, I knew everyone's names. The old centaur Chiron was nice, Jay informed me he was the camp activities director. He asked Jay to show me around, and after some goodbyes, Jay and I walked off to explore my new home.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

"And there's the archery station, the rock climbing wall, the canoe lake, there's the dining pavilion." I said pointing out all the notable places.

Nikki was good company, she listened, paid attention, and asked questions. I could feel the radiation of power radiating from her. They say the more in love the Olympian parent is with the mortal, the more powerful the demi-god turns out. That's a reason me, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth were so powerful. I could just feel it, Nikki was going to be powerful, thank the gods she was on my side.

We were walking past the big house, when I heard one of my favorite voices. "JAYY!" I heard.

I turned around and a blur of black hair slammed into me. I had never been so absolutely happy to see someone again. Bianca's hair smelled like the pine forest around camp, and to me it was the sweetest thing to ever pierce my nostrils. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and I just wrapped mine around her and it was perfect. I realized Nikki was looking at me waiting for me to introduce her. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Jay what are you doing here!? I thought you were in Brooklyn training, I thought I couldn't see you until summer." She said smiling at me.

"Well I got a call from Percy, Grover, Thalia and Annabeth. They needed my help to find Nikki here at her school. Oh by the way, Bianca this Nikki, daughter of Apollo." I said introducing my new friend to my sort of girlfriend.

Bianca gave her a smile shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, I hope Jay here is showing you around good enough." She said holding my arm.

"Haha yeah he's doing a good job. So are you two… you know?" She asked pointing to the two of us.

Bianca let go in a second and we both blushed. "Um no we're just uh close, he saved my brother and me and brought up here." Bianca said.

Thank god, I didn't want to have to answer that question. "Yeah speaking of your little brother, where's Nico?" I asked.

"He's back at the cabin, I was just out for a walk. I better get back to him, he gets nervous when he wakes up and I'm not there. I'll see you late Jay, and it was nice to meet you Nikki." She said, she kissed my cheek and began to walk away.

"Oh yeah let Nico know we're playing capture the flag against hunters tomorrow morning." I told her.

"Ha it's gonna be funny watching Zoe kick your butt." She said.

"That's not gonna happen!" I yelled slightly offended.

"Mhm that's what they all say!" She said before turning around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And this is the archery station." I said standing proudly in front of my favorite spot in camp.

Nikki stood next to me nervously. We had already both settled into the Apollo cabin, and I had introduced her to all her new cabin mates. They as I expected all were very welcoming to her, and she seemed to open up a little bit. It was only about 4 pm, so we still had time to do a little training. Nikki being a true daughter of Apollo, wanted to try the archery station first.

I even managed to out-shoot Chiron, so he sort of made me the trainer for the station when he wasn't around. I saw Nikki looking hesitantly at the bows. I led her forward and picked up a nice light field bow.

"No need to be nervous Nikki. You are a daughter of Apollo, the archery station should be your natural home. Here take these and I'll show you everything I can." I said handing her the light bow and quiver of arrows.

She gingerly took the bow from my hands. She put the quiver on her back, and as soon as she touched the bow, it was like something clicked in her. Her face lit up, she seemed to be filled with a new found power. She slowly took an arrow out of her quiver and notched it into the bow perfectly.

"Okay good you notched it right, now don't get discouraged if you don't-."

I didn't even finish the sentence before an arrow zipped through the air and hit the bullseye.

"Wow…" I said in disbelief.

A huge open mouthed smile came across Nikki as she looked in amazement at the bow in her hands. She pulled out another arrow, BAM another bullseye. Another arrow, BAM another bullseye.

"Haha Jay did you see that!? I did it! It felt amazing!" She exclaimed practically jumping up and down.

"Wow that really was great! Seems like you're a true daughter of Apollo, you're gonna be great at capture the flag tomorrow." I said genuinely happy for her.

I was apprehensive about capture the flag tomorrow. I didn't want to lose to the hunters, I really didn't. I hated the dirty looks they gave me. If only they knew I was there patron's son, maybe they would back off a little. Whenever I even looked at Zoe they shot me the dirtiest looks. I just wanted to take it to them tomorrow and win. However before Nikki and I could say anything else the bell for dinner rang throughout the camp.

"Well that's the dinner bell, come on the food here is great." I said leading her to the dining hall.

We got to the pavilion early and started helping ourselves to the endless supply of wonderful food we had to choose from. You would think Nikki hadn't had a decent meal in her life, she loaded her plate to the brim with all sorts of barbeque foods, and chips, french-fries, and potatoes. I looked at her in surprise, but she just gave me that "Don't judge me" look. So we both just laughed and went back to the buffet. I had a light dinner, just a barbequed pork sandwich, with a side of chips and pink lemonade.

"Am I allowed to sit with you?" Nikki asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's just a rule for everyone. You gotta sit at your godly parents table, the Apollo table is over there. Come find me after though, me, you, Percy and my other friends will sit with you at the sing along tonight." I said smiling.

She nodded and walked off to the Apollo table. I walked over to the table, the same table I had sat in three times a day, every-day during the past two summers. I was just about to take a bite out of my sandwich, which I was really looking forward to. When I heard a whoosh in the air behind me. It was still very much light outside, even though it was just about sunset. With my natural instincts, I dodged the attempted punch to the left and picked up my plate and smacked it into my attackers face.

"AH! How DARE you!?" The feminine voice said.

To my horror one of my mother's hunters was standing there with ketchup covering her ear and a pickle sliding down her face. I realized my mistake now, I had sat at my mother's table, and her hunters didn't seem to like that.

I stood up straight away, I didn't want any trouble with my mother's followers. "Look I am so, so sorry i-." I stopped when there was a dagger at my throat.

"You insufferable boy! You idiot how DARE you sit at Lady Artemis's table!? You could taint it with your stupid male stench. Then after that, you strike me in the face with your lunch! I should kill you right now!" She screamed at me.

Okay I was getting tired of being nice to everyone. Okay yeah I should have been smart enough to remember not to sit at my mother's table. However it wasn't my fault totally, she shouldn't have tried to hit me. I was simply defending myself. It was her fault. I was tired of acting nice.

While she went on and on about me and other men being useless and smelly. I grabbed her arm, twisted it around her back and knocked her dagger from her hand.

"Listen I'm sorry I sat at the table. I'll move it's no big deal, but I only did this because you attacked me!" I said to her holding her arm in place.

She narrowed her eyes, stepped on my foot, turned around and punch me. I stumbled back and held my right cheek.

"Oh you are on!" I shouted before lunging back at her.

So right there in the middle of the pavilion me and this girl went back and forth fighting each other. I didn't care anymore, she hit me, and I hit her back. It was a pretty decent fight. I had the advantage the whole time though. She began to waver eventually, I had the advantage on her. She was eventually on the ground, I stood over-top of her.

"Okay! That's enough, let's just stop this I'll move my table if it's really that much of a problem!" I said leaning down and offering a hand.

She just looked at me disgusted, she swept my legs out from under me and I fell straight on my back. She stood over-top of me and was about to begin wailing on me.

"Phoebe! What are you doing!?" I heard someone yell

The two of us both looked up "Zoe!" We both yelled.

Sure enough the only hunter I could actually stand was there. She pulled the girl off of me, I was expecting her to help me up, but I guess she had to keep up the "I hate all men, and I don't know Artemis has a child" act. I got up and dusted myself off as I watched Zoe berate the girl.

"Phoebe I have told you hundreds of times since we arrived about this! Don't go picking fights with the campers, just because it's a male it doesn't mean you can go attacking him." She yelled at her.

Since Zoe wore that silver tiara on her head, no hunter would mess with her. "But… but Zoe he was sitting at Lady Artemis's table! How could I just let him sit there and defile her table, where we eat!?" Phoebe yelled back.

Zoe looked at me and gave me a look of distaste, "While he surely was an idiot for siting at our Lady's table. You cannot go attacking him, even though he is a boy, you must show restraint. I'm sure Lady Artemis would turn him into a jackelope, he is a male he is not worth yours or my time." She said with so much distaste I kind of believed her.

Not worth her time huh? That kind of hit me hard, I almost believed her. I was about to blurt something out. Out of nowhere a huge jolt of pain flashed through my head. I felt like Dr. Thorn had shot one of his barbs into my head. I screamed and fell to the floor clutching my head.  
"Jay are you alright!?" I heard the voice of Percy say before passing out.

 **Jay's dream**

I woke up hovering in the air. The pain in my head was gone, and I felt completely fine. I scanned my surroundings and it was a huge cavern. I looked over and I gasped, it was the most beautiful looking thing I had ever saw in my life. It looked like an absolutely huge ball of clouds and sky. It was a gorgeous grey color, which just had me standing there wide-eyed. I looked down on the ground, and I almost immediately forgot about the beautiful sight and my blood began to boil.

Standing there was Luke, Percy and I's arch enemy. He stood there with his sandy blonde hair, and his lethal looking sword backbiter, half celestial bronze half mortal steel.

He was standing with a huge man, in shining golden armor. He was at least ten feet tall, with a wicked huge spear in his hand. He had coppery skin, a slightly up-turned nose, and dark black hair. His eyes were a deep obsidian color, he had a powerful essence, and had this look of power and pride to himself. He looked so much like royalty I was surprised Luke wasn't on his knees groveling.

It was odd though, the man looked almost… familiar somehow. I didn't know what it was, but I felt like I saw him before, or maybe someone with close facial features.

"General, are you sure this plan will work?" Luke said in a cracking voice. Okay now I could see him starting to get kind of scared.

The "General" looked ready to smack Luke upside the head. "Of course it will work you idiot! The goddess can never resist helping a maiden in need. She will come, and after we have her trapped here, our plan will finally be complete." He said in a deep bellowing voice.

"O…okay, after we have her trapped, what are we going to do with the girl?" Luke asked.

I looked under the giant grey ball of clouds and sky, I almost screamed. It was Annabeth, she was on her knees with the giant ball of sky over her shoulders. She was holding it up all by herself! How could she possibly be doing that all by herself, she couldn't possibly keep that up much longer!

I tried to think what their plan could be. I almost slapped myself again for being so stupid. There is only one goddess who would take the time to help young maidens… This general guy was trying to capture my mother!

 **End of dream.**

"MOM ANNABETH NO!" I yelled sitting up.

I looked around me, expecting to see the cavern, and the giant ball of sky. However I didn't see anything except the familiar sight of the camp half-blood infirmary. As soon as I screamed I saw Nikki, Percy, Thalia, and the Di Angelo's next to my bed side.

Percy held down my arm in an effort to calm me down. "Jay calm down man. What's wrong? Why did you say Annabeth and your mom's name?" He asked.

I told them all about my dream, with Luke and that general person. I told them how they seemed to have a plan to lure my mother into the trap. I was scared for my mother. I had to just keep telling myself my mom is too smart to be trapped. Then on the other hand there was this general person. He had to be some sort of god, there's no way he was normal. That golden armor and wicked sharp spear, he had to be one of Kronos's best men. Knowing my mom could walk into a trap like that, it was a scary thought. I needed to talk to Zoe, she needed to know my mother was missing and since she was her lieutenant, maybe she could do something about this.

After people started clearing out I grabbed Percy's arm before he left. "Look man, we're gonna find Annabeth, she's smart she'll be okay. Look I need you to go get Zoe, I need to talk to her. Try not to get an arrow in your butt when you go to the cabin, tell her to meet me on the dock at the canoe lake." I asked him.

"Oh alright I'll go to Artemis's cabin and risk getting filled with arrows, anything for you buddy." Percy said with a sarcastic thumbs up.

"You're the best Perce." I said smiling at him.

After he left and I got the okay from the Apollo kids working there, I jumped up and went to the dock. I waited there for Zoe apprehensively. How would she take the news? More importantly how in the world did I get that vision?

Sure enough Percy did get Zoe. I almost hit her with an arrow when I heard the foot-steps behind me. She ducked and punched me in the arm when she came up to me.

"What is it with you and trying to shoot people?" She asked looking at me cross armed.

I smiled at her, but it faded in a second. I turned my back and looked out over the canoe lake, I looked up at the giant full moon. That was a good sign, since the moon was full that meant my mother was still out there.

"Oh I'm alright by the way, you know from the fainting and your hunter hitting me in the face." I said turning back to face her.

A look of regret crossed her face and she walked a little closer to me. "Look I'm sorry about what Phoebe did, and you know being so harsh. What… what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

I told her about my vision and she went wide-eyed at the end of it. "You're saying that they want to trap Lady Artemis? I… I had a dream to, this one was with your mother in it. It was in the nap your friend Percy woke me up from." She told me starting to get angry.

My eyes narrowed and my body tensed. "What was the dream?" I asked her.

"Your mother… she's lost. I had a dream and she was kidnapped, abducted, she was ambushed! I was just about to go speak to Chiron about the hunters leaving to go help her." She told me.

"You were going to go help MY mother without asking me to come along first!?" I asked getting suddenly enraged. It was my mother I don't care if they knew about me or not, those hunters were going to take me to save my mom!

Zoe gave me a deadly look. "Of course I would've come and gotten you Jay! You need to realize the fact we both had these visions mean something, it means your mother is in danger!" She yelled back at me.

I counted to five and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry I got mad, you need to understand though, it's my mother she's the only real family I have left." I said to her looking sad.

She dropped her tough girl act. "Well we need to figure out who could possibly abduct Lady Artemis. She's one of the most powerful goddesses in existence, it has to be someone extremely powerful." She said with her arms crossed and a thinking expression on her face.

I just remembered the man who was standing with Luke. I forgot to tell Zoe about her. "I forgot to say, that one big dude in my dream. Luke called him "The General" do you have any idea who that could be, you have been around a few thousand years longer than me?" I asked her.

I was expecting her to smack me for that "You've been around a few thousand years longer than me." comment. However a look I've never seen or ever expected to see crossed Zoe's face. She was scared, all the blood drained from her face and she went completely white. It looked nothing like the brave hunter I knew. What did I say?

"Zoe, are you alright? Who's this general guy?" I asked her genuinely concerned.

She shook her head. "It's not important Jay. What is important is I think your mother may be in danger, and if… The General does have Lady Artemis, she will need our help." Zoe said almost on the verge of passing out.

"Well let's get some sleep tonight. We'll talk to Chiron tomorrow after the campers victory at capture the flag." I said a tad smugly.

She laughed and seemed to become better in a second. "Ha okay believe what you want Jay. I'll see you tomorrow on the battlefield." She said smiling.

"Oh trust me you will. Have fun time sleeping in my bed." I said with a smirk.

I walked over and hugged Zoe, and I couldn't help it. I kissed her cheek and looked back at her. "Goodnight Zoe." I said.

"Goodnight Jay." She said.

I walked back to my cabin trying to forget my mom being in danger. She was a goddess, she would be okay. For now I was focused on one thing, and that was winning capture the flag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That next day, I was seriously ready to beat the Hunters at capture the flag. It was going to be a small game, only 13 hunters, including Zoe, and about the same number of campers.

Zoe seemed to be mostly recovered from out little chat last night. She had the same royal and prideful look on her face as she usually did now. Unlike last night though, the Hunters didn't seem all happy and cheerful. They were just huddled together in the dining pavilion whispering nervously to each other, some of them even looked like they were about to cry, maybe Zoe told them about her dream.

I can't say I was doing any better. I had barley slept more than a few hours last night, I was up thinking about my mother all night. I knew Zoe and I's dreams were connected. If that giant general dude, thought he could just kidnap my mother, the one family member I had left, he was sadly mistaken. If I figured out him or even worse Luke even laid a finger on my mother, I would go BALLISTIC. I would hop on Agatha and find that cave no matter what. If he touched my mother, I swear to Zeus I would kill him with my bare hands. Luke I wasn't scared of, it's this general guy who had me a tiny bit worried. Even Zoe was scared of him, and to get Zoe afraid of you, you have to be pretty powerful. I could use a good game of capture the flag to get my mind off things.

On our team we had Beckendorf, and two other Hephaestus guy, a few kids from Ares (though it was odd, I couldn't find Clarisse anywhere), the Stoll brother's, Nico and Bianca, and a few of my friends from the Aphrodite cabin. It was weird the Aphrodite cabin wanted to play. Usually they just sit on the sidelines and look at their reflections in the river and stuff, but when they heard we were going up against the Hunters, Selina and her cabin mates were ready to go.

"We'll show them for saying 'love is worthless'!" Selina said in a rather intimidating tone.

That left just me, Nikki, Percy, and Thalia. Percy and Thalia agreed to be co captains.

"I can take offense, and you can take defense?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Oh, okay." Percy said, all though I knew him well enough I knew he was upset.

I knew Percy had been on some pretty rough situations in capture the flag over the years, so he probably would've rather took offense. I wasn't at camp yet, but Percy tells me, in his first capture the flag game, Annabeth used him as a sort of bait, and almost got Clarisse's spear through his chest, and then almost got eaten by a hellhound.

Percy and Thalia started studying the map more, when I saw Nikki come up to me, looking pretty nervous. She had her blonde hair tied back up into a ponytail, and was wearing bronze armor, with her bow slung over her back. Now however she had a sword sheath on her waist. She looked very uncomfortable still. We were the only ones in the Apollo cabin, somehow no Apollo campers were staying now.

"Jay this is… pretty cool I'll admit. We don't you know kill the other team right?" She asked.

I chuckled and smiled at her. "Haha no, just make sure you be careful, remember real swords. These things hurt, don't let that stop you too much though, Chiron can heal almost any injury." I told her trying to reassure her.

"Well… I just hope I do well in my first battle." She said.

"Hey don't worry. Just follow the team, stay out of Zoe's way. We'll have a blast." I said smiling.

Chiron's hooves pounded on the pavilion floor just as I finished putting on my armor. I was wearing the special night black armor Bianca and I had gotten from Beckendorf when I broke into my grand-parents mansion. She was wearing the same armor and came up next to me with a smile.

"Heroes! It is time to begin our annual game of capture the flag! You know the rules, the creek is the boundary line. The blue team-Camp Half-Blood- will be in the west woods. The red team-Hunter of Artemis- will take the east woods! I will serve as referee and battlefield medic! Please no intentional maiming, all magic items are allowed! To your positions!" Chiron announced loudly.

Nikki looked at me a little scared no, "You get intentionally maimed?" She asked in a small voice.

I just smiled and shook my head. "No, not all the time. Don't worry nobody's ever died from capture the flag." I said happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll send a decoy out to the left." Thalia told the team from our headquarters atop Zeus's fist. "Selina you'll lead that."

"Got it!" The Aphrodite cabin leader said.

"Take Laurel and Jason. They're good runners. Make a wide-arc around the hunters, attract as many as you can. I'll take the main raiding party to the right and catch them by surprise. Jay you and Nikki can come with me." Thalia ordered.

Everyone nodded. It sounded good, and Thalia said it with so much confidence you couldn't help but agree with it. I however didn't 100% agree. If I knew the hunters they would send their best straight for the flag, and leave there flag open on purpose to draw us away. Their best was of course Zoe, and I wasn't being cocky, but nobody knew how well Zoe fought other than me. If anyone even had a slight chance to stop her it would be me.

Thalia looked to Percy. "Anything to add Percy?"

"Yeah, keep a sharp defense. We have four defenders, and two scouts, that's not a lot for a big forest. It'll be roving, make sure you yell if you need help." He said.

"Yeah, and DON'T leave your post." Thalia said.

"Unless you see a golden opportunity." Percy said.

"Just don't leave your post." Thalia scowled.

"Right unless-."

"Percy!" She said touching his arm sending a shock through his body.

I could tell that made Percy angry. I gave him a look that said "Just be cool." And he seemed to calm down. However I needed to keep an eye on him, if him and Thalia, arguably the two most powerful demi-gods here, it would be bad.

"Sorry." She said, even though she didn't sound very sorry. "Now is everyone clear!?" Thalia asked.

I put my hand up. "I got an idea." I said.

Thalia's eyes narrowed at me. "What is it Jay?" She asked.

"Take everyone forward, leave me here alone." I said with my arms crossed.

Everyone looked at me silently until an Ares kid spoke up. "Ha, you think you can take all the hunters who come for the flag by yourself?" He asked.

I just laughed and shook my head. "You guys gotta understand the Hunters won't act like a normal army we're used to facing, they're a lot smarter. There only gonna send on person after the flag. They'll send their best, they're gonna send Zoe after it while the others distract you." I explained to them.

Everyone looked skeptically at me. "You have a point Jay yes, but what makes you think you can take Zoe all by yourself?" Bianca asked.

Thalia nodded. "Yeah Bianca's right. I may not like Zoe much, but what makes you think you can take her?" Thalia asked.

I smirked. "You guys forget she has my mother's blessing. The only one who would be fast enough, and know her fighting style well enough would be me. Also by only leaving me back on defense, you'll have even more people attacking, you can break through their lines faster. Trust me I can take Zoe, at least long enough for you guys to get the flag and get back." I said sounding as confident as ever.

After a few moments of silence, Thalia sighed and nodded. "Okay then. Percy you take all the people who were going to defend, and Nikki to the left with Selina for the decoy. Jay, good luck man, show that huntress not to mess with camp half-blood." Thalia said.

 **A:N) Haha I hope you guys like this fast update! Don't worry the impeding battle between Zoe and Jay, and the quest, will ALL begin next chapter! I threw a little ZoeXJay shipping into this chapter for you guys. I know JayXBianca won the poll, but I still like adding a little drama in there haha.**

 **So how do you guys think Jay will do in his fight with Zoe? How do you think Nikki will do in her first capture the flag? Will Zoe tell Jay who her father really is? How will Jay react when he hears the oracle say the prophecy? Just some questions for you to think about:) please leave a review with what you thought and if you have any ideas for me!**

 **So as usual guys please follow and favorite, leave a review! Goodbyeeeee:)**


	4. No more Mr Nice guy

The First Son of Artemis, Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I wished Zoe would just show up. I had been sitting in the tree for almost half an hour, I was sure she would've showed up by now. I heard fighting in the distance. Percy had taken a group left while Thalia had gone right. Bianca and Nikki went with Percy, I was sure they'd be alright. I was slightly worried about Nikki, this was her first game of capture the flag, and I remember how nervous I was when I played my first game. I stuck to the tree's mostly, some Ares kids got so angry they tried to call me out for cheating, saying it was unfair that I stayed in the trees the whole time. Hey I'm just using my parentage to my advantage, they shouldn't be complaining.

So I figured I'd pass the time waiting for my opponent, by thinking about all that had happened in the last week. You see if you're a demi-god, you never have a normal relaxed week. Hard to believe just yesterday I was waking up in a nice comfy bed, having breakfast with a baboon and a crocodile while watching ESPN. Now I was waiting in a tree to fight my mother's immortal lieutenant. Funny how fast things change in my life.

The of course there was that weird vision I had yesterday. Annabeth holding up that giant… whatever it was. Luke and someone called "the general". Luke I'm pretty sure I could handle 1 on 1. However a ten foot tall dude in gold armor and a pointy spear nicknamed "The General"… yeah I wasn't too sure about that. Pointy objects, plus Jay, equals a dead Jay. Zoe's dream lingered in my mind though. My mother had been lost in it. Now it could be just a dream and that's it, just a result of Zoe being worried about her as well. She left without much word to me, and she specifically instructed me not to follow her. She said it was a solo hunt for her, normally I would not worry at all, but she just seemed so tired which for a goddess was worrisome.

I turned around to check on my team's flag, and what I saw made my lips curl upwards into a wicked smile. There she was, Zoe was trying to sneak to my teams flag. I pulled my bow-string back, ready to fire at a moment's notice. All she had to do was turn around, I didn't fire when she wasn't ready, that could seriously hurt her. I had been waiting for this as weird as it sounded. Zoe had saved my life so many times in the last two years, I wanted to see how I stacked up against her. I mean it was a fair fight, and you could probably tell a story about it. The first ever son of Artemis battles the lieutenant of the Hunter of Artemis, who will prevail. Well it was time to find out.

She quickly ran over to the flag. I could almost see the smirk on her face. She had one hand on the flag, then she stopped. She looked around, she must've noticed there weren't any guards.

"Come on Zoe, turn around." I whispered to myself.

I saw her slowly reach down to her hip and take out one of her small knives.

"What is she-." I was cut off by the same knife that was in her hand zipping by my face! I dodged at the last possible second, oh my gods this girl could throw. I was perched up in a tree and she still almost impaled me.

"I know you're in that tree Jay you can come out now." I heard her say, she still hadn't turned around.

I should've know I couldn't surprise her. I leaped from branch to branch until I touched down and was face to face with Zoe, except this time she wasn't trying to save me.

"I have to admit, sneaking over here by yourself good plan you could have easily taken out any of the guards here." I told her with my two daggers out.

She smiled and took out her two. "Jay you realize this is what I wanted all along? You have to remember you've had your Hunters senses for only two years, I've had them nearly three thousand." She said with a smirk.

Looking back on it now I probably shouldn't have said this, but I have no filter between my brain and mouth sometimes. "Oh really now? Such a shame I'm gonna hate having to fight an old lady!" I yelled thinking I was clever.

If it was possible, Zoe's eyes got even darker and even more intimidating. In what felt like a millisecond, she lunged out at me trying to stab my eyes out. The first strike came near my head. I ducked down and tried to use my leg to kick her off her feet, however she saw this and jumped back.

"You're gonna regret that "old lady" comment you stupid boy!" She yelled with the murderous glare in her eyes.

I heard battle cries growing louder from the forest, I had a feeling my team was getting close to the Hunters flag. Come on Zoe take the bait.

"Come on is that all you got!? Maybe I should form my own form of Hunters except with males, because I mean we're obviously superior in every-way." I said with a smirk.

Okay she looked ready to blow now. She came lashing out with blinding speed and I barely had time to raise my knives to block her. We stayed with our daggers locked and I could see the look of pure loathing in her eyes. It was almost funny, because I knew she would never stay mad at me long. I managed to push her back, but it wasn't long before she lashed out again.

We went back and forth slashing at each other, our daggers clanged together, we dodged attacks with speed and grace. I knew I was right about one thing, no other camper could've taken Zoe, except maybe Percy and Thalia. Just the speed of her attacks and how she dodged, nobody could've kept up. I heard the shouts getting closer, I knew we were close. Zoe didn't seem to notice she was busy trying to stab me to death.

I pressed the offensive I brought a hard right strike, she knocked it away with her right hand. She tried to go in for a stab with her left, I used my left hand and elbowed her arm away. While she was disoriented, I brought my arm to her mid-section and hit her away!

I felt proud of myself. However it was very short-lived, she got back up and came at me with new found speed. She got the drop on me and knocked one of my daggers away, I barely had time to move before she elbowed me in the stomach and knocked me to the ground. I heard the battle cried right near the edge of the forest now.

Zoe pinned her knees to my arm and held her dagger at my throat. She had a wicked triumphant smile on her face. "Ha! I win, you thought you would-."

She started going on and on about me being an idiot and women supremacy. Like my mom, if Zoe started talking female supremacy, she could literally talk for hours. When she started calling me some pretty choice names, I must've surprised her, because I started laughing and grinning after I looked behind her.

"WHAT are you laughing at you stupid-."

"Why don't you turn around hahaha." I said laughing even more.

Zoe turned around and to her horror, Nikki my new cousin was just about to cross the border with the Hunters flag in her hands! She was followed by Bianca Di-Angelo who had her bow out and was firing at the group of hunters who were chasing them, screaming in protest. I could see Zoe's eyes widen and her mouth drop. It was one of the funniest moments of my young life.

"You were just trying to keep me distracted!" Zoe yelled getting off of me.

"All's fair in capture the flag Zoe!" I said with a smile.

Nikki crossed the border and was greeted with an absolutely huge cheer from all the campers! I ran over to join all my fellow campers, Percy and Thalia just made it back with their groups and it was as if it we had just won a war!

"For the first time in 56 games the winners are… CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Chiron cheered, obviously just as excited as the rest of us. Wow 56 straight losses before today, Chiron must have been just as tired of the Hunters as showing us up as the rest of us.

We were all there jumping all around hugging each other, cheering and celebrating. There maybe have only been 13 of us but it could've easily sounded like 50. Nikki came up and hugged me, after she let go I could see the huge smile on her face. Her blonde ponytail was a tangled mess, she had sweat dripping down her face, and twigs and bits of dirt littered her face, but she didn't seem to care. Her blue eyes glittered in the morning sun and she seemed to be having the time of her life.

"Oh my gods Jay that was so much fun! I don't know how I did it, but the sword and the bow it just seemed to move naturally in my hand! One hunter tried to slash me, but I just knocked her dagger away and I got her! It was so much fun and oh my god i-." She started ranting on with a smile not leaving her face.

"It's good to see you finally come out of your shell haha. See I told you camp was fun!" I said smiling back at her while the celebration raged around us.

"And… this is my home now?" She asked.

I nodded. "You bet it is, I think you're gonna fit in just fine here cuz." I said smiling.

An even bigger smile crossed her face. Before she could say anything else, the two Stoll brothers lifted Nikki off her feet, they hoisted her onto their shoulders.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki." The campers started chanting.

I sat down on a tree and smiled, I was totally beat after my little scuffle with Zoe. I looked over at the disheartened Hunters. They all seemed to dis-like us even more if that was possible. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for them, I mean they were my mother's faithful, even if they didn't know I was her child.

Soon my favorite son of the sea god came over and sat next to me smiling. "Pretty good day if I could say so myself huh?" I asked her.

He nodded his head. "Yeah it has been. It was great to finally put the Hunters in their place. I… just wish Annabeth were here." He said sadly.

I should've known he was still upset about that. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Percy, we are going to go find Annabeth. I… I had this vision when I passed out yesterday, Annabeth was trapped under what seemed like a cavern ceiling-." I started.

"And you saw Luke there, and a guy with golden armor called "The General"! I had a dream like that last night!" He exclaimed.

"Do you think that means Annabeth is really in danger then?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm certain of it, my dreams always have some significance. I think we should talk to Chiron and go see the-."

He was cut-off by a huge collective gasp from campers and hunters alike.

 **Nikki's POV (1** **st** **person)**

A huge gasp came from all the campers and the two Stoll's almost dropped me.

"What is going on!? She never leaves the attic!" Chiron said.

What seemed to be a walking women mummy, with dirty, dusty clothes came floating down the river bank. Every camper and Hunter looked at it in awe, I had no clue what it was, but it was creepy. She went to Zoe, who was trying to console her hunters after the loss. I saw Jay and Percy run over to it and stand in front of it with Zoe. Soon ever camper and Hunter was around the mummy.

Green smoke came out of its mouth, and it spoke in a creepy demonic voice.

 _Children of Moon and Sun shall lead five west to the goddess in chains._

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain._

 _The bane of Olympus show the trail, campers and hunters combined prevail._

 _The Titans curse one must withstand,_

 _One shall perish by a parent's hand._

I saw Zoe and Jay both go deathly pale looking, like a vampire had just sucked all their blood. Jay's look of worry… turned to one of rage.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna kill him." I heard him mutter as he walked past me.

I had never seen this look on Jay's face. It scared me. He usually looked so sweet and helpful, but the look on his face now it downright looked murderous. I wondered what the little riddle meant, I really needed to figure out what it was. Goddess in chains didn't sound good, maybe Jay thought it was his mother.

"Tell me when the war council meets Chiron. It's obvious who has to lead this quest." He said.

Chiron grimly nodded his head. "WAR COUNCIL! We meet at the big house in ten minutes!" He shouted.

I saw Jay run off into the forest. Bianca quickly ran after him "Wait Jay!" She yelled.

I watched them run off and Chiron tapped my shoulder. "Nikki I know you're new, but you're the only Apollo camper right now. Please meet at the big house in ten minutes. I know some of this stuff is confusing, but we will explain there." He told me before trotting off.

I'll admit I like capture the flag, but not the idea of a war council.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You could cut the tension at this meeting with a knife. Even the Stolls were quiet. Zoe and another one of her Hunters, I think her name was Phoebe, the one who fought Jay at dinner yesterday. She seemed to have an angry impatient look in her eye. Zoe was still pale, but she had a determined look. With her tiara, mannerisms, and general vibe, she looked so much like royalty, I felt I should bow to her. Thalia had that intimidating look in her electric blue eyes. Percy was sitting by himself looking nervous as well, he was fiddling with his pen sword (Which is awesome by the way) being careful not to activate it. Jay was sitting with his elbows on the table, tapping his foot impatiently.

His silver eyes were bloodshot, around his silver orbs he called eyes, and you could see the red, like he had been crying. Bianca was next to him, her hand on his forearm, trying to make him feel a little bit better. It's hard to believe how fast we went from celebrating like we were, to all serious and upset.

Chiron came in, in his wheelchair now. The ping pong table I think it was, seemed to fall even more silent. Chiron cleared his throat and spoke. "Alright, for Nikki, who just joined us, that was our oracle. The oracle issues our quest whenever we need one issued. However she had never left the attic of the big house until today. So it is obvious, we must send out a quest." He announced.

"Well what is the quest asking us to do? It was really vague, it says we have to go west to a goddess in chains, which goddess, and where in the west?" Conner Stoll asked.

"I can answer that." Zoe said standing up.

"Yes Zoe, please tell us." Chiron asked.

She took a deep breath. "Well I had a dream the other night, the same day Jay had his vision. It was of Lady Artemis, she was lured into a cave and she found your other camper, Annabeth. Annabeth was holding up a ceiling cavern, Lady Artemis took the burden from her. Now Lady Artemis is trapped under the cavern, her powers are dwindling as we speak." Zoe told us.

Everyone turned to look at Jay. He just shook his head, slammed his fist on the table and stood up. "Well it's obvious Nikki and I will go, Percy and Thalia are coming to. That leaves room for three more. It says we need hunters and campers, I think it would be smart to take Grover. Zoe that leaves you to take whatever Hunter you want. Be ready to leave in an hour." He said before starting to walk away.

The other Hunter Phoebe laughed. "Hahaha, and who are you to give orders boy? Who put you in charge, I will not listen to you, and neither will Zoe. We don't need you campers to rescue Lady Artemis! We do not need the help of you and your idiot-." She was cut off when a silver dagger was embedded into the ping-table right in front of her.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. She went to get up, probably to try and attack him, but Jay shot the Huntress the most murderous and intimidating stare I had ever seen. It was like she was trying to stare her to death. I had to admit, if it was me he was mad at, I would probably curl up and sob.

"Listen, I have no time to deal with your prejudices! Nikki and I are in charge of this quest! I am leaving in one hour with or without you. That goes for all of you, be ready to leave in an hour." He ordered, and safe to say, Percy, Thalia, Grover, and I were all going to be ready within the hour.

I had to admit it to Phoebe, she didn't back down. She sent Jay a murderous glare. "And why exactly do you care so much about Lady Artemis boy! She cares nothing for stupid, idiot-." She started.

"SHE'S MY MOTHER! AND I WON'T LET HER SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF TITANS!" He screamed so that the whole camp could hear.

Another eerie silence fell over the entire camp. Blood drained from Phoebe's face, she looked mortified. Jay's whole face was red, as he held back tears. He turned on his heel, he toss a chair out of his way and walked off towards the cabins.

"Jay!" Bianca yelled running after him.

Phoebe looked at Zoe. "Zoe… what is that boy talking about?" She asked her lieutenant.

Zoe looked around the table. "Everyone who Jay said be ready in an hour. Phoebe and I will come as well. Come on Phoebe I need to explain things to you." She said grabbing her fellow Hunters arm and walking off.

In a very awkward silence everyone left the table. Percy came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey don't worry about Jay. I knew as soon as he heard his mother was trapped he'd react like this. He'll cool off, just give him a little bit." He told me trying to encourage me.

I had to admit, I was a little scared. I wasn't scared of Jay, I couldn't be, not after all he did for me. I was scared of how this quest would go however. I had only been here for one day, and from what the prophecy said, at least two people would die. I felt a little more comfortable having everyone else with me. However "children of sun and moon will lead", meant Jay and I would be in charge. That was a big burden to hold.

"Why did he get like that? I mean I would be mad and angry if my dad was trapped to, but why so much anger?" I asked Percy.

Percy sighed. "Artemis is the only real family Jay has left. His grandparents… well there a different story, he can tell you about them if he wants. Artemis though, is Jay's only true family still left, he's like my brother, but Artemis is his only real family. Also she has saved us and Jay many times in the past, Jay sometimes feels like he's weak because he's had to be saved so many times. So seeing his mother trapped, he really doesn't want anything to happen to her because he feels like he owes her." He explained.

Wow Jay really had been through a lot just like me. I fixed my blonde pony-tail and put a brave look on my face. "Okay then, I guess we should get under-way then. Any tips for my first quest?" I asked him hopefully.

He just smirked. "Trust your instincts. Now you should go get prepped, meet at the big house in an hour." He told me.

Trust my instincts huh? Well I guessed that was the best I would get.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I marched into the Poseidon cabin and grabbed my bag from under the bed I slept in last night. I walked outside to the tree where I had hid my extra stuff. I picked up a lose stone at the foot of the tree. I grabbed my bag that Amos had given me before I left Brooklyn house. I wasn't going to mess around this quest. If I needed to unleash both sides of my blood, and use magic and my demi-god abilities. I don't care if I couldn't really control it that well yet.

It was a staff that shot lightning. That's all I needed.

I dropped some extra ambrosia and nectar in my bag, and finally pulled out my staff. It was shrunk right now, it was only a foot long now, and it would grow to three feet if I activated it. I heard leaves rustling behind me, I immediately turned around and aimed my staff. If I didn't recognized Bianca when I did, she would have been filled with lightning.

"Dammit B, you scared the Hades out of me." I said putting my staff in my bag.

"I'm sorry. What's that thing you were about to shoot me with?" She asked.

"It's my staff, it's what I use to do magic. Remember I'm the all-powerful, first ever demi-magician." I said, saying the last part annoyed.

"Oh, so you're taking THAT with you, but you won't let me go!?" She said angrily.

The honest reason I didn't bring her, was because the prophecy said at least two people would die this quest. I couldn't take the risk of losing Bianca. "Listen B, two people are going to die on this quest, I know prohecys have double meanings, but I'm not taking the chance." I said trying to walk past her.

She grabbed my arm and held me in front of her. "Do you really think I'm letting you go alone!? The same goes for you, two people are going to die I… I can't lose you." She said her voice quivering a little.

"B I-."

"No! Nobody other than Nico has ever had such an impact on my life. You saved me and my brother when you didn't have to. I can't lose you, you make me so happy it's not even funny! I won't let you die on me! I won't lose you! I can't! You can't just come into my life like this, and then go off running possibly to die-!"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. I held onto her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my neck and began to cry. She sobbed, and I suddenly felt a huge surge of love and caring for Bianca. I could see what she was talking about. I did come into her life and make her care about me, now I was about to go off possibly to my death. I cared so much for her, and I just wanted to make her feel better. I felt so terrible, I cared for her but… then there was Zoe. I needed to do something for her, I needed to come back. I was going to save my mother and come back to Bianca.

"B, look at me." I told her.

With tears slightly coming down her face still, I pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Listen I will come back to you. I promise, I am not going to die. I need you to stay here and watch over camp. Percy, Thalia, and I are all going to be gone, you're powerful enough to lead while we're gone. Before you know it, I'll be back." I told her honestly.

She looked at me and wiped the tears from her face. She looked at me in silence for a moment, before crashing her lips onto mine. And that's how we stayed, for at least 5 minutes, locked together kissing, in the daylight right in front of the canoe lake. When she finally pulled back she leaned her forehead against mine.

"You better come back do you understand me? Remember my father is lord of the under-world, if you don't come back, I'll go to Elysium myself and kick your ass." She told me.

We both giggled and smiled at each other. I kissed her one more time. "I have to go, I'll be back before you know it." I told her.

She nodded. "Go, go save your mother. I'll be here when you come back." She said letting go of me.

I sighed and took one last look at her, then I turned, and walk towards the big house. Whoever this "General" was who trapped my mother, he was going to regret the day he messed with Jason Nicholson's family.

 **A:N) I am soooooo sorry guys that this chapter is so late!:( I had extreme writers block with this chapter, it is so important for the story so I wanted to get it just right. So I'm asking you guys, how did I do with this chapter? I'm kind of iffy on it :/**

 **Did you guys like the anticipated Jay vs Zoe fight? How are you guys liking Nikki so far? If you don't like Nikki so far, what do you think I should do with her? Last but not least, did you guys like the Janca (JayxBianca) shipping? They did win the poll, but I mean anything can change in my twisted evil mind. ;)**

 **Last but not least, what are you guys looking forward to the most!? I promise the next update will come faster than this one! So as usual guys thank you all so much for taking the time to read!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	5. Nikki saves the day

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

The whole ride into town was nothing but awkward silence. I guess I scared the six of them pretty good. Grover sat there trying not to meet my gaze, while he was munching on a tin can. Thalia was silent for once, just staring out the window as Argus drove. Zoe and Phoebe were in the back, the both of them completely silent and pale, Phoebe hadn't said anything to me since I exploded. I regret it, I really do. I knew my mother was hoping to tell all her hunters about me, I shouldn't have done it by myself. I needed to learn to keep my composure better. Percy was next to me fiddling with his pen sword.

Don't get me wrong I loved my bow and my daggers, but every-time I saw Percy's pen sword I can't deny I was a little jealous.

Nikki was on my other side. I felt especially sorry for this poor girl. She had just learned she was a demi-god two days ago, and now she was on possibly one of the most dangerous quest the camp has ever seen. "Children of sun and moon lead five west to the goddess in chains", not to mention now she had to LEAD a quest. She seemed really cool and collected, like she was always thinking a few steps ahead. She was sort of a cross between Annabeth, and Bianca, that'd probably sound odd if I said it aloud, but hey this is my story I'll say what I want.

The bus ride was cramped and awkward. Eventually however Argus reached town, not New York. He drove us all the way to Washington D.C. I probably should have mentioned that earlier. Hey don't judge me, it's my story and if I happen to forget to mention something it's fine. Now after Argus dropped us off we walked into the Smithsonian gift-shop area. I ushered everyone in, before I walked in I looked down the busy D.C. Street. I saw a large man, who looked kind of familiar. He walked into a back-door of the Smithsonian, and his stench hit my nose from almost fifty feet away.

It was a pungent smell, like a wet dog. It was a monster smell, I had learned from my many near-death experiences to trust me heightened senses. It was about five o'clock, it was just starting to get dark now, so of course, my super smell was coming on. I never knew the city where our president lives could have so many terrible smells, and so many people cursing more than even Thalia likes to.

I joined my friends inside who were all just glad to be out of the car for the first time in so many hours. There was a food court, and a shop where we could get some supplies, it was good to have Grover, Satyrs always prepared well.

"Okay, Thalia what time are the train tickets for?" I asked.

"Seven, we got about two hours before we have to leave." She told me.

I nodded. "Good, Percy I need your help with something. Everyone else, gather what supplies you can from the shops. Nikki, you're in charge, make sure everyone is ready to leave by six-thirty. Be on your guard guys, you never know what could be around." I said to them all.

The other five nodded and walked off. I turned to Percy and sighed. "Gods it's good to be out of that car. Come on Perce, i got something for us." I said leading him back out the door.

"Monster?" He asked me as we walked down the street.

I nodded. "Yup, didn't wanna freak out the others. It's only one, probably a rouge cyclops, we can take him." I said as we reached the door.

"He went in there?" Percy asked.

I nodded. "Well let's not go right in there. Let's head up higher, get the drop on him." He suggested.

"Good call. Come on hop on." I said

He got on my back piggy-back style, and after a few jumps up fire-escapes, and low hanging edges, we found the roof-top skylight. I carefully cut through it, and dropped down to a high hanging edge. When we looked down into the room, Percy and I both clamped hands over each other's mouths to stop the other from screaming out loud. There was a huge throne in the room, sitting atop it was the huge man in glittering golden armor like we had both seen in our dreams.

He was at least ten feet tall, with dark tanned skin, and dark obsidian eyes, he almost looked familiar, I wonder who he reminded me off, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Whoever he was, he was intimidating, I didn't wanna get into a scrap with him. In front of his throne stood Dr. Thorn, the manticore Zoe had knocked off the edge back in Maine. How the Hades did he come back so fast!? I was hoping he hit the ground and was destroyed. He looked worse for wear, he could probably still kill us in a second if we weren't careful.

"General, the young girl, Annabeth, is safely at Mt. Othrys. She holds your burden as we speak." Thorn told him bowing.

Percy's eyes went wide. "Annabeth, she's alive." He said.

I nodded. "She's probably where they have my mother. Be quiet we need to hear more." I said in a hushed voice.

We looked back down and the general raised a large spear with a bone point. "Good, good, now we only need to set the plan for the goddess into motion. What is the status of the quest?" The General asked.

"They are here now my Lord, I have the piece of the two Hunters that you asked for. They should make excellent tracking devices for your warriors." Thorn said holding up two ripped pieces of cloth.

The general nodded with an evil twisted smile. "Good, we can't have the Hunter on our tails. Now, let us make sure we have no more people interfering in our plans." He said slamming his spear into the ground.

The ground shook, almost sending Percy and me over the edge. From the cracks emerged a group of at least 12 skeletal warriors, all armed with swords and spears in full combat armor. Those things looked like they could murder us in a second. I was kind of regretting not bringing Bianca now. Having a child of Hades would be good, they would be able to banish them right back to the underworld. I knew what those things were, if those skeletons got Zoe and Phoebe's scent, they wouldn't leave stop until we either killed them, which was damn near impossible, or they killed us.

Neither of those options sounded very good to me.

"Percy, we need to go find Zoe no-. Percy! Where'd you go!?" I whispered loudly

I looked to where Percy was standing next to me, he was completely gone! He just disappeared like he was invisible, what the Hades happened to him. I looked down back at the General, he was just about to lower the cloth to the skeletal warriors. Then out of nowhere, the piece of cloth flew out of his hand!

"WHATT!?" The General screamed, the cloth flew to the ground and it was Percy! He was wearing Annabeth's invisibility cap!

"Oh Percy what are you getting me into." I muttered as I pressed the wolf-head charm on my wrist. I saw Percy draw his sword out and start to become surrounded by the skeletal warriors. I notched and an arrow and took a breath.

"It's never an easy day for me." I said before leaping off the edge.

My first arrow hit a warrior directly in the head. Like I expected it didn't even faze him at all. I rolled as I hit the ground and was next to Percy now. I got out my daggers and started parrying strikes and stabbing when I could! It was hard when you stab the thing trying to kill you then they keep coming.

"Percy we need to get out of here!" I shouted with him at my back.

"Come on! We need to get back to the others!" He yelled slamming the hilt of his sword into a skeletal warrior.

We carved ourselves a path and ran, I heard a ripping sound and I looked back. Part of Percy's jacket had been ripped by the spear of one of the warriors! We burst through the door just as the general screamed for his warriors to follow. We kept running, and running through the museum until we came to the gift-shop and food court area. I bumped into Zoe who was carrying bags filled with peanut butter, strawberry jam, and bread. The five of them jumped, and looked at us in shock. We were covered in sweat, bruises and cuts.

"Jay, Percy! What the Hades happened to you guys!?" Thalia asked frantically.

"We have trouble! This General dude we've seen in our dreams, he's here! He sent these skeletal warriors they have Percy's scent, and there after us-." I started.

I loud growling sound came from behind us. I smelled the beast right away, I knew it was big. I turned around, and a huge, absolutely huge lion was there behind me. My whole gang of demi-gods drew their weapons. Thalia had her giant shield, and spear out. Nikki was already loading an arrow into her bow, the same went for Phoebe and Zoe. It was without a doubt going to be one of the hardest fights I've ever had.

We had to fight the Nemean Lion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All Hades broke loose right away. The lion pounce straight away, Percy, Thalia, Grover, and I were the one's fighting up close. Nikki, Phoebe, and Zoe were all firing arrows from afar. We tried stabbing all over, but the lions hide was absolutely impenetrable. It swung its giant claw at me, and I dived to the right. I landed right next to Nikki, who was firing arrows almost as fast as I could.

"Jay! We need a plan, nothing is working at all!" She screamed as the lion roared even louder.

"You're right we need one and we need one fast! Nothing is hurting it!" I yelled running back into the fray.

I jumped onto the back of the beast head, and tried stabbing all over the back of its head. It was completely useless. He smacked Thalia away, and Percy's sword just bounced of his leg. I pulled the beast hair and it roared opening its mouth wide.

"JAY! Get its mouth open! Zoe, Phoebe, aim for the mouth!" Nikki yelled.

I leaped off its back and found a bag of astronaut food that the gang was trying to buy. "Percy here toss it at his mouth!" I said tossing him a bag.

We both grabbed the bags and tossed it at the beast mouth. It roared its mouth wide open. In a second, three arrows flew and hit the beast directly in the mouth. The animal roared in pain, and soon another arrow from Nikki's bow hit the lion in the mouth, and it slumped to its knees. It roared one last giant roar, and fell over, and soon disintegrated into a golden dust.

We all gathered around the pile of dust. All of us were panting hard, covered in sweat, and bruises.

"Wow that fight was actually a lot faster than I thought it would be." Thalia said.

"Well if it weren't for Nikki's idea, we never would have been able to defeat that beast." Zoe said smiling over at Nikki.

"I can agree with that 100%, she really saved us." Grover said.

Nikki was blushing, something I liked about Nikki was how modest she is. She's extremely smart, she likes to stay back and come up with plans. She always knows that she saved the day, but she always blushed and didn't like that much attention. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"That was a great plan Nikki, you really saved us." I said smiling.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "I…it wasn't that big a deal. We uh, should get going now, we don't want those skeleton things you said catching up to us." She said gathering up what she could from the bags they had.

"Wait hold one guys!" Percy said still looking at the pile of dust.

A large pelt was left in the dust, a spoil of war. It was a sort of cloak that looked like a lion. Percy held it up.

"Zoe, you know what that is?" I asked the huntress.

She seemed to be disgusted by the thing. "Yes. It's the pelt of the Nemean Lion. Heracles was the last person to carry it, it was his defining piece of apparel." She explained with dis-taste.

Percy handed it over to me and I walked over to Nikki. "Here it should be yours, you came up with the idea that killed it. It's your first spoil of war." I said.

The big cloak looked kinda silly on Nikki, but it seemed to magically fit her size after a while. I looked over from where Percy and I had come from. A group of skeletal warriors were marching through the doors. We all gathered the things we could quickly and ran from the museum. It was a pretty close fight, but I wasn't complaining at all.

We made it to the train station. After that the next few hours were all a blur. We must've gotten on five different trains out west in an effort to lose our attackers. After hours on train, and eating nothing but astronaut food, and peanut butter and jelly, we finally found a small town to settle down in.

"Looks like we're gonna have to settle for a night under the stars." Percy said as we found a small alley-way.

Nothing was in the alley except for an older homeless man who was sitting by a fire. He was silent and gestured for us to join him. We all set up sleeping bags and small tenets around the fire. It was night now, a really small bit of the moon could be seen, but I could still feel a little bit more energy.

"I'll stay up and keep watch, I like being up at night anyway. Nikki, wanna stay up and take watch with me?" I asked her.

She nodded with her lion skin around her. "Yeah, I don't mind." She said.

Everyone else went to their bed rolls, or tents and were all asleep in minutes. Soon it was just Nikki, me and the old man by the fire. We talked about random things first, what we liked, what our pet peeves were, what we thought of camp.

"So um, what's your story?" She asked.

That certainly caught me off guard. However since she was my cousin, and felt like she was worthy of knowing. She was beginning to slowly become a member of my close group of friends along with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and the Di Angelo's.

I decided to play a little stupid first. "My story? What do you mean by that?" I asked looking up at the moon.

"Well, from what I've heard from the people here, and in camp, you've had a pretty rough demi-god journey so far." She asked.

"Ha that's an understatement." I said laughing.

"Oh um I'm sorry, if you don't wanna tell me its okay I under-."

"No, no, no it's fine haha. So where do you want me to start?" I asked.

She sighed in relief. "Um I guess from when you first found out you were a demi-god?" She asked.

I smirked and chuckled. "So it was two years ago, I had literally just moved to New York from Minnesota. My dad dropped me off for my first day of school at this place called Tranmere private school. I met Annabeth in my first period class." I started.

"Annabeth, she's the girl that went over the edge back at Westover? The one Percy is really worried about?" She asked.

I laughed again and nodded. "Haha yeah. The two are massively in love, even though they'd never admit it. But yeah, I was sitting next to her in that class. She told me I seemed special when I told her I had ADHD and dyslexia. After that, her dagger fell out of her bag, and after I saw it, that's how she knew for sure." I continued.

So I told my whole demi-god story. From killing my first Dracaena, to the cyclops killing my dad. I told her about my fight with the god Heracles, how my mom and Zoe saved me, and how Percy, Annabeth, Grover and I rescued Nico and Bianca, and returned the stolen master bolt. Then I told her about last summer. I explained how Percy, Annabeth and I all went on the quest to get the Golden Fleece. Finally I told her how Bianca and I figured out I was the first ever demi-god/ancient Egyptian magician.

"So not only are the Greek gods real, the Ancient Egyptian gods are to?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded, "Yup, so as you would guess, being involved with two sets of gods, I get myself into some pretty crazy situations. Being involved in two pantheons is hard." I said breathlessly.

She nodded. "I would expect so. So you're really worried about your mom then?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, nobody has any idea how worried I am. My mom, she's been so amazing in the last two years. I feel blessed, most demi-gods never even meet their godly parent, mine visits me in my dreams weekly, and has personally came in to save my life. I owe her everything, and I'm going to save her, and Annabeth." I said in a deadly, determined tone.

"Ahhh good to see you want your mother free as much as I do!" The old man near the fire said. I had completely forgotten he was there.

"AH!" Nikki and I both jumped back startled.

The man laughed and I looked closely into his eyes. The laughed, and the eyes on him, they looked oddly familiar. A light blue color, like Nikki's eyes.

Apparently Nikki thought the same thing I did.

"Uncle Apollo?"

"Dad?" We both asked at the same time.

The old man nodded, "That'd be me. It's good to see you two, oh and Nikki, nice job by the way. It filled me up with pride to see my daughter take down the Nemean Lion." He said ruffling her hair.

She cringed a little bit, but I could see the smile in her face. "So Uncle Apollo, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He straightened himself and cleared his throat. "Ah yes, I don't want to forget I only have a little bit of time. I have some advice for you guys to help you save your mother Jay." He told me.

"What, what is it!?"I asked.

He smirked. "My dear nephew, and daughter, you must go find Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea."

 **A:N) Oh my goodness this chapter is really late, I'm sooooo sorry about this guys!:( I was absolutely slammed with school work this week, I hate being a junior :/**

 **Soooo I know this chapter was pretty short, but I had a little bit of writers block writing it. Also I kind of want this book to go on longer then the last one. Titans Curse id the book where Artemis is featured the most, so naturally I want this book to be the longest!**

 **How did you guys enjoy this chapter? I'm trying to get Nikki's character development going, I'm aware I'm really going AU now, but hey this is fanfiction, if you wanna hear what happens in the cannon you can read the books xD**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, as you all know I LOVE writing this story so much, and I love that you guys all love what I write!:) If any of you EVER wanna talk to me about this story, or about PJo, or anything really, feel free to send me a pm!:)**

 **So as usual guys thank you so much for reading! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeee:)**


	6. A day in the life of Bianca Di Angelo

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped.

 **Bianca's POV (1** **st** **person)**

The scent of pine the forest around camp half-blood, was sweet. Thanks to Jay I had come to absolutely love the smell. Nico and I, we didn't have a definite cabin, Hades had not been built a cabin in camp. We we're asked to sleep in the Dionysus cabin, since there are only two other campers there Castor and Pollux were alright; in contrast, to their father. I may have liked Jay, but I wasn't going to be one of those girls, who complains every five seconds to everyone that they miss the boy they love. If you were looking for a hard hitting romance, where there's two people madly in love with each other; and in turn, they constantly talk about them, please go read a different book.

Do I love Jay? Yeah, I'm not afraid to admit it, however I won't let the fact I miss him, and want him to be safe, effect my day. I was the head honcho around camp now, since Clarisse wasn't here. My main order of business was to make sure the Hunters and campers didn't murder each other. No simple task, but hey it could be worse, I could be Jay, and be on a quest where two people are sure to die.

I shook Nico, until he opened his dark eyes and yawned. "Ahhh morning Bianca, what we got planned for today?" He asked stretching out his arms.

I reached under my bed, and pulled out my sword, and strapped it to my hip. I pulled out a bow and quiver from my wardrobe. I started strapping on my armor over my chest, I was pretty comfortable in just a t-shirt and jeans today.

"Well after breakfast you and Malcom, are gonna be on lake patrol. Beckendorf and I, we're gonna scout the woods, make sure the barrier is still up and good, and to deal with any monsters on the outside." I told him, repeating the orders I received from Chiron last night.

We only had handful of campers here, so we needed to spend more time than usual patrolling. After Nico was dressed and up, we left the cabin, Castor and Pollux made it very clear to us, not to disturb their sleep. Hades, I didn't blame them, sometimes I wanted to sleep in to. However I promised Jay, that in his, Thalia, and Percy's absence, that I would be in charge, and I would keep everyone safe.

Nico and I quickly ate our breakfast, made offerings to our father, and reported to Chiron. He was walking around in his full horse form, and he smiled at us.

"Ah Nico, Bianca, how are you two feeling today?" He asked us.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh I could be better." I said.

"Still wish you were on the quest with Jay and the others?" Chiron asked

I nodded, "Yes, I would give anything to be out there with Jay and the others right now." I told him honestly.

He had a grave look on his face. "I'm sure you would. With the amount of power they have however, I'm sure they will succeed. You have a different goal however. Your job is to help keep the people of this camp safe. Now, Bianca, Beckendorf is waiting for you near Zeus's fist. Nico, Malcom is waiting for you near the lake. Be vigilant, we don't know what's out there." Chiron explained to us in a serious tone.

It was time now, for Bianca Di Angelo's super exciting day of patrolling the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pizza, or pasta?" Beckendorf asked.

"Pizza easy, umm chicken, or fish?" I asked him.

"Ummm fish." He responded.

We were completely bored out of our minds. Patrolling the forest was like watching paint dry, watching a bunch of green and blue paint dry. That's about how fun patrolling the woods were. Now, Beckendorf and I were just walking naming random foods we liked, and asking the other to pick one or the other. Not exactly the best conversation, but hey, it was better than walking in silence.

I loved being a child of Hades sometimes. My father being god of the underworld and all, I can feel when things are stirring underground, or when there's something causing the ground to shake. Earthquakes were Poseidon's thing, but I could still feel the ground shake better than most. So when I heard hundreds of little pitter patter footsteps on the ground, I grabbed Beckendorf and ducked him quickly down behind a bush.

"What!? What, is it!?" He asked in a whisper.

I peered my head over the bushes and I almost screamed. Hundreds of huge ants were carrying huge pieces of bronze. Beckendorf's eyes widened, and if it weren't for me grabbing him by the shoulder, he would've ran right over and gotten himself killed. I grabbed his shoulder and held him back down onto the ground behind the bush.

"Are you crazy!? We don't know if those things are dangerous or not!" I whispered loudly to him.

"Do you see those pieces of bronze!? Those are pieces of a mechanical dragon, it was built in camp a really long time ago. It could change the tide of the war with Kronos!" He yelled, bouncing like a kid on Christmas morning.

I could see it now, the one ant crawled by with a giant bronze dragon head. It certainly looked pretty deadly. I Beckendorf could get this thing working, it really would turn the tide in the war against Kronos. However, those were certainly a lot of giant ants. There was no-way we could secure their hill base with the amount of campers we had at camp. Perhaps if we had Jay, Percy, and Thalia here, we could. However my job was to keep camp safe, not lead them on a suicide mission.

"Look Beckendorf, we can't go after it right now. We don't have the man power, we're gonna need a lot more man power, we need to wait for more campers." I ordered.

He looked like somebody slapped his puppy, however he lifted his head and nodded. "Right, come on let's get back to camp and report to Chiron." He said.

I was actually pretty excited about the dragon. I couldn't wait for Jay to get back so I could show him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

The amount of awkwardness between Phoebe and me right now was insane. It was our turn to watch and make sure no monsters snuck up on us. Just a few days ago, in-case you don't remember, we almost fought in front of the whole camp. After that, we argued at the war-table and I screamed out to everyone that I was a son of Artemis, and Zoe probably had to have a very uncomfortable conversation with her. I needed to say something, something to end the silence, it was killing me.

"So um… I'm sorry." I said to her.

She looked at me with squinted eyes. "What are you sorry for?" She asked.

Crap, wasn't expecting that, I was expecting an insult. "Um, you know, pushing you, arguing with you, scaring you… being born." I said sadly.

She sighed and shook her head. "No, I should be the one that's sorry. I hate males, I do, but… you're Lady Artemis's son, I should have treated you better. Zoe explained everything to me, Lady Artemis trust you, and loves you. I don't have to like you that much, but I should at least be respecting you." She said like the words were poison.

I grimly nodded. I felt kinda bad, this girl had obviously had good reason to hate men. However since I was born, now she had to reject everything she believed in and accept me. It wasn't that fair if you think about it. I loved my mother, more than anything, but her life has gotten much harder since I came to be.

"Thanks… um you can get some sleep, wake up Zoe, she's next I'm pretty sure." I told her.

She nodded and walked to the tents. Soon my favorite black haired hunter was sitting in front of me. She smiled sheepishly and leaned back. I don't know what it was, whenever I was around Zoe, she always just made me more comfortable. I knew I admitted my feelings for Bianca, but with Zoe around me, it just made me feel like my stomach was tying up in bunches.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zoe asked her elbows on her knees leaning forward.

So, I told her. "Well, so you ever just feel like… the people around you, their lives would be better if you weren't around?" I asked.

She looked at me with concern. "What made you think this?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know, it's just I keep thinking about my mother. Until I was born, her life was easy. Ever since I was claimed, it's like her life has gotten harder. All the people I care about have been put in danger. My mom, you, hell Carter and Sadie, you remember I told you about them? They had to have their memory wiped just because I was born." I vented to her.

She shook her head and sat next to me. "No Jay, I come and save your life, and put myself in danger because I care about you, the same with your mother. Us people we don't care that we get put in danger, we all care about you. That's why we do the things we do for you." She explained to me placing an arm on my shoulder.

I looked into those dark obsidian eyes, she was right, why was I complaining? I was lucky. Not a lot of people in this world had the friends I did. I had people like Zoe, who has shown time and time again, she would put herself in absolute danger to help me. Percy, he has been by my side in every dangerous thing I've done since I became a demi-god. Thalia the same way, and same with Grover. Bianca, she loved me, and she would do anything to help me.

"Zoe… why did you get so scared when we mention the general. Also, what is his actual name? We need to know what, and who we're up against." I told her.

Her face went that deathly pale color it did when she was nervous, I felt kinda bad for asking her about it. However, anyone could see my reasoning behind it.

"Do you know of the Titan Atlas?" She asked me.

I nodded. "That Titan that's punishment was to hold up the sky, yeah I've heard of him before." I told her.

She nodded her head. "He was the best warrior in the Titan army, they called him "The General" me however… I called him Father." She finally admitted.

That hit me like a sack of bricks. The last line of the prophecy ran through my head. _"One shall perish by a parent's hand."_ No, I thought to myself. Not Zoe, she will not die. She's done too much for me, no Titan was going to harm her, or my mother. You don't mess with Jason Nicholson's family, you don't do anything to harm them without having to kill him first. Atlas, was going to pay, he had the nerve to trap my mother under the sky, and he thought that I was just going to let that happen? He had another thing coming to him, I was going to do anything humanly possible to get to him, and I was going to kill him. I don't care if he was a Titan, he was going to die by my hand. I was tired of being useless, of always being knocked unconscious. This time was going to be very different.

"Listen to me Zoe, I know what you're thinking. It's not gonna happen." I told her.

She shook her head. "You heard the prophecy Jay. I'm the only one that last line could possibly apply to." She told me, looking absolutely broken.

I've never seen her like this. The normally strong stone-solid, huntress was now ready to break down in tears. Seeing her like this, it made me want to help her survive even more. I wasn't going to let her or anyone else die on this quest.

"Listen to me Zoe, I am not letting you, or anyone else die on this quest. Nobody is dying under my leadership, I know what the prophecy said, I'm gonna do everything I can do stop it from happening." I told her looking into her dark eyes with reassurance.

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "How are you gonna do that Jay? Nobody can stop prophecy's, how are you gonna do that?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh I'll find a way, I always do." I said with a smile.

She let out a small laugh. "Well I hope you succeed, and if I do die, at least it will be with you, and in protection of Lady Artemis." She said with a smile.

I shook my head. "Nope, you're not going to die. I won't let you." I told her reassuringly again.

She sighed defeated. "Well at least the quest won't be boring." She said.

I had to agree with that, you could never complain about a demi-god quest being boring. "Yeah you're right. I feel bad for Bianca, it must be so boring at camp." I said.

 **Bianca's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I was walking back to camp wanting to shoot myself with an arrow. Beckendorf was going on and on about the dragon, and improvements and modifications he would make to him if he would capture the parts. Safe to say, other than that little bit of excitement of seeing the dragon, it had been such a boring day. We hadn't had anything to do, I wonder if Nico had any luck. At least he probably encountered some Naiads, or water nymphs.

"Ughh I just wish something would happen, it's so-."

"GET DOWN!" Beckendorf yelled, taking me down to the ground.

I was caught completely of guard, when a giant fireball sailed over my head! Beckendorf helped me up and I dusted the dirt off my armor. I looked around camp, and it was a complete war zone! Fireballs and bolts of lightning were sailing everywhere! Campers ran, screaming, shooting arrows, and trying to run away! What had happened when we were gone!? We had only been out patrolling for like an hour! Nico and Malcom ran up to us, there face beating with sweat, and there armor singed.

"Nico! What the Hades happened here!? Who's attacking us!?" I asked him pulling out my sword.

"We don't know! Five of these older dudes dressed like Gandhi, just showed up, they demanded that we give them Jay or be destroyed! After we told them he wasn't here, they just started shooting fire and lightning everywhere! The cabins are burning and they're setting our forest on fire!" He yelled.

They were looking for Jay!? Who could these people possibly be, nobody knew about this camps location!? More importantly how the Hades did they get into camp, the border should have kept them out! I had all these questions running through my head, but one thing was on my mind. I had to stop these people, Jay, Percy, and Thalia were counting on me to keep camp safe.

"Beckendorf Malcom, you go towards the lake and take out any of them you see, Nico, me and you are going to find help the people at the cabins! Go!" I shouted, running towards the cabins.

Nico followed closely behind me, and we ran to the cabin. Chiron was knocked unconscious against the Zeus cabin. The few campers were running away, trying to find their friends and a place to hide. Two men in cloth clothing were in, the middle of the camp, right near the food court. Nico and I ran to them, both our swords raised. I decided to put mine away and pull out my bow. I aimed a notched arrow at the two of them.

"STOP!" I shouted at the two of them.

They both turned around to my brother and me. They held long oak staffs, one had lightning radiating from the tip, and the other had smoldering flames from tip.

They pointed their staves at us. "Give up now! Give us Jason Nicholson, and we will leave now, and no more harm will come to your camp!" One man yelled.

"Who are you!? Why are you looking for Jay!?" I demanded from them.

"That is classified house of life business! All we ask of you is to deliver us the boy and we will leave in peace!" One of them yelled at me.

"Jay isn't here! We told you that already!" Nico yelled pointing his sword at them.

"We know this is a lie! And if he is not here, you know where he is! We will not leave until we know where he is!" The one yelled charging up the fire in his staff.

I was having enough of these guys. I didn't care who they were anymore, or who sent them. I was going to drive them out of this camp, I wouldn't let them know where Jay was. House of Life. Who the hell were they!? That wasn't important right now, what was important, was that I needed to get these guys out of camp. Rage coursed up inside me, as I looked around and saw cabins burning. Hunters, and campers alike were running rampant, trying to flee to safety. We had never faced opponents like this, opponents who had fire and lightning at their command. I wasn't going to run, it's not what Jay, Percy, and Thalia would have done, they would stay and fight, that's what Nico and I would do.

I pulled back my bow-string even further. "I will give you and your friend's one chance, leave now, and never return, and abandon your search for Jay. If you do this, my brother and I will let you live." I said with venom in my voice.

The two men laughed and fire a blast of lightning and fire at Nico and I. We both rolled to the side, and dodged. We both looked at each other, we nodded to one another. We both knew exactly what we had to do.

"We warned you." Nico said in a deadly tone.

"NOW NICO!" I yelled to him.

We both pulled out our swords and let out a huge loud yell. We stabbed our swords into the ground and the earth began to shake. A large crack began to appear in the earth. The combined rage of Nico and I caused over 50 skeleton warriors to climb up from the earth, and stood in-front of us, each had swords raised, and stood waiting for our orders.

"Legion attack!" Nico and I both yelled.

The warriors charged the two men. They attempted but failed miserably to shoot fireballs and lightning bolts at the warriors. As soon as they got close, the two men screamed, and turned on their heels and ran away. A group of campers and hunters had gathered behind me, and I saw the three other men in Gandhi clothes run away with them. The group was driven from camp, and the group of campers and hunters all cheered behind us.

Nico and I had sweat beading down our faces. My poor little brother's knees buckled, and I had to catch him so he didn't fall flat on his face. Summoning that many warriors took a lot out of the both of us. Chiron stirred and got back onto all four of his feet. He shook his head to wake himself up, and sauntered over to us.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked.

"A few people are injured, but nobody died!" One of the healers shouted from the back of the group.

Chiron nodded his head. "Good, good. Bianca, Nico, we all owe you a debt, if not for you those men would have destroyed this camp." He said to us.

The group of people all clapped behind us. It felt good to have some recognition, I had to admit I had been craving it for a while. I hoped that these crazy people looking for Jay, would never come back, and that he didn't have another danger to face on his quest.

Chiron ushered Nico and me into the big house, ordering all the other campers to start putting out fires. We sat in the living room of the big house. "Chiron who were those men? They said they were from the house of life." I asked him.

He let out a huge sigh. "Do you two remember how Jay is the first ever demi-god/ ancient Egyptian magician?" He asked.

We both nodded. "Well, The House of Life is the main base for all magicians. Other than magicians only the gods know of its existence. It's safe to assume that they see Jay as a dangerous threat, now that he knows of both sides of his blood." He said to us fitting back into his wheelchair.

Well this was just great, now Jay would have a bunch of crazy magicians after him. That's not what he needed right now, he needed to focus on just finding his mother.

"Well I need to send Jay an iris message straight away." I told Chiron.

 **A:N) Heyyyyyy everyone!:) I know that my chapters are only about 4 thousand words each now, I hope you guys don't mind! I felt like the first book was too short because I had the chapters so long!**

 **So what do you guys think of Bianca going all badass on the magicians? I know we didn't have any action from Jay in this chapter, but I promise his quest will continue next chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope you all have a very very merry Christmas!:)**

 **So as usual guys, thank you all for reading! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	7. We hitch a ride on a giant pig

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped.

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

You'd think being the son of the moon, I'd be able to stay up all night long. Nope. I had to sleep to, I only needed like two or three hours of sleep, but I still needed it. I said goodnight to Zoe, and switched shifts with Thalia. Thalia and Zoe weren't exactly best-friends, so I probably should've kept one eye open. I didn't however, I slumped down in my sleeping bag next to Percy, who was snoring away. I lay back on my bed roll, trying to close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I couldn't however, no matter how hard I tried.

If you had all the things I have on my mind, on yours, I guarantee you wouldn't have an easy time falling asleep either. We had to make it all the way to San Francisco, and capture Nereus, my Uncle managed to get us a train further west in the morning. I had no idea how we were supposed to capture that guy, I had no idea how I was supposed to save Annabeth, I had no idea how I was supposed to save my mother form under the sky, I had no idea how I was supposed to defeat a Titan, a lot of "I don't knows", and not a lot of I can do that's.

I may have acted all confident in front of the others; however, I was worried. I was supposed to be one of the most powerful heroes in history. Yeah, one of the perks of being the first ever demi-god/Egyptian magician. It wasn't a perk to me at all. I had a hard time doing even the simplest of magic, and I couldn't stack up to the likes of Percy or Thalia with my demi-god abilities. I rummaged through my pack and pulled out the picture I stole from my grandparent's house.

It was a picture of my parents, grandparents, and my former best-friends, Carter and Sadie Kane, and their parents. I still couldn't believe that those magicians took my memory of them. My mind felt violated, they messed with my memories, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember what the two of them were like, or things we did. All I had was this picture of them.

I guess I should be thankful I didn't have more memories taken away. I can't even imagine how terrible that would be, having all your memories taken away? I hope me or anyone I cared about ever had that. I put the picture away and forced my eyes closed, hopefully I would have a decent one hour of sleep.

 _ **Jay's dream.**_

My dream was weird, it was like I was seeing from someone else's eyes. I tried to control my arms, but couldn't. I looked around and I was in some sort of garden. A small, crystal blue stream ran next to me, with gorgeous trees, and a wonderful fresh, forest smell in the air. A slope led up, where I could see a giant tree with golden fruit hanging from it.

I recognized that tree from the myths I studied with Annabeth. The golden fruit were the apples of immortality, the ones that grew in the garden of the Hesperides. I also remembered it was guarded by a 100 headed dragon, and whoever's body I was in, was walking towards it. I tried to stop myself, but it was still completely useless. He looked down and I gasped myself, even though the body I was in didn't.

I would recognize the face anywhere. The dark obsidian eyes, the long, silky, mid-night black hair. The perfectly sculpted cheekbones, the perfect figure, and body.

It was the girl who's saved my life millions of times, Zoe Nightshade.

However it didn't like the Zoe I knew today. She didn't have that gritty toughness you saw on her nowadays. Her few little faded scars from thousands of years of fighting at my mother's side. Also, her signature scowl was replaced with an innocent looking face that had a look of massive worry in her eyes, as she looked up at me, or whosever body I was seeing through.

"Please, you can't go up there and face Landon alone!" Zoe pleaded.

I had never seen Zoe like this, it was like she was worried sick for whoever's body I was in. I was used to her pretending to be super serious and hard willed, which she was, but every now and then with me she dropped the act.

"I have killed monsters by the thousands, fear not, I am not afraid of Landon." The persons whose body I was in said confidently.

I looked down and saw the arms, rough, large and rippling. The arms themselves were as big around as my head. He certainly looked like he could take down tons of monsters.

"Please! Landon will kill you, he has 100 heads, which will see you wherever you hide! It will be the hardest of all your labors, please let me help you!" She begged grabbing his hand.

My breathing completely stopped. I knew whose eyes I was looking through now. It was the same man that almost killed me when I was 12, I was looking through the eyes of Hercules. Or as they called him in Greek times, Heracles.

I had no idea Zoe knew him, I mean I never liked to talk about my fight with him. Spoiler alert, he almost killed me and my mom had to save my life.

"How can you help me slay Landon pretty one?" He asked her.

Zoe's face completely blushed, I had never seen her blush that much. As a matter of fact I don't think I've ever seen her blush at all. She was always so strong looking, and like royalty. From this point of view, she looked like a love struck girl. Which was one the most surprising things I've ever seen.

She pulled a bronze hairpin from her hair. She handed it to Heracles, and he examined it. "How will this help me slay Landon pretty one?" He asked.

Zoe blushed again and explained. "It changed into a sword, go on press the clip." She told him.

He pressed the center of the pin and a long celestial bronze celestial bronze sword emerged from it. It took a minute but I recognized the sword, it was riptide, Percy's sword. Heracles was the previous owner of it, he got it from Zoe.

"This sword has perfect balance." Heracles said waving it around.

"It is called Anaklasmus. Use it to slay Landon, in exchange… I must ask a favor of you." She pleaded.

"Of course pretty one; in return for your help, I will do this favor for you." He told her.

"Helping you take an apple… my sisters and father will be angry. They'll cast me out, and I will no longer be able to call this place home… will you take me with you when you leave?" She asked.

The "great hero" nodded his head. "Of course I will agree to this! You are risking your family to help me, I will honor your request after I defeat Landon." He told her.

As I watched the battle between Heracles and Landon, my mind was racing. I never knew Zoe had history with Heracles, I couldn't help but feel semi jealous. No, she couldn't have. She would've told me something about being on journeys with him if she had. After Landon laid slain, Heracles triumphantly plucked an apple from the tree, and walked down the hill straight past Zoe, without even a passing glance.

Her look of admiration, turned to one of horror and sadness. She clung to the heroes arm, and pleaded with him. "You… you promised to take me with you! My family will outcast me after this!" She begged.

He pulled his arm away from her and just snickered. "Ha, I have no room on my journeys for you. I just needed your help to slay Landon. I have more important things to do then worry about you." He said to her shoving her off his arm.

Before I could scream in my mind and try to choke the "great hero" Zoe looked at me. Not at Heracles, but her eyes met mine exactly.

"Jay! Jay, Percy, come on!-."

 _ **End of Jay's dream.**_

 __"JAY, PERCY! WAKE UP!"

I jumped so high I hit the top of my head on the roof of the tent! I landed on-top of Percy, who bolted awake, with half his hair sticking up and drool down his cheek. Come on Percy, Annabeth is gone for a few days and you already start drooling again?

Zoe was in the door of the tent, the bright sun shining down on her back. "Zoe, what time is it?" I asked rubbing my head and putting on my pack.

"You said Lord Apollo got our train tickets for noon, its 9 am now, we need to get moving. Also, Bianca is in an iris message she said she needs to speak with you and Percy, and Thalia right away." She told me, as Percy and I followed her out of the tent.

Nikki, and Phoebe were up organizing our supplies, while Thalia was waiting for us near the iris message where Bianca's face was. It was beat up with scratches and burn marks. Bits of her black hair was singed off, and she looked like she had just ran a marathon. Nico was right near her in a similar state.

"Bianca, Nico, what in the gods name happened to you guys?" Percy asked them.

After taking a few deep breaths Bianca explained. "We were attacked, a group of five men attacked the camp! Nobody was seriously hurt, but we're pretty banged up, and we finally managed to put out the fires!" She said in-between breathes.

"What!? Who attacked, what did they want?" Thalia asked them.

"Some crazy dudes dressed like Gandhi! They were crazy, they demanded we give them Jay, and when we said you weren't there, they started shooting fire and lightning everywhere from these weird long stick things." Nico pipped up from behind her.

A tingle crept down my spine, guys in Gandhi clothes that shot lightning and fire from long weird stick things. That sounded like a magician. I dropped my bag and fumbled through it, until I found my long white oak-wood staff. I spoke the incantation and it grew to three feet long.

"B, Nico, did it look like this? The weird stick things that they were carrying." I said showing them my staff.

Bianca nodded her head. "Yeah that's what they had. I guessed they were magicians, but they said they came from some place called The House of Life. I wanted to call and tell you, there after you, I told them to leave you alone when Nico and I drove them off, but I don't think they'll listen, be careful while you're on the quest." Bianca said before dispelling the iris message.

My legs almost collapsed on themselves. The House of Life was after me, how in the world did they even remembered me!? Amos told me that they weren't my biggest fans since I was half-god. However I didn't have any idea how they would figure out where I was. I felt angry, they attacked camp half-blood! As soon as I saved my mother, I was gonna find them and give them an arrow to the head.

"What's the house of life Jay?" Percy asked.

Thalia and Zoe had walked off to help Nikki, Phoebe, and Grover. "Don't worry about it now Perce, right now we need to save Annabeth and my mom. Did you have that dream last night?" I asked him, since we often had the same dreams.

"The one with Zoe in it? And Heracles using riptide?" He asked quietly.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I didn't know anything about Zoe's past." I told him.

"Well that's probably how she became a hunter." Percy explained,

Nikki walked over as she was fiddling with her blonde hair in an attempt to put it into a ponytail. "You two ready? We should get to the train station now. The tickets will get us to New Mexico, Artemis and Annabeth can only hold out for so long." Nikki said.

She was correct about that. I put thoughts of Zoe's past and The House of Life in the back of my mind for now. I focused on the task at hand, and that was rescuing Annabeth and my mom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Zoe's POV (1** **st** **person)**

The train ride was oddly silent. I had almost gotten used to Jay, and the other males jumping around acting like complete idiots. However while we were on the train, I couldn't help but notice Perseus and Jay staring at me oddly, like they had just discovered something old and hidden away on my face. I checked the mirror, eternal youth kept my face pretty smooth, I didn't think there was anything wrong with it.

Our train ride finished in a small town in New Mexico, and right now we were taking a small break to resupply. Between Grover, Perseus, and Jay the food we had was gone relatively quickly.

"How much longer do you think before we make it to San Francisco?" Jay asked tossing a rock in the air.

"Should be another two or three days if we can find a bus to get us that far-. Grover, are you alright?" Nikki started, before she noticed the Satyr fidgeting around.

He looked like he was going to burst out of his skin. His eyes were bolding and his legs were shaking. Jay and Percy went over, and held him still, but soon before Jay started acting the same way! His body shook and he began to look around franticly.

"G…Grover do you feel it!?" He asked his head bobbling back side to side.

The Satyr bleated. "Bahhhh, yes! It's Pan I can feel him!"

"Um guys, we have more problems to worry about!" Nikki exclaimed pointing towards the woods.

Before I could worry about what Jay said about feeling the presence of the missing nature god, I saw brush of the tree-line begin to shake. Out of them emerged the skeletal warriors that had started chasing us at back in D.C! I pulled out my bow and fired an arrow, which harmlessly bounced off it.

The group closed in on us, and everything went to Hades. I was side-by-side with Phoebe, stabbing and slashing with my knives, while we tried to fend them off. Nikki, had caught on quite well to sword-play. She parried strikes, and stabbed, even though whenever she got a hit it merely knocked the warrior back for a few moments.

Jay of course was back to back with Percy, while Thalia charged with her spear, while Grover played his reed-pipes. Jay and Perseus fought like a well-oiled machine, moving off each-other's movements perfectly. If these warriors were killable, we'd have been done in a minute.

However it was not like that. We we're corralled into a circle, and each warrior had handguns aimed at us. I looked to my left and saw a warrior pull the trigger, it was aimed straight at Nikki.

"No!" I yelled running over to her.

The bullet harmlessly deflected off her. What in the…. It was the Neman Lion pelt of course! It was impenetrable!

"We need a plan!" Thalia yelled hiding behind her shield.

Jay straightened and almost keeled over! Percy reached down and helped him to his feet. Jay deflected a bullet with his knife, before standing up with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh I think we'll get the help we need!" He yelled pointing to the forest.

Out of the brush the largest boar I had ever seen came bursting out! Its tusks knocked all the warriors aside, and stomped them out! Which I knew of course wouldn't kill them, however it crippled them for a time. I recognized the animal. It was the Erymanthian Boar. It was one of the sacred animals of Lady Artemis, which explains why it came to Jay's aid! The idiot flashed that annoyingly cute goofy grin of his and petted the giant animal.

"Well great timing buddy." He said.

The Boar made a giant snorting sound and Jay nodded. "Yeah, we're on our way to save Mom and our friend. Can you give us a hand?" He asked, clearly understanding him.

The Boar nodded enthusiastically. Jay smirked and leaped onto its back. He turned to the rest of us who just looked at him with our mouth agape. "Wow… he truly must be Lady Artemis's son." Phoebe muttered next to me.

"Well!? Are you guys coming? Artemis and Annabeth are waiting for us to save them!" He yelled from atop the animal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Okay, I know I'm in the middle of a very important mission, to save my mother, and one of my best-friends; but, riding the Erymanthian Boar, was possibly one of the most fun things I'd ever done. It moved so fast for its size! Whenever we thought we were going to ram into a tree, he side-stepped around it at the last possible second! The trees and brush rushing past me, looking up at the beautiful half-moon. It gave me such a great rush!

Everyone else looked like they were about to puke their lunch up. Percy, who usually had a strong stomach, it almost seemed like his face was turning as blue as the food he ate. Thalia was did lean over the side and throw up once, I remembered she wasn't a very big fan at moving at top speeds like this. Hard to believe the two demi-gods who could save or destroy Olympus on their 16th birthday, were getting sick riding a pig. Phoebe and Zoe were doing slightly better, even though their heads seemed to be spinning. Grover and Nikki seemed to be completely calm, like I was.

I had to say again, Nikki really impressed me so far. She found out she was a demi-god, two days ago, it was insane the level of skill she was showing now. She was almost as good an archer as I was.

Almost.

After the ride was finally over, while almost everyone else jumped off at the first possible second, I was slightly bummed. It was nice having some fun for a change. The only place I really had fun was at camp, that's was when I didn't have to go on a life-threatening quests. I patted the giant animal's side and smiled.

"Thanks for the lift buddy. Don't you worry, we're gonna go save mom." I told it.

It let out a giant snort, _"No problem Jay! If you ever need my help again just call, good luck saving Lady Artemis!" He squealed before jetting off into the forest._

I turned to my friends who were all on the ground trying not to regurgitate their lunch. I stood in the middle of them, and I couldn't help but laugh. If you were in my position you would've laughed the same way.

"Haha so did you guys enjoy the ride?" I asked them trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Jay, you are so dead if we survive this quest." Thalia muttered as she got onto her feet.

I laughed and helped Percy off the ground. He brushed himself off and turned to where we were at. It was a humongous junkyard, large heaps of scrap metal and busted machines lay in huge piles everywhere. It was a harsh unforgiving desert, and I couldn't feel any trees or greenery for a few miles. That would certainly be news for me.

"It's Hephaestus junkyard." Zoe said in amazement.

"Um care to elaborate?" I asked her.

She punched me in the arm. "You idiot! It's in the name. They call it the junkyard of the gods. All of Hephaestus's failed creations come here, or his defective ones." She explained.

I rubbed where she hit me. "No need to punch me though…" I muttered.

Nikki came up between us, and looked up in amazement. "Yeah Zoe's right, we need to be careful though. The legend says if you take anything from the junkyard, it awakens a defective Talos, an automaton that guards the place." She explained to us all.

"Okay easy then. Nobody take anything, and let's get through it." Percy said.

Nikki shook her head, she faced the whole group of us. "Not just that. Do you guys remember the line of the prophecy? "One will be lost in the land without rain", the junkyard is a desert, what do they not have a lot of in the desert…?" She asked.

We all let her words set in. It was obviously clear, the prophecy was clear. We know they often have double meanings, but you can never discount the meaning you initially think it is. What Nikki was saying scared all of us, even me.

One of us was supposed to die in this junkyard.

 **A/N :) Helloooo and happy new year to all of you guys! I hope you guys had a safe and happy new year! Also give all of yourselves a round of applause, "The First Son of Artemis" has over 110+ follows and favorites! And this story is on pace to smash that number! I can't explain again how thankful I am to you guys.**

 **I'll admit it again, I thought this story was going to completely bomb, and have 0 of everything. I never expected I would be in the middle of writing a sequel, and in no life-time expected the sequel to be getting just as popular as the original! So again thank you amazing people all so much!**

 **I'm sorry these updates are taking longer its because….. I've been working on my own original story!:D I've had the idea for such a long time, and I finally put it to paper, and am currently updating and refreshing the first chapter!**

 **If you have any interest in reading it, go to and search for the writer domgk115, the same exact name I have here, and let me know what you think of it!**

 **So as usual guys thank you soooo much! Please leave a review! Thank you all for reading! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeeee!:)**


	8. I shoot lots of DAM lightning

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Nikki's POV (1** **st** **person)**

One thing I learned from my time in the desert, is it's terrible for your hair. My hair was all frizzy, and floating around in all directions. It was weird, my blonde locks were in a ponytail, yet they still floated around everywhere. I never gave much thought to my appearance, but the junkyard made hairs stand up on the back of my neck as well. All sorts of pieces of scrap metal, large mechanical animals, bent pieces of machinery, man Hephaestus sure did mess up a lot for the god of blacksmiths. Jay walked closely next to me, with the rest of us closely behind. I didn't know these quest could take so long. I actually missed my bed in the huge, bright, yellow, Apollo cabin.

Jay looked on edge, I guessed the closer we got to his mom, the more he worried. His bow was already summoned and around his body. I was kinda jealous of his cool, summon on command, knives and bow. I wish my dad would give me some kind of cool present like that. However as Jay and the rest of the group explained, the gods are busy, they have responsibilities to attend to, and right now MY dad was baring the heat down on this desert way too hard.

Something else about Jay was on my mind. He had a drawstring bag around his back; and around his shoulder, was what I liked to call a man purse, however I knew better then to call it that. He hasn't opened it yet this whole quest, at least not that I've seen. I couldn't help but wonder what he was keeping in there. It didn't seem like anything big was in there.

I kept my eyes forward trying to focus on just crossing the graveyard. I was just about to ask Jay why he was so tired looking, with blood draining from his face, when a large BOOOOMMM, rippled throughout the whole junkyard!

I pulled the bow off my back, and all weapons were drawn in a second. I had an arrow notched, aimed up. My jaw dropped. An absolutely gigantic automaton, was lumbering towards us. It had a large bronze spear, and was sparking electricity all over the place. It shook the earth beneath my feet with each gargantuan step it took.

"Oh COME ON! Who took something from the junkyard!?" Jay yelled over the moving giant.

We looked around and nobody said anything. Jay threw his arms up in exasperation. "Um guys, we can blame each other later! Now, we should RUN!" I yelled grabbing Jay and pushing him forward.

The seven of us burst into a run. We ran past huge piles of scrap, with the Talos right on our heels. Its steps at walking speed, got it much further than us at running speed. I heard it getting closer, then out of nowhere I felt my arm being grabbed.

"LOOK OUT!" Phoebe the hunter had grabbed my arm and tossed me aside into a pile of garbage. She was smacked aside into a large piece of sheet metal, and fell to the ground motionless.

Zoe screamed, and ran to her side, while they rest of us tried to avoid the large spear it was swinging. Jay did backflips, and slides and dodges and rolls. Percy, Thalia and Grover were nearly avoiding decapitation. I fired arrows in vein, they harmlessly bounced off the bronze machine. The back-end of the spear came out of nowhere, I tried to roll to the side, but it hit my shoulder and sent me flying backwards! I felt my rotator cuff tear, and I clutched my shoulder, as I felt tears start to stream down my face. I landed right near Jay's feet. He looked down at me with wide eyes, and looked back up to the automaton.

"Guys! Get Nikki and everyone else and run! I'll take care of this thing!" He said with a determined look on his face.

"What!? NO!" I yelled trying to get up, but the pain in my shoulder kept me down.

Percy came over and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, and the six of us started to run. They must have all trusted Jay could take the thing down. I didn't see how he planned on it, it was huge! Jay was just under six feet tall, which I'll admit was tall for a 14 year old like him, but still, that thing had to be 40 feet tall!

However I'll admit; Jay sounded confident, but he certainly didn't look it. Sweat trickled down his brow, his were shaking like maracas as he fumbled with the buckle to man purse on his shoulder. We all watched from afar, wondering what in the world he was doing.

"No… he can't be, you don't think he's, well, you know?" Thalia asked.

"Well if he does he needs to be careful! He told me even the littlest bit of it, burns him up." Percy yelled out.

"What!? What is he doing!?" I asked.

I got my answer. He pulled out a small stick looking thing. It was made of white wood, but did certainly not look like it could take down a forty foot tall robot. We all saw him mutter some words, and the stick grew into a long three foot staff of white wood. He held out the staff, and I could see him concentrating so hard more sweat trickled down his face. Soon, bits of red lightning began to radiate around his body! It cackled at the tip of the staff, and in his left fingertips! He swung the staff like a helicopter blade, and large bits of electricity radiated until his whole body was incased in a red, electric aura!

He screamed out. "You. Will. Not. Harm. MY FRIENDS!"

He launched a huge barrage of red lightning at the automaton! As soon as it was hit, large steam blast from every outlet it had! It slumped to its knees with a loud BOOOMMMMM, to shake the earth one last time, it fell back with another loud THUMPPP! Jay's eyes were wide open. The last of the bits of red lightning, finally stopped cackling from around Jay's body. He turned to look at us. His white t-shirt was in tatters, he was breathing like he had just ran the Boston marathon three times, he made the white-wood staff shrink back down to a stick, and place it back into his bag. He stumbled over to us, even though he looked like he would fall at any point.

"Was… was that, you know, from your dad?" Thalia asked tentatively.

He managed to crack a weak smile. "Ha, jealous?" he asked the daughter of Zeus.

We all managed to laugh at that. What in the world did I just see!? Jay was no son of Zeus, no way should he have been able to produce that much lightning! Where in the world did he learn how to do that? What did Thalia mean when she asked if it was from his dad? Maybe his dad was a demi-god son of Zeus and he inherited the ability? That still wouldn't explain why it was red lightning.

"Is everyone alright? Anyone hurt?" Jay asked.

"JAY HELP ME!" Zoe yelled from behind us.

Phoebe that huntress lay motionless in Zoe's lap. I could see her chest rising and falling, but very slowly and sparsely. Jay pushed his way through the group of us, and leaned down by the huntresses' side. He put his head on her chest to listen for the heartbeat. He looked up at Zoe gravely, then over to me.

"Nikki come here, your dad's god of medicine, maybe you can see what we can do." He said gesturing for me to join him.

Being closer to him now I could see his hair was singed, and I could smell the brunt fabric of his clothes. I placed my hands on Phoebe's chest, and to my utter surprise I could feel everything that was wrong with her! I could hear her heart beating very slowly in my head, and felt the ribs cracked in her stomach. Must be another daughter of Apollo power. However, I didn't need to be a daughter of Apollo to know… Phoebe had no chance.

Here was the girl that saved my life, and I couldn't do anything about it… I looked up at Zoe. "Zoe I… I'm sorry." I said to her.

Zoe look devastated. She looked like she was gonna ask for time alone when Phoebe spoke up weakly. "Jay…" She muttered.

Jay brought his face back into view. He looked like he was about to burst into tears, the same as I was about to. I never thought this would happen. The demi-god life wasn't at all like I expected it to be when I figured out about it.

"Jay… please, save Artemis. Save her… i… I'm sorry that I doubted you, you truly are… the first son of Artemis…" She said quietly, before closing her eyes, forever.

An eerie silence washed over all of us. Jay and I stood, and standing made me remember the pain that was in my shoulder. With my newly discovered medical power, I could feel my rotator cuff, definitely torn.

"AHH GODS!" I yelled clutching my shoulder and falling to my knees.

Jay was at my side in a minute, he looked at me with his heart stopping silver eyes and held me straight. "I'm not letting anything happen to you to." He said to me before taking my hurt shoulder with his hand.

He concentrated, and a beautiful glow of silver moonlight emerged from his hand. It washed over my body, and brought me the greatest feeling I've ever had in my life. I felt my wounds healing, my insides becoming all warm and fuzzy. It was like all my body parts were tossed aside and replaced with brand new one, after the light subsided, I felt like I had just been reborn. Jay stood up and smiled down at me.

"Jay that… that was amazing!" I said.

He smiled one time, but before I could give him a hug as thanks, he slumped to his knees, and fell over on his front. He had literally used up ALL his energy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

Don't get me wrong; I think being the first ever demi-god/Egyptian magician in history, is pretty darn cool. The bad thing about it, was my energy is drained even faster thanks to all the cool stuff I can do. I love summoning lightning as much as the next guy, but summoning that much really wiped me out. I had no idea how I even did that! In Brooklyn house I had barley been able to even get lightning to be able to appear out of my staff. Now about a week later I can take down a forty foot robot with red lightning. The worst part however about passing out, was the dream.

 _ **Jay's dream.**_

My dream was completely black. I saw nothing, for a while I heard nothing. Just complete blackness. I feeling of dread washed over me. Was I dead? Is this what happened when you died? No I couldn't be dead. If I was dead I'd be in that recording studio in Hollywood Percy, Annabeth and I had went to two years ago to enter the underworld. I would be talking to Charon the boat man about getting into the underworld. This wasn't it.

The only thing I could see was myself floating, with a silver glow around me.

An awful, evil, bone-chilling, terrible voice broke the silence. "Ahhhhhh Jaassoonnn Nicholson, I fiiiinally meeeet you." It said sending chills down my spine.

"Who are you!? What do you want with me!?" I yelled into the darkness. The voice sounded snake like, and pure evil.

"Ahhhh you will know me eventually young Nicholsonnnnn. Remember I am alwaysssss watching youuuuu. For I ask you one questionnnnnn, tell me and you can avoid a terrible fate in the future!" It spoke to me.

I wanted to give a snarky come back, like I usually do too bad guys to show them they don't scare me. However this voice, it washed me over with a sense of dread and fear. I wanted to say, "I'm not scared of you, you stupid reptile, I'm not telling you anything!" However it came out slightly different.

"Wh… what do you want from me!?" I yelled my voice quivering.

"You will tell me… where are Carter and Sadie Kaneeeeeeee!? Tell meeeee, and you can avoid a terrible fate for the onesssss you care aboutttttt!" It demanded.

Through my visions I saw flashed of my life, and the people I cared about. I saw me and my mother, sitting on the cliff-side talking to each other. I saw me and Percy when he was trying to teach me to swim, and I was trying to teach him to shoot, the both of us laughing and having an amazing time. Then there was Annabeth and me, in the library of camp half-blood, talking about the stuff we were reading. Zoe from the night we spent in the cave together. The last one got me the most, it was the image of Bianca and me, kissing in the woods, the day I left for the quest.

What did this thing want with Carter and Sadie however? This thing had to be Egyptian, if it knew about Carter and Sadie. There was no way I would give them up, even if I did know where they were. Amos said they were safe where they were. I was not about to put that in jeopardy.

"What do you want with Carter and Sadie!?" I demanded to the voice.

It laughed which almost made me fall to my knees. "I will take thatttttt as a no thennn? Very welllllll, I will be seeing you soooooon son of Egypt and Greece!" It bellowed, before all my vision went black.

 _ **End of Dream.**_

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN SNAKE!" I yelled as I bolted upright.

Five other pairs of eyes were on me in a second! I saw Percy right next to me, Nikki, Zoe, Grover, and Thalia. We were in three canoes, riding slowly along a river at a gentle speed. My friends all looked at me with wide eyes, wondering if I was okay.

"Woah, easy man. You passed out in the junkyard, we took a truck to a river. We found canoes, and I got a group of Naiads to help us to Hoover Dam." He explained as the rest of my friends went back to watching the river.

I took a few shaky breaths and looked down. I had gotten a new set of clothes, I was wearing a fresh, orange camp half-blood t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and the same running shoes I always wore. I shook my head a little bit to regain my focus.

"Are we close to the Dam?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, are you alright? Was… was that magic you did back there, with all that lightning?"

I nodded grimly. "Yeah, I have no idea how I did that. I couldn't do any of that while I was training. That much magic will literally burn you up." I explained to him.

He just gave me that "I don't know look" and shrugged his shoulders. "Well we'll worry about that later. We're just about at Hoover Dam." He said.

I wasn't as worried about how I did all that magic, as I was about that demon voice that came to me in my dream. The thing didn't feel Greek, most Greek bad dudes have some kind of physical form. It wasn't Kronos, unfortunately for me Percy had told me what Kronos sounded like from his dreams. It had to be some Egyptian baddie, I would have to talk to Amos as soon as I could get an iris message up. If this; whatever it was, was after Carter and Sadie, then I needed to let Amos know so he could help them out.

We made it to Hoover Dam. Which reminded me of Annabeth. If she were here she would be spewing out facts about how the dam was made, and what type of stone it has in it, and all sorts of useless facts, that I actually enjoyed hearing from her. Percy was thinking the same thing, I could see it on his face. My mom wasn't exactly an expert in the love department, maybe that's why my love life was so complicated, but I didn't need to be a son of Aphrodite to know Percy's feelings for Annabeth. They drove each other crazy, and despite the whole Poseidon vs Athena rivalry they were crazy for each other.

We were waiting in the main lobby of the dam, with food courts and gift-shops all over the place. "We can re-stock on food and supplies here. If only Annabeth were here, she'd be chatting our ear off about the architecture of this place." Thalia told the six of us.

Out of the corner of the eye I saw Nikki crack a sly smile. "Well I really want to go to the DAM snack bar." She said.

I got the joke right away and couldn't help but laugh. "Haha yeah, and then we can call a DAM taxi, and finish this DAM quest." I said.

That got everybody laughing, everyone except Zoe who just stared at us in confusion. "What? What's so funny, what are you guys talking about?" She asked.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Oh Zoe how do you not get the DAM joke. The joke is pretty DAM funny!" I said, and as a response, I got a laugh from everyone, and an elbow in the gut from Zoe.

The whole group was laughing now. It was the perfect time to slip away from the group, to send an iris message to Amos. I showed him them at Brooklyn house, just in case I needed to message him. After the group was making some more DAM jokes, I snuck off to the bathroom. Nobody was in there; it wasn't exactly ideal, but I had to make due. I pulled out a gold drachma, and turned on the water.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Amos Kane." I muttered tossing it into the water.

The water transformed and magically came into a rainbow cloud. In it, I saw Amos sitting on the Brooklyn house terrace. He was wearing his Jazz musician suit, and was seeming to be having a conversation with Khufu the baboon, while I saw Phillip of Macedonia doing flips in front of me.

"Amos!" I yelled through the cloud.

The poor man jumped up so far that I thought he was going to fly off the terrace. His bowl hat fell off his head, which I couldn't help but laugh at. He composed himself, and walked to the side of the pool to talk to me.

"Jay my boy! What's going on? Where are you?" He asked.

"Oh I'm at the Hoover Dam on my way to save my trapped goddess mother from the hands of a Titan Lord, you know typical Greek stuff." I said casually shrugging my shoulder.

The color drained from the magicians face and he gulped. "That sounds… uh dangerous." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders again. "Ehh us Greeks do this stuff all the time, it's kinda the norm for me."

He gulped and readjusted his hat. "Yes well um… what is it you needed to talk to me about it?" He asked.

I told him all about the insane amount of red lightning that I had summoned to defeat the automaton. About how I had no idea where the power came from, and how I had a hard time controlling it, but managed to unleash it to defeat the giant thing.

"Why… why was it red Amos? How is it possible I could conjure that much lightning?" I asked him.

Amos stroked his chin in a thinking gesture. "Hmm well it makes sense that you could conjure that much lightning. Your family is from the line of Ramses the Great, members of your family in the past have bene very powerful. Your father was one of the best lightning elementalist in the whole world. The fact it is red, means it is more powerful. The fact you could conjure that much… well it's probably something to do with the fact you are also a demi-god."

"What does me being a demi-god have to do with my magic being so powerful?" I asked him.

"Well as I explained to you at Brooklyn house, each magician can do a certain amount of magic before it becomes too much for them. It as to do with their size, height, weight, etc. However since you're a demi-god, the power from your mother, makes the amount of magic you can use twice the amount of a normal magician your age!" He exclaimed to me.

"Oh Hades! I forgot to tell you Amos, the House of Life sent magicians to camp half-blood, and they were looking for me! They said they were hunting me. Thankfully my girlfriend summoned an army of skeleton warriors and forced them back before anyone was hurt." I told him recalling what Bianca had told me.

I thought the poor man's eyebrows were going to scrunch together, and his jaw would hit the ground. "You… your girlfriend can summon a skeleton army from the underworld? She sounds uhh… pleasant." He said.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Oh yeah she's great! The worst part of this whole thing though is the crazy dream that I had after I passed out." I told him.

I explained to him my dream, the eerie, terrible, snake-like voice that had spoken to me, demanding I tell him where Carter and Sadie were. He listen intently stroking his chin in a thinking gesture. After I was finished he took a huge sigh of what seemed like regret.

"So Julius was right… Listen Jay, you must be wary of this voice! It is the most dangerous-."

He was cut off by a loud BOOOOMMMM from the lobby where my friends were! I turned around and saw black smoke all around, and the mortals screaming something about terrorist!

Amos seemed to be trying to see what was going on. He had a worried look on his face. "Jay what was that!? I heard someone shout about terrorist!?" He asked.

I looked at him with a calm look. "Oh those are just evil invincible skeleton warriors conjured by a Titan Lord, that once they have the scent of someone they don't stop chasing them until that person is dead."

He seemed so shocked he almost fell into Phillips pool. "Oh, um… are you going to be alright?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah I'll be fine, I do stuff like this every day."

 **A: N) Hey guysssss! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! SO yeah Jay is a pretty powerful magician as well as demi-god. I hope you guys liked the scene where he took down the giant Talos!**

 **If you guys have any questions about anything in the story, please feel free to Pm me and ask me! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Within the next 4 or 5 chapters The Titans Curse will be over and we'll move onto Battle of The Labyrinth!**

 **I also have another announcement! A lot of you have asked what will come after the PJo storyline with "The First Son of Artemis." A lot of you have asked what I will do first.**

 **You guys keep asking whether I will do a crossover with "The Kane Chronicles." Or if I'll jump right into "Heroes of Olympus" well I decided that I am going to release them simultaneously! I will have an update schedule and I will release Jay into both stories during the same time! So this way I can stay true to the timeline, and please all you people who want Heroes of Olympus straight away!**

 **So expect another chapter within the next few days! As usual guys, if you read and even relatively liked the story please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **As usual guys! Have a lovely day! Please leave a review! Goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	9. Bianca gets an upgrade

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I rushed out of the bathroom as soon as the iris message was dispelled. I rushed back to where my friends were. I couldn't find them anywhere, which made me panic straight away. I pulled my bow off my back as I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I turned and saw one of the skeleton warriors approaching. I launched a few arrows at it, which did nothing but slow it down. Where could my friends be!? The dam of course! They would want to be near Percy's main element. I rushed out to the main dam, firing arrows behind me to slow down the group of three warriors that joined me now.

I finally reached the dam. I ran straight for my group of friends who were busy with a large group of skeletons on their own.

"GET DOWN!" Zoe yelled as I ran towards her. I did a barrel roll forward, and I saw one of Zoe's arrows zoom past my head and impaled one of them in the forehead, knocking them backwards.

"Thanks for that." I said as I got next to Zoe, and pulled out my two knives.

She launched another arrow right over my shoulder, "Anytime, now we need a plan and we need one now!" She urged.

The battle was getting intense. Nikki was slashing away with her celestial bronze short sword, I'll admit she had pretty good form with a sword for a daughter of the archery god. Grover stayed near the water seeming to be defending something that was in the water. It looked like a giant brown cow, with fish fins. That was certainly a new one. Thalia deflected swords slashes with her large shield Aegis, with the golden head of Medusa on the front, which certainly brought back painful memories. Percy was hacking away with Riptide, occasionally bringing blasts of water from the river below and sending the skeletons flying.

I parried and hacked away with my knives, when an idea suddenly hit me when I saw all the huge blasts of water Percy was creating. "Percy I have an idea! Send a blast of water my way!" I yelled.

He knew I had a plan, and brought up a large blasts of water and sent it my way. Zoe and I were facing down about 5 warriors who didn't seem to want to stay down. The water roared past me. I focused energy into my hands and tapped into my magical reserves. I sent a large blast of red lightning into the water! The blast of water cackled with electricity! A little trick I learned from watching Pokemon on cold snowy Saturday mornings back in Minnesota. Water and electricity didn't mix well, and whoever was on the receiving end was in for a… shock.

The blast of water and lightning sent the warriors flying backwards, and fried them to a crisp. I knew they'd be back, but it bought us some time.

"That was a neat trick." Zoe said as she fired more arrows helping out the others.

"Thanks, now we just need to get out of here!" I yelled slashing away.

Percy looked up at the top of the Hoover Dam building and cracked a smile, I had no idea what he would be smiling about. I was hoping he had a plan.

"Thalia! Quick pray to your dad! Those angel statues! They're symbols of Zeus, he can control them!" He yelled to Thalia.

"Um Percy I seriously doubt my dad would have the time to help me out right now!" She yelled back after stabbing a warrior with her spear.

"Just try Thalia!" I urged her dodging a sword swing.

We formed a protective ring around Thalia. I noticed a problem with Percy's plan, there were only four statues that could only carry one person, and there were six of us! It turns out Zeus answered Thalia's prayers. The statues creaked to life and flew towards us! I grabbed Nikki by the arm and pulled my cousin next to me.

"Percy! You, Thalia, Zoe, Grover, you take the statues! Nikki and I, we're gonna follow you!" I yelled to him.

He blasted another warrior away with water and turned to me. "Alright! We'll see you in San Francisco, tell Agatha I said hi!" He yelled back.

"I will! We'll see you there! Come on Nikki lets catch our ride!" I said running along the dam with her closely in tow.

I made for the edge, the longest drop off the edge. I held Nikki's arm so she wouldn't chicken out half-way through, I knew I almost did the first time I tried this. "Um Jay what are we doing!?" She yelled.

Before we got to the edge I swept her up off her feet bridal style and kept running. "Don't worry! Trust me, I do this all the time!" I yelled to her, before leaping off the edge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way down I heard Nikki yelling at the top of her lungs, I couldn't hear her very well over the water rushing, but safe to say she told me a few places where I should stick my daggers. Keeping one arm around Nikki I whistled with my other hand as we free fell down the Hoover Dam! Within a second of whistling, a giant silver blur sped by us! Nikki had stopped screaming now and just hid her head in my shirt as we fell, probably praying to her father that we wouldn't smack into the water below, doing the worst belly flop ever.

Soon we both landed with a large THUMP, onto a feathery surface, which made me cough up a few silver feathers. Agatha's timing was perfect as always. My giant silver war falcon, my guardian, a magical falcon blessed by my mother at the time of my birth and raised to be my ally in all my demi-god journeys. Safe to say I probably would be dead if not for her. Nikki still hadn't moved her hands from her face after we landed, I managed to position her behind me so I was in front, the one steering on the make-shift reins.

 _"Thanks Agatha, your timing is perfect as always my friend." I told her through our mental link._

 _She let out a loud falcon cry. "No problem Jay, we are we heading today?" She asked._

 _I scanned the horizon and saw Percy and the others being carried by the angel statues, relief washed over me, knowing my friends were alright. "We're going to San Francisco Agatha. My mom is trapped there, have you sense it?" I asked._

 _She nodded her falcon head. "Yes, her being trapped is causing my strength to waiver. I can carry you there, but will not be able to help in the battle." She informed me._

 _I nodded my head. "It's alright, just follow those statues." I ordered._

I was worried. My mother being trapped, was causing her domain to become weaker. I noticed there hasn't been a full moon in a while. The forest seem to be slightly withering. I needed to free my mother, not just for me, but for her domain.

I looked back at Nikki who was still hiding in my shirt. "Um Nikki, we stopped falling you can uncover your eyes." I told her.

She bolted open her eyes and looked around. She seemed like she was going to get sick, which was weird. She had survived the ride on the Erymanthian Bore and not gotten sick. She finally fixed her blue eyes on me, and gave me a nice hard punch in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my shoulder.

"For grabbing me and jumping off the Hoover Dam!" She yelled.

I could feel the sunlight getting hotter the angrier she looked. I kinda felt like Nikki and I were like my mom and my uncle, only in reverse. However I knew now not to make Nikki that angry from now on, unless I wanted to get sunburn.

"What? I jump off tall things all the time, Agatha always catches me." I said protecting my face.

She didn't do anything but continue to punch my arms. "WELL AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME WARNING NEXT TIME!" She yelled.

Oh man, this was going to be a long ride to San Francisco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bianca's POV (1** **st** **person)**

"Not bad, you're a natural with that thing." Atalanta the hunter complemented.

I fire a few more arrows in quick succession at the center of the target. Jay had done an excellent job teaching me how to use a bow, I had to admit. "Thanks, when your boyfriend is the best archer in camp, it helps." I responded.

The hunter scrunched her nose. "I have no idea why you think a boy would be a better teacher the one of us. Please consider our offer Bianca, you'd make an excellent hunter." The blonde headed girl said before walking away.

"Yeah, not happening." I muttered when she was out of earshot, before going to retrieve my arrows.

Don't get me wrong the Hunters were nice company. They were polite, and helpful in training, however I was tired of the offers to join them. I'm sure Jay's mom would be a nice patron, and a good leader to be under. However I wasn't ready to swear off romance forever. I don't think Jay would forgive me for that. I retrieved the arrows, and made my way back to the Dionysus cabin, it was getting late. Nico was already at the cabin after a day of sword training. The kid was getting pretty good, he had even beaten me a few times, and training under Percy Jackson probably did that to your sword skill.

It had been two days since the magician attack. Jay had told me to be extremely careful if they attacked again, magicians may not have demi-god powers he said, but they were still extremely dangerous. She needed to figure out more about these magicians from Jay when he returned.

He would return soon, and the two of them would stop Kronos form rising, and live happily ever after.

"That sounds cliché." She muttered to herself as she slipped into her bed.

 _ **Bianca's dream.**_

My eyes shot awake! I saw nothing but a glow of purple and orange energy around me. I looked to the side and saw Nico floating the same way. He looked just as stunned as I was, to be floating around in black nothingness.

"Nico!" I yelled to him.

He turned to me with a frightened look. "Bianca! What's going on where are we?" He asked.

"I wish I knew. This is weird there is nothing anywhere, just black." I mused trying to see something in the darkness.

"Nico, Bianca. You have… grown." A deep voice said in the darkness.

The both of us instantly shot into each other's arm. The voice was deep, but not evil. It sounded vaguely familiar. It scared me, it was from my dreams. I remembered it! It was from the lotus hotel and casino, the same dream voice we heard there! I still remembered what Jay had told me and Nico in that casino. I remembered he had on a white t-shirt and with those gorgeous silver eyes, he had told them what they were. They were demi-gods, and the voice talking to them was their godly parent. They didn't know at the time, but now they knew.

"Hades?" Nico and I asked at the same time.

Dark light shimmered in-front of us. It took on the form of a man, tall with a rugged handsome face. He had dark eyes like obsidian, and long greasy black hair. He was pale like Nico, and wore a long dark coat. It seemed as if she could… see the faces of souls, like they were trying to escape the folds of his jacket.

"Yes, my children. I needed to see you; especially now since Zeus knows of your existence." He told us.

The fact the king of the gods knew of our existence didn't sit right with me. Jay and Percy had let me know about the "Great Prophecy." The two of them decided to let me know because it applied to a child of the big three, when they turned 16. It could apply to Percy, Thalia, or me relatively soon. Percy and I were both 14, Thalia we learned is 15. The prophecy could apply to Nico to, but he was only 12, so it would happen most likely before he turned 16.

"I assume it has to do with this "Great Prophecy"?" I asked my father.

He nodded his head grimly. "Yes, my father Kronos is waking, he close to rising. Zeus in all his arrogance, believes we can defeat him again. He already would prefer Percy Jackson to be dead. I don't intend on letting him target the two of you again." He bellowed.

"What do you mean again?" Nico pipped up from behind me.

The god looked like he was mentally slapping himself. "Forget that. I have come to you, to give you both something." He said before snapping his fingers.

In-front of me, appeared a dark jet black bow. I ran my along it, and it was cold to the touch. I grabbed it and wrapped my hand around it. I pulled back the bowstring effortlessly, and a jet black arrow appeared in it. Along with the bow, in front of me appeared, a similar jet black dagger. It too was cold to the touch, with a bronze hilt, and pure black blade. Nico received a long, pure black sword, with a bronze hilt. The weapons looked deadly, I looked up at my father however I couldn't smile.

"What is this? Why are you giving these to us?" I asked.

"It is stygian iron, deadly to monsters. I couldn't leave the two of you without a powerful weapon for the upcoming battles. Now, I must leave. Oh and Bianca, know that I will now be watching Artemis's brat very, very, VERY, closely." He said before whipping around his cape.

 _ **End of dream.**_

My eyes shot open again! I sat up quickly and began looking around and noticed Nico awake much in the same way. I locked eyes with my brother. "Nico, did… did you have same dream?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah… it was Hades, he gave us weapons. That was it." He said.

I swung my legs to the side of the bed, I tried to get up but I kicked something. My eyes widened and I looked down on the floor. On the floor of the cabin, was a dagger sheathed. I picked it up, and gripped the bronze hilt. I slid it out and it was the same sharp black blade, stygian iron my dad had called it.

Next to my foot as well was a black ring. I picked that up as well. As soon as I picked it up and put it on, I pressed a small button I found, and it elongated into the same stygian bow jet black and beautiful. It wasn't a dream after all.

I looked over and saw Nico was examining a Stygian iron sword, the same exact one he had gotten in the dream.

"It wasn't a dream." Nico and I both said.

Just as we were about to say something else, a girl in full Greek combat armor burst into the room! It was Clarisse LaRue in her full blood red combat armor. The bits of hair sticking out of her helmet were singed, and I could see burn marks all over her armor.

"Clarisse!? I thought you were on a quest for Chiron?" I asked her.

Between her deep breaths she spoke. "Yeah well I'm back now! Get your armor on you two, we're under attack! We could use some kids of the big 3 help!" She yelled at us,

Within a second Nico and I were getting on our special jet black armor Hephaestus cabin had made for us. I put the dark ring on, and place the sheathed dagger on my hip. Nico was in his armor as well with his Stygian iron sword attached to his hip.

"Who's attacking Clarisse!? Hellhound pack, a group of Cyclopes, what is it?" I asked strapping on the chest piece.

She shook her head with her deadly spear in her hands still. "It's not monsters! It's some weird dudes in Gandhi clothes or something. They have these staves that they keep using to shoot lightning and fire. They're about 40 strong, we only have about 30 hunters and campers! We need you two on the front line, get there fast!" She ordered before running back to the battle.

Nico and I looked at each other. "You know these magicians are really starting to get on my nerves." I muttered walking out the door with Leo.

We both ran through the camp. It wasn't hard to find the lines. Hunters were in the back with their bows raised and ready to launch. In front we had a line of demi-gods in full combat armor, with spears, javelins, and swords and shields raised. I remember Beckendorf telling me he decided to make some fire proof shields after the last magician attack. That was certainly a good call on his part.

Nico and I met Chiron, in full on horse warrior mode. A bow in his hands in full combat armor.

"Nico, Bianca! Good, we really need you in the front." He told us as fireballs sailed overhead.

I summoned my Stygian black bow, and held it at the ready. "Chiron, it's the magicians their back! We need to drive them back."

The old centaur nodded his head, "Yes you are right Bianca. We are extremely outnumbered. The magicians have called a meeting at the center of the field. I suggest you two go, Clarisse tends to stab first negotiate later." He told us.

The idea of negotiating with these crazy fire wielding dudes wasn't very appealing. I was about to agree until Nico spoke up. "Wait! I have an idea!" He said slightly happy with himself.

Any idea my brother had, certainly didn't sounds very good to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had to admit, my brothers plan was actually pretty good. The two of us slowly walked towards the river, which just like in capture the flag, was the center of this battle. I remembered the two men that came to meet us. They were the same ones Nico and I had confronted in the last attack. The ones we sent our undead warriors after.

The big one eyed us both with a death glare. "You two. I can't say it's a pleasure. Now, we are done fighting with mere children! It is simple, give us Jason Nicholson, or his location, and we will leave your ridiculous little camp in peace." He spat with his staff at the ready.

My hand went around the hilt of my dagger, with my bow on my back. "For the last time, we will not tell you where Jay is! He is one of us! We protect our own! Why do you want him, I demand to know!" I ordered pulling out the dagger and pointing it at the man.

Nico unsheathed his sword, ready to spring into action. "Jason Nicholson is wanted by the House of Life! His father mated with a god, and his very existence is a danger to the House! A Greek and Egyptian hybrid boy, is two powerful to be allowed to live!" He screamed.

I smirked. "Jay is out on a quest. We won't tell you where he is! You won't get to him! HUNTERS! NOW!" I yelled grabbing Nico and running away back to our lines.

A barrage of silver arrows erupted from every tree around us! The magicians screamed and fear, and there lines wavered. Nico and I stood up and looked at each other with a nod.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" Nico yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" We both yelled stabbing out Stygian blades into the ground!

As the earth's crust burst open, I could hear Clarisse shouting behind us. "Half-bloods! CHARGE!"

After that, the battle was on.

 **A:N) The first ever demi-god vs magician battle is on! Haha I hope you guys enjoyed this update! I had a fun time writing this chapter, I always like writing from Bianca's POV, probably because we didn't see much of her in the series.**

 **SO big news guys, I am working on a Pjo OC collab with McCanner, Maelstrom J, and Fairy Lori! It's a story about each of our OC's on their missions to rescue demi-gods and bring them to camp half-blood right around the time of The Lightning Theif!**

 **The story is going to be posted on McCanner's profile later today! So go check that out!:)**

 **As for this story, there will be about2-3 more chapters till the end of Titan's Curse, and then Battle of the Labyrinth!;)**

 **So as usual guys if you even remotely liked this story, please leave a review! So again as usual guys thank you all for reading! Have a wonderful day! Goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	10. The Grapes of Wrath save our life

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Bianca's POV (1** **st** **person)**

As soon as the demi-gods charged, the magicians seemed to realize they had no chance. The barrage of silver arrows from the concealed hunters caught them by surprise. After that, the earth started to crack, and Nico and I did our Children of Hades thing. From the cracks, dozens of undead skeleton warriors came up from the cracks and charged the magicians lines. Nico and I charged with Clarisse and the rest of the campers, while the Hunters kept on firing their arrows.

As soon as the fighting got in close, the magicians stood no chance. It seemed as if they weren't exactly used to fighting close quarters like this. Some held bronze swords which were bent in the center, however compared to the demi-gods of camp half-blood, they didn't seem like they knew how to use them very well.

Nico was fighting off three magicians with swords all on his own, his new Stygian iron sword deflected their blows like it was child's play. I could only imagine how downright screwed the magicians would be if the likes of Jay, Percy, and Thalia were here, arguably our three strongest campers.

I was firing arrows left and right with my new Stygian black bow, one magician came charging at me from behind. I turned and knocked his legs out from under him with my bow, sending him sprawling to the ground. I gave him a hard smack to the back head, and he was out cold. A few more followed but I was able to easily dispatch them all in close quarters combat like this, and the colder it got this December morning the harder it seemed for them to shoot fire.

Soon the magicians seemed to realize it was hopeless, they seemed to finally grow tired of being embarrassed like this by mere children. Most of them, turn on their heels and ran. The few who were bold enough to stay and fight, were eventually knocked unconscious. We tried not to kill them, we hated killing other humans, we would kill a monster in a heartbeat, but not a human.

A huge cheer came up from the campers! Clarisse stood in between me and Nico, despite the cold weather. Her blood red armor still gleamed, and sweat beat down her head despite the intense cold. The magicians retreated past the barrier deep into the forest, and out of site.

As the campers cheered, Chiron sauntered up to us, his helmet under his arm and bow on his back. "Casualty report Chiron?" I asked.

He smiled, "A few burns, a couple scraps, but no major injuries. It seems that the magicians are in full retreat." He told us.

"HAHA! We sent those fancy pants magicians running! They didn't stand a chance! VICTORY TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Clarisse shouted shoving her electric spear into the air.

All the campers cheered in excitement! Even the hunters who didn't like us campers one bit, managed to smile and let out a cheer. I guess after you spill blood with someone, you can put aside gender prejudices. All the campers seemed to be absolutely elated. However Nico and I looked at each other and we had this silent conversation in our minds. We were the kind of siblings that we could communicate with eye contact.

We both agreed, that this victory was far too easy. Jay had sent me iris messages regularly over the months during his magician training. He told me that the magicians may not seem like much at first, but to never underestimate them. The magicians were extremely powerful, and despite how they looked, they could stay alive for hundreds of years thanks to magic spells!

I nodded to Nico. He helped me readjust my midnight black armor, the same armor I had worn the night I helped Jay discover he was part magician. Beckendorf had helped me enchant it with a fire-proof spell. I pulled out my knife, and held it closely to my side. I tugged Chiron on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"Um Chiron, don't ask how but I have a feeling this isn't-." I started.

"GREEKS! I CHALLENGE YOU!" A loud booming voice came from the forest.

Every camper and hunter turned and looked back across the river into the forest. The same large burley man I had chased from camp the first attack. The same one I had met for the "Negotiations", before this battle. His staff was blazing hot, and in his other hand he held curved ivory boomerang looking thing with blue light emanating from the top.

All the demi-gods and hunters face him, he strode out to the front of us. "GREEKS! I CHALLENGE ONE OF YOU TO A DUEL! If I win the duel, you will give me the location of Jason Nicholson! If you win, the House of Life swears our souls to the Osiris god of the underworld that we will never come back to this camp!" The deranged sweating man screamed.

All of us stood in shocked silence, Chiron, Nico and I were the only ones who knew of the Egyptian Gods, all the other campers and hunters thought that these guys were just some random, crazy, old, demi-gods who were attacking in the name of the Titans. However that was a minor thing right now. Hearing about the Egyptian god of the underworld… it made my blood boil for some reason. MY father was the lord of the underworld!

Before Clarisse could even think about stepping forward, I twirled my stygian knife in my hands and sheathed it into my belt. I pulled out my bow, and stepped forward to meet the man. However seeing me step forward made the man snarl even more, more fire tipped from the top of his staff, and he screamed in my direction!

"I AM GETTING TIRED OF YOU GIRL! I am done doing battle with a mere… little girl. Stand aside girl! You will not stop the house from finding Jason Nicholson! Go play with your dolls little girl, bring fourth someone more worthy!" He yelled to the demi-god line.

Murmurs came from the demi-gods and Hunters. "Oh he's in trouble now." Connor Stoll muttered. "He should not have said that." Katie Gardner said to one of her siblings. "He, is so dead." Beckendorf said in agreement.

"KICK HIS SCRAWNY BUTT BIANCA!" Clarisse yelled in encouragement.

"YEAH BIANCA SEND HIM DOWN TO OUR DAD!" Nico yelled.

The campers and Hunters all began to cheer. They all yelled encouragements that involved kicking the crap out of this magician. I was prepared to.

My blood had never boiled so hot in my life. Everyone treated me as if I was some sort of fragile flower. People always were trying to protect me. They always left me behind to defend. I never got the chance to show what I could do. They always told me things were too dangerous for me. I. Was. Tired. Of. It! Now this skinny magician, was calling me weak, calling me a little girl, saying I wasn't worthy.

And he was demanding I give up the location of the boy I loved! No! They wouldn't have him! Not while I had anything to do about it!

My knuckles on both hands became white from clutching my bow so hard. I slammed the end of my bow into the ground and the earth shook, and a cracked the earth again, not opening it up, but just enough to make the scrawny magician fall to his knees and stumble to get back up.

I screamed at the magician. "MY NAME IS BIANCA DI ANGELO! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF HADES GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

I slammed my bow into the ground again, but to his credit, he managed to keep his footing this time. He raised his staff and kept it at the ready. I was so angry, I began radiating a pure black midnight aura. He launched a blast of fire at me! I didn't know what made me do it, but I slashed my bow across the air, and a blast of pure black, dark energy blasted from the bow and met the fireball in mid-air! A huge BOOM erupted and both blast caused a huge explosion! I didn't deter from my course and kept on towards the magician with malice in my eyes!

"I AM A DAUGHTER OF THE UNDERWORLD! YOU WILL LEAVE THIS CAMP! YOU WILL NOT GET JAY! HE IS EVEN MORE POWERFUL THEN I! YOU. WILL. NOT. GET. HIM!" I yelled launching another barrage of dark energy blast at the man!

He launched a barrage of fireballs to intercept! I was almost within striking distance now. The magician muttered words in a language I couldn't understand. The curved ivory boomerang elongated into two curved bronze swords, which were enchanted with fire coming off them.

I notched an arrow in my bow, my whole weapon shimmered with the same dark aura of the underworld as radiated around my body.

To the man's credit he seemed confident. "You will die here girl, I am not afraid of you!" He yelled pointing his swords in my direction.

I pulled back my string back. I looked the man directly in the eye, I could feel the power of the underworld coursing through me. "Well you should be." I said, my voice filled with venom.

With that, we charged each other. _Dad, if you can hear me, please give me some help here._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

It was a long, somehow extremely hot ride to San Francisco. The "hot" part was probably because Nikki wouldn't stop glaring at me, which activated her, daughter of the sun god powers. She was still mad that I grabbed her and jumped off Hoover Dam, however I knew Nikki well enough to know that she would forget about it eventually. I had Agatha drop us off in the same place Percy and the rest of the gang.

We needed to find Nereus, and thankfully my favorite huntress seemed to know the way. Percy walked behind us, talking to Grover, while Nikki was walking and talking to Thalia, apparently they were interested in the same punk rock band. _Strange._ I never pictured Nikki liking punk rock like that.

I walked awkwardly next to Zoe. I realized that I haven't had an actual full conversation with her since the night I figured out Atlas was her father. I felt terrible about several things pertaining to Zoe. She could very well have a good chance of dying on this quest, and I hadn't been talking to her much. I didn't talk to her after Phoebe died. Worst of all… I made it pretty obvious I was dating Bianca now. I could see the twinge in her eyes whenever I mentioned her. Could she have… no she was a hunter it wasn't possible. However, after seeing my dream of her and Heracles, I realized she had loved before, and knew what heartbreak felt like.

She seemed to be trying her best to not look at me. However I couldn't keep the silence. "I… I'm sorry, about what happened to Phoebe." I told her.

Her obsidian eyes glossed over, and she blinked a few times. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about Jason. You had no hand in her death, and you took out what did kill her." She said all formerly.

Jason? She never called me Jason, she knew I hated it. "Jason? You never call me Jason, Zoe… um I wanted to apologize." I told him.

She inhaled sharply and blinked even faster. "T… there. He's over there." She said pointing to a group of older homeless men.

Nereus looked like a homeless Santa Claus, with a big beer gullet, and old grey beard. He looked like he couldn't move twenty feet without keeling over. I was about to run forward to talk to him, but Zoe held me back.

The rest of the group gathered around us, and Zoe turned to us. "He may not look like much now, but he is extremely fast. He can change form, and likes to head straight for the sea when he is being chased." Zoe informed us.

All of our heads turned to Percy. "Come on son of Poseidon, you're up." I said clapping him on the shoulder.

He sighed, "Why is it always me." He muttered.

He dashed off towards the old man. His hand was near his near his pocket incase things got ugly. We jogged behind him, watching him try to talk to the old man. I couldn't take my eyes off of Zoe, who was trying not to meet my gaze. I needed to talk to her, I needed to get things off my chest. However if I wanted that to happen, we needed to get this guy captured, which was proving difficult even for Percy, who was having a hard time keeping up with him.

The old man was surprisingly nimble, and dashed off towards the sea as Zoe predicted. The rest of the group sprinted after them. I needed to help somehow, the longer this took the less time Annabeth and my mom had. I had to have something in my demi-god/magician arsenal that could help. Well it was nice and sunny outside, despite the fact it's December, and not any trees I could control, shooting lightning wouldn't exactly help right now. Maybe I could… okay, if I was going to try this I was officially crazy.

It was a very advanced magician power that Amos had showed me over the last six months. You see, one of the most advanced abilities for magicians, is being able to use things called divine words. Divine words are basically, really, really advanced spells with devastating effects. The only magicians that can use divine words, are very older, and experienced ones, if you use too many of them, you can literally burn yourself to dust.

I tried using a word one time, it was the word for _repair_ when I accidentally broke on of the fancy vases in the house. However, I ended up in bed for a week, because my magical energy got so drained form using it. The one I had in mind of using wasn't as power consuming, but it could still be risky. I saw the man run down the docks Percy right one his tail, the rest of us behind them.

The man ran down the dock, I broke into a full sprint and ran past Percy. I channeled all my magical energy into my finger-tips. I dug deep into my brain and found the correct words.

"STOP!" I yelled trying to reason with him first.

He turned back and laughed, so I just took in a deep breath and prepared to speak. " _TAS!"_ I shouted.

Right before the old man could dive into the water, white ribbons sprouted from around him. They wrapped him up to his head, completely binding his body, not letting him move a muscle. My arm was still up, as soon as he was completely still, I fell to my knees.

 _Tas,_ was the ancient Egyptian word for _bind._ It wrapped up your opponent in bindings called The Ribbons of Hathor. Unless you said _Tas,_ again they are completely unbreakable. It wasn't the most powerful divine word, I had never used one before, and it sucked a lot of energy out of me. I was breathing heavy on my knees, on the cold dock while Nereus was trying without luck to get out of his binds.

"Jay! Are you alright!?" Zoe asked coming and helping me up. Percy, Nikki, Thalia and Grover came up to me and helped me get on my feet. However, my legs just weren't having any of it.

"Not… not really, gods I'm tired." I said weakly, leaning on Zoe for support.

We all walked over to Nereus, who was struggling crazily with his binds. We all gathered around him, pretty happy with ourselves. He looked at me wide eyed, which scared me a little bit.

"AHHH! Damn you! Once I get out of these things boy you'll be sorry!" The old man yelled at me.

Still being supported by Zoe, I managed a chuckle. "Haha, yeah keep dreaming. Those are the ribbons of Hathor, you're not going anywhere until I say so. Now we get one question! That's the deal!" I demanded.

The old man scowled. "Ahhh, very well, what is your question?" He asked.

I looked around at our group. It dawned on me, my uncle told me we needed to find Nereus, but he didn't tell us what to ask him. I looked into Zoe's dark eyes, "Um, what do you think we should ask?" I asked her.

She looked around to the group, I saw Percy trying to hold back the question I knew he wanted. He wanted to know where Annabeth was now that she wasn't under the sky. However Zoe had a different idea.

"What was the monster Lady Artemis was hunting!?" She demanded in a voice that would've made my knees shake.

The old man grunted. "Huh, that's easy, ask the sea spawn over here, besides its right over there in the water! Now let me go!"

" _Tas!"_ I shouted using the last bit of energy I had. The ribbons of Hathor disappeared and the old man dived into the sea.

I was almost completely wiped out now, but just like everyone I looked over at Percy. "Percy what was that old dude talking about?" Thalia asked.

Percy looked genuinely confused, he looked around. "I don't know, I haven't really seen-."

"MOOOOO!"

We all stopped and walked to the edge of the dock, and in the water was the same thing Grover was guarding at Hoover Dam! The head of a cow, the body of a serpent. It was one of the oddest creatures I've ever seen in my entire life. I had no clue what it was, but I felt kind of insulted. This is the all-powerful and dangerous creature that would destroy Olympus? The creature that my mother said was so dangerous I couldn't come help her hunt it?

"Percy, that's the Ophiotaurus! Why didn't you tell us?" Thalia exclaimed.

That explained it. I remembered reading about the Ophiotaurus with Annabeth. The legends said whoever killed it, and sacrificed its entrails, they would have the power to destroy Olympus. _The bane of Olympus shows the trail._ That part of the prophecy rang in my head. It made sense now, this cow thing must've been following Percy here.

Percy looked confused. "I didn't know what it was, I saw it before we left camp, and in the water at Hoover Dam. I think we should get it back to-."

"The only thing that beast is doing, is being destroyed!" Said a French, bone chilling voice.

"Oh no, no please not him." Nikki pleaded as we turned around.

We turned around and there was Dr. Thorn the manticore. The same monster that had almost killed us back at Westover. Behind him he had a force, or… mortals. He had a group of mortal's who had their eyes completely white. They must be under Thorn's control somehow. They seemed to be cops, who all had guns pointed up at us. Our weapons would be useless on them! And we couldn't retreat, all we had was the sea!

Nikki pulled an arrow out and fire quickly, but soon Thorn fire a stinger, and knocked her arrow out of the air. "Haha! Foolish girl! I have you cornered, surrender the Ophiotaurus, and your deaths will be swift." He said.

I managed to stumble to my feet. I had a dagger in one hand, and my white staff in the other, and went beside Nikki. Thalia had out her spear, and Aegis. Zoe aimed her bow at her, while Percy was behind us doing something, while Grover stood near the Ophiotaurus.

"You wanna get beat again Thorn! We'll make sure you go to Tartarus this time!" Thalia shouted.

Thorn looked at Thalia with a wicked smirk. "Ahhh Thalia Grace, your friend Luke spoke very highly of you." He said in a honeyed voice.

Thalia wavered and slightly lowered her shield. I figured out Thorn's plan in a second. He was trying to coax Thalia! His plan was to convince her to use the Ophiotaurus power! I knew from talking to Thalia and Annabeth tonight, they both had a soft-spot for Luke. If Luke really wanted to, and tried hard enough, he just might be able to turn Thalia. The two of them were traveling a lot longer together before they found Annabeth.

"Thalia don't listen to him! He's trying to turn you!" I urged her. What was Percy doing, he could help in this situation! All he was doing was mumbling behind me.

Thorn still spoke in honeyed words. "Ahhh but Thalia, Luke told me of you adventures! Your father and the gods never cared for you. Kill the Ophiotaurus! Sacrifice its entrails, and bring about the downfall of Olympus, alongside Luke and the Titans!" He exclaimed.

I looked over at Thalia, meeting her electric gaze. She seemed to be wavering, like she was considering her offer. "Listen Thalia! Your father does care about you! He sent you the statues! And don't fight this war for the gods, fight the war for your friends on this side, you have them! Me, Percy, Nikki, Annabeth, Grover, fight for us! I know you miss Luke, but he kidnapped Annabeth, and he's gone badly! Don't listen to him Thalia." I urged her.

"D… don't worry Jay. I know what I have to do." She looked back at Thorn. "Now you tell Luke he won't manipulate me! Now get ready to go back to Tartarus!" She yelled.

"Ughh! You insufferable children! It is time for you to die-." He started.

He was cut off my vines sprouting from the ground, and wrapping around his leg! All the mortals with him, were taken down by vines pulling them down. They vines strangled Dr. Thorn, he struggled until he turned into a huge pile of golden dust. He was dead, but how!?

I turned around and saw Percy, who was grinning like a mad man. "Percy!? What did you do?" Nikki asked.

"Oh I sent an iris message to our favorite wine god, and he helped us out." He said with a smirk

I sighed with relief, I needed to thank Mr. D, even though we weren't exactly on good terms. We all gathered around the Ophiotaurus, looking down at the cow beast, who just swam happily and mooed at us.

"We need to get him back to camp, I can take him." Grover suggested.

It was a good idea, the further away it was from the Titan's the better. "Yeah, the further away from this place the better. You'll need some help though, it'll be safer if you have someone with you." I suggested.

"I'll go with him, but how are we getting back?" Nikki asked.

That caught me off guard. I would've expected Nikki, to stay, and help me fight Atlas. However seeing Thorn must've shaken her. She knew now that she had been living under the gaze of a monster her whole time at that school, and he did try to kidnap her, I don't really blame her.

"Perseus, your father is Poseidon! Ask him to give them protection!" Zoe suggested.

Percy nodded. "I can, but he needs some kind of tribute. I can't just ask him and he'll do it." He said.

"Wait, will this work?" Nikki asked pulling off her jacket.

It was the Nemean Lion pelt. I completely forgot about it! That seemed like so long ago, hard to believe we had come all this way, and the moment was coming. The moment where I had to fight a Titan to save my mom. Atlas was going to pay, and I was going to be the one to beat him.

Percy took the pelt and tossed it into the water. Like the red sea the water parted and lead a path right through the sea, which I guessed would lead to camp. I turned to Nikki and gave my cousin a quick hug.

She forced a smile at me. "Well, I guess I can forgive you for jumping off the Hoover Dam." She told me.

I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did amazing Nikki, I'm really proud of you. I didn't even do this well on my first quest, by this point I had been knocked out like four times, no joke." I said.

"He's right about that." Percy but in.

I shoed him away and Nikki laughed. "Stick with Grover, and keep an eye on Bessie, when you see Bianca, tell her I'll be back soon okay? I'll miss you cuz." I told her hugging her one more time.

She smiled at me, kissed my cheek, and jumped off the dock with Grover. As we watched them I felt like I was sending my kid off to college. Nikki had basically been my little sister this whole quest, now she was going off on her own. Once they were out of sight, the rest of us, me, Percy, Thalia, and Zoe turned to each other.

"What do we do now?" Thalia asked.

Percy snapped his fingers. "I got it. Annabeth's dad lives in San Francisco, we could ask him for help, get a car to take us to Mount Tam." He suggested.

We all liked the idea and left to find the Chase household. I knew still in the back of my head that this fight with Atlas, would make my fight with Hercules seem like nothing. He was a Titan, and I was a demi-god. These fights usually don't go well for demi-gods. However I wasn't just a demi-god. I was the first ever demi-god/ ancient Egyptian magician. I was going to make this bastard pay for even touching my mother.

It was time for the first son of Artemis, to go to war.

 **A:N) BAM BAM BAM, the chapter is done! I had an amazingly fun time writing this chapter! I love writing about Jay using magic and using his demi-god abilities, and Bianca is an absolute badass. I love this.**

 **First guys, PLEASE! PLEASE go check out "The demi-god retrieval squad"! It's a collab story that I am involved in, that if you like this story you'll love that one! It is over on my friend McCanner's profile, his profile name is just McCanner! The first chapter that is told from my character's pov was just posted, I wrote that chapter, so again if you like my writing go check that out!**

 **So what did you guys think? Did you like badass Bianca? Did you like Jay being conflicted about Zoe? Did you like how Jay used Divine words? What do you think of this story as a whole? What are you most excited for about Battle of the Labyrinth, and it wil be soon guys…**

 **The long, long anticipated, the fight I've been waiting to write since the first chapter of book one, is coming up in two chapters. IT IS JAY VS ATLAS, LETS GO I CANT WAIT!**

 **As usual guys thank you soooo much for reading! I've been domgk115! Please, review! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee! :)**


	11. We ruin a perfectly good car

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Bianca's POV (1** **st** **person)**

 _Dad, if you can hear me, I could really use some help here._ I thought, before charging straight for the magician. The first thing he tried to do was bring both his blazing swords down on me! I held up my bow to block and our weapons became locked. I looked into his pure black eyes, and he had the look of absolute murder in his eyes. He wanted to tear me to pieces, and I had no intention of letting him.

 _Come on Bianca, Jay needs you to hold these guys off! Show him what a child of the big three can do!_ I thought to myself.

I screamed and pushed back his blades. I went at him, I struck at him from both sides with the ends of my bow, and roundhouse kicked him in his side. He screamed and double backed in pain. I loaded and arrow quickly and fired, but he wasn't as dazed as he looked. He sliced the arrow away and charged again. He brought both swords down again, and I blocked with the ends of my bow. His fingertips grew blue, and power coursed up his arms.

" _Ha-Wi."_ He yelled, and the blue energy erupted, traveled up his swords, and sent me flying backwards!

My bow was blasted out of my hands. I felt my body tinge, and my insides felt like mashed potatoes.

"Bianca! Here!" Nico yelled from behind me.

He unclipped the sword from his belt and tossed it my way. I grabbed the Stygian black blade from the ground, and pulled it from its sheath. I pulled out my knife, just as the magician charged me again. We clashed, both holding two blades in our hands. Whenever his blades met mine I felt little singes of fire go up my arm. I needed to gain the upper-hand, and I needed to do it fast.

I backed up putting distance between myself and the man, and we circled each other with our blades raised. "Give up little girl! The House will find Jason Nicholson! We will kill him, and eliminate the threat he poses to the world!" He yelled sending a blast of fire towards me.

I slashed with Nico's sword and a wall of black energy surrounded me, deflecting the blast. "Jay would never harm anyone! He knows how to control his power!" I yelled back sending a blast of black energy towards him.

He intercepted it with another fireball. "It does not matter! His father helped the Kane's follow the path of the gods! His father was found guilty of Chaos magic, and he mated with a goddess! The very existence if a child of Greek and Egyptian origin is an abomination! He must be destroyed! I will kill him myself if I must!" He yelled.

A surge of energy rushed through my body. Jay really was counting on me. If I died here, and lost this duel, they magicians would find him, and as strong as Jay was, he wouldn't be able to fight off all these magicians. I was angry, and you wouldn't like the daughter of the lord of the dead when she was angry.

"YOU WON'T IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU!" I screamed, pointing both blades at him.

 _"The Underworld bends to your will Bianca, use it, it will always aid you in battle. Use it to your advantage!"_ A deep voice rang in my head.

My dad was actually helping me? I couldn't guess it would be anyone else. I felt the ground begin to shake under my feet. The underworld was reacting to my anger. It was stirring under my fee. _The Underworld bends to your will._ Well, it was time to put that theory to the test. If the underworld bended to my will, then I guess I should use it. I was going to send this guy to Tartarus.

"ENOUGH GAMES! I will kill you, you insolent little girl!" He yelled before charging at me, screaming with his flaming swords.

"You won't touch Jay where you're going." I muttered.

My body radiated black energy. The speed and quickness of my movements was unparalleled. He struck, but wherever he tried to strike, my blade was there. He couldn't get the step on me at all. Soon I gained the advantage. I forced him backwards, each strike became even harder. I brought down Nico's sword hard on his right side, and knocked one of his blades away. Then did the same with his other blade. I took a few steps back. The man was snarling, yelling profanities at me. I looked at him with my dark eyes, and envisioned him being sucked down into the pit.

"You won't harm Jay. You and your house. You will never get him, you won't harm the boy I love. You will have plenty of time to think on it, in Tartarus." I said looking calmly into his eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled slamming both of my blades into the ground.

The ground cracked open, and surged towards the man. Large ghostly hands, grabbed his legs, and drug him down. His eyes widened in fear, "NOOOO! I WILL NOT BE DEAFEATED BY A CHILD!" He screamed.

His legs went over the side and he clawed at the ground, but even more ghostly arms grabbed him by the waist. They drug him even further down no matter how hard he dug his fingers into the earth, it was against him. He was pulled, screaming and begging every god he could to save him. I knew none would answer. Just as his head and arms were about to be dragged under, he screamed one last thing to me.

"THE HOUSE WILL FIND JASON NICHOLSON! YOU CAN NOT SAVE HIM! THE HOUSE WILL FIND HIM, AND KILL HIM!" He screamed.

And those were the last words he said, before he was dragged down, down into Tartarus. The ground closed up, and it seemed as if nothing had happened. The aura of power around me disappeared, the ground under me stopped trembling. I felt my knees started to buckle, and it was like I had just been hit by a bug zapper, and all my energy was drained. I turned back to the group of Hunters and Campers.

Chiron was silent, just looked at me. Nobody cheered, and nobody asked me anything when I walked up to the group. I unstrapped Nico's sword from my belt and held it back out for him.

"Thanks for the save bro." I said with a weak smile.

He took it and nodded. The whole group was silent, until Beckendorf of all people broke the silence.

"Umm remind me, NEVER to make you angry." He said with a hint of amazement, the edges of his mouth trying not to smile.

Lucky for him Clarisse of all people started laughing. "HAHA! Bianca that was awesome! You straight drug him down into Tartarus! Beckendorf is right, remind me to NEVER make you angry!" She yelled in excitement

The cheer came all at once. Every camper and hunter cheered, the battle, this time, had really been won. The magicians were nowhere to be seen, and we hadn't suffered any casualties. While the celebration went on, I just stood there with a grin on my face. I was just glad Jay would be safe from the magicians now. Nico tugged on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Jay would be proud of you, you know that right?" He told me.

That almost brought a tear to my eye. I nodded my head. "I hope he is, I'm just glad he won't have to worry about the magicians anymore." I said,

Before I could say anything else, everyone surrounded me. I was hoisted onto Beckendorf's shoulders. "Bianca, Bianca, Bianca!" They all cheered.

I couldn't help but smile even though I was all out of breath, and felt like I could pass out at any moment. It felt good to be recognized for once, I had trained all this time, and it was finally good to be able to do some good with my powers.

I yelled over to Nico. "Get an iris message to Jay! Tell him the magicians are taken care of!" I said happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

"So who's going to drive?" I asked holding the keys Mr. Chase had given us.

Mr. Chase had happily helped us. He gave us some supplies and offered us his car to get up to Mount Tam where Atlas was waiting for us. The closer we got to that mountain the more apprehensive I got. I was about to fight a Titan, willingly. Most people would think I was crazy. Which I probably was. Nobody in their right mind would go try to fight a Titan, especially Atlas, who was supposed to be the best warrior in the Titans army. He could probably kill me with one swing of his spear.

However I couldn't back down. The Titan had my mother trapped under the sky. Her power could only last so long, until she wasn't able to hold it anymore. I knew now that Atlas only lured my mom and captured Annabeth, to lure Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I to him, so him and Luke could try to convince Thalia to kill the Ophiotaurus. It was an obvious trap, but I wouldn't let my mom suffer anymore.

She was the only family I had left. She was a goddess, she had the responsibility of controlling the moon and the forest. However she always found time to visit me in dreams, and remind me that she loves me, and promised that she would never treat me like the other gods treat their kids. She also said I would never have a sister, and that I was the only male she would ever love again, but I could forgive her for that.

Zoe snatched the car keys from my hand. "I'll drive." She said getting into the driver's seat.

I looked at her weirdly. "Zoe you're like 14." I said.

She reached up and smacked my arm. "I'm over 3,000 years old you idiot. Now come on we need to save Lady Artemis." She said opening the doors.

Thalia and Percy got in the back, while I got into the passenger seat next to Zoe. It was a silent ride to the mountain. I kept looked at Zoe who was getting paler as we got closer to the mountain. I knew what this was about. Zoe was a Hesperide, she used to guard the garden we had to cross. The garden of the Hesperides, it was guarded by Zoe's sisters and a 100 headed dragon we were about to have to get past. I would be just as nervous as her.

The sun began to go down, and I could hear Thalia and Percy in the back seat snoring now. It was about 8 o'clock. I couldn't blame the two of them, they would need some sleep before what we were about to do. I smiled happily when I saw the bright full moon rise over the horizon as we drove. The full moon gave me a massive advantage. I didn't know how well it would do against a Titan, but I just felt safer with the full moon. It also helped me stay wide awake.

I turned to Zoe, and sighed. "Zoe, why did you call me Jason earlier?" I asked.

She stiffened and kept her eyes on the road. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I put a hand on her shoulder. My silver eyes reflecting off the moon. "Zoe… looked I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've been." I told her.

She blinked a few times and sighed. "It's nothing Jason i-."

"Stop! Stop calling me Jason, you never call me Jason." I urged her

She readjusted herself. She sniffled and blinked more. "You have nothing to be sorry for Jay. It… it was my own fault, I'm a hunter of Artemis, I should've known we couldn't-." She cut herself off and looked at me for a second with tears forming in her eyes.

My heart sank down to the bottom of my stomach. Here Zoe was, willingly going on a quest where she knows she's probably going to die, and she was still here. I may have been pretty dense when it came to girls the last two years, and I probably still was. However it was clear what Zoe was telling me.

"Di…did… did you, um you know?" I asked her with my hands in my lap.

She placed both her hands on the wheel and didn't meet my gaze. She nodded her head ever so slightly. My heart tore into two pieces. How could I have done this to her? Maybe it's because she was my mother's lieutenant, and sworn to never love a boy. After that night we spent in the cave… I wasn't going to lie I felt something for her. However after we kissed that one time, we seemed to start growing apart.

"Zoe, I'm really sorry I-."

"Stop saying you're sorry Jay. Bianca is a wonderful girl, and besides, it was foolish of me to have those thoughts." She said as we started ascending the mountain.

Jeez, have I mentioned how I felt guilty? Yes, I did? Well still, it's true. I felt even worse considering how I saw Heracles break her heart all those years ago. "Zoe I um… had a dream the other night. You were in it, it was back before you became a hunter… it was when Heracles-."

A loud BOOOM cut me off. The car was blasted sideways into a tree! The car smacked into it, and I felt my head smack up against the roof of the car! Everything was black after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My vision was blurry when I came to. I was being dragged backwards, and I could feel a huge bump on the top of my head.

"Come on Jay, we aren't dead yet! Come on man, we still got lots of life threating quest to go on!"

I blinked a few times, until I saw Percy's green eyes in my vision. I rubbed my head, and felt for my magician bag, which was still there, I couldn't have that going missing. I saw Thalia and Zoe looking over, wiping off their clothes from the wrecked car. It was absolutely destroyed, burnt to a crisp. Atlas must have not wanted us to go up his mountain.

"Ughh, I'm fine, is everyone okay?" I asked rubbing my eyes and head.

"We're fine, but we don't know what hit us! Someone was trying to vaporize us, luckily we're close to the garden." Thalia said.

I nodded and winced from the lump on my head. "Well, it was probably Atlas, or Kronos, someone trying to stop us. We're not stopping though. We're almost there, Zoe, are we really close to the garden?" I asked the huntress.

She nodded, her face was covered in soot, and she seemed ready to murder something. She started walking without a word and we followed. The closer we got to the mountain the more I could feel my staff in my magicians bag get hotter, and my apprehension rising. I mean, I was about to fight a titan, and Luke. As if the Titan wasn't bad enough. I needed to be careful he didn't try to sweet talk Thalia into joining his side again. I knew Thalis had a strong will, but I didn't know the extent of how close she and Luke were.

When we got to the garden, four girls leaped out of the trees bows drawn! They were pretty girls, with dark hair and obsidian eyes. I recognized them, they all looked like Zoe. Zoe was in front of us with a deadly calm look. My bow was out, and aimed, ready to fight if I needed.

"Hello sisters." Zoe said blandly.

The one in the front spoke. "We do not see a sister. We see three demi-gods, and a traitor. Now, turn back or we will be forced to summon Landon." She said bluntly.

Zoe shook her head. "Lady Artemis has been captured, I am not turning back. I will fight Father if I must, I am not leaving her there."

The Hesperide shook her head. "Well enjoy your demise then. We will let Landon deal with you. LANDON AWAKE!" She yelled before her and her sisters leaped back into the trees.

When I saw the 100 headed dragon, I almost ran. I always assumed the "100 heads" thing was just an exaggeration. It wasn't. It literally had 100 different snarling jaws. On instinct I launched an arrow after I regained myself. It lodged itself in one of its eyes, and I reached for my magic bag. I could use some lightning now.

Zoe held her arm out to stop us from advancing. "NO! Leave him be, I'll handle this." She said.

"Zoe no! That thing will kill you in a second!" I said grabbing her arm.

She looked at me, the look in her eyes was deadly. I knew better then to try and stop her, she was tired of the distractions. She was ready to find my mom, and so was I. She slowly approached the dragon, and started talking to it! She was somehow keeping it at bay. She kept talking about how she used to take care of the beast when she lived here. Her back hand made a gesture for us to hurry up and get across the garden, and I could see the entrance to where Atlas was. Where my mother was now.

She waved her hand for us to cross and Percy grabbed my arm and shook me. "Come on Jay! She'll be fine, Annabeth and Artemis are just ahead!" He said running with Thalia.

Just as we started to run the dragon roared. We ran across the garden and just as we got to the other side, Zoe flew past us, and landed hard on the ground.

"Zoe!" I yelled running over to her.

She had a wound on her shoulder, it was burning. Poison. "Zoe, that thing poisoned you, we need to get you help!" I urged helping her to her feet.

She winced at the pain in her shoulder. "No Jay. We're too close to Lady Artemis to turn back. I'll be fine, we're going in there now. Artemis and Annabeth are both waiting for us." She said.

"You know she's right Jay. We'll get some help after, besides the winter solstice meeting is tonight! In-case you forgot, your mother kinda needs to be there." Thalia reminded me.

I couldn't believe I forgot that! The gods only met twice a year, if one of them wasn't there, it would kinda cause a panic. I've been so focused on finding my mom, I completely forgot, that her disappearance has effected more than just me. Zoe grabbed my shoulder.

"I'll be all right Jay. Come one, she's just ahead." She said running towards the cave.

Thalia ran with her while I looked at Percy, he helped me to my feet and sighed. "Well, let's go, just another day in the lives of Jay and Percy." He said.

I nodded my head. "Come one, let's go save the day again." I said turning and running.

The inside of the cave was huge. I could see the moon from out of the top of it, with stalactites everywhere. A meeting table was in one corner. Then there it was, a huge black void of nothing. I never thought the sky would look like that. Underneath it, there she was.

"MOM!"I yelled dispelling my bow and running over to her.

The whole weight of the world was on her back. Her shoulder we black with bruises, and cuts were all over her face. Her silver eyes were glossed over, and her raven hair was mangled and everywhere.

"Mom… mom it's me Jay. Come on, look at me!" I urged.

I held her face examining it, trying to see how bad it was. She groaned what made me jump. She looked at me, and instead of looking happy to see me, the strained look on her face seemed to grow to one of horror.

"No… Jay. Leave now… it… it's a trap." She croaked out.

I sighed. "I know it's a trap, I am going to get you out of here." I told her.

"HAHAHA Very brave young one. I have admired that about you." A voice bellowed.

"Jay!" Percy said pulling me up.

I looked over, and the first person I saw was Luke. He held his sword backbiter in one hand, on the other he had Annabeth. Her hair was in tatters and had a gag in her mouth. She was thrashing furiously but Luke had a firm grip on her. She had a pleading look in her eyes, she wanted to get unbound so she could fight. Next to him was Atlas. A large sharp spear in his hands, with shimmering golden armor. He had Zoe's obsidian eyes, and looked amused.

"YOU! You're gonna pay for putting my mom under here!" I said stepping forward.

My white staff floated from my bag into my hand and elongated. My dagger was in my other hand, and my silver eyes started flaring. Percy drew riptide, while Zoe pulled out her bow. Thalia looked at look with a murderous gaze, and summoned her spear and aegis.

The general laughed. "Hahaha! You are very brave young Jason. It's a shame, you would've made a good soldier in Kronos's army, having the first ever son of Artemis on our side would have been an advantage. However, I am sorry, but the Titan lord ordered your death himself. A Greek and Egyptian hybrid could interfere with his plans. Nothing personal, just duty." He said as if this fight wasn't going to be a problem.

"No father, you will harm him, and you will release Lady Artemis from the sky and take your place, or be forced under. It's your choice." Zoe said aiming her bow.

Atlas's eyes flickered with rage. "Ah, my traitorous daughter, you will die as well. I am sorry, you were my daughter once, not anymore though." He said.

My rage was boiling now, hearing him talk and looking at my mother the way she was. I stepped forward, my staff flickered with red lightning, and an aura of moonlight began to glow around me, I was radiating power. I dropped my dagger when moonlight began to swirl in my hand.

It was an ability I had used before, but not for a while. This ability was my most powerful as a child of Artemis. When my anger or emotions reached a high, I could channel the complete power of the moon into my palm. The more I focused, and more powerful my emotions became, the larger the power of the blast would become. The ball of moonlight began to swirl all around my arm and down my body. It would be a beautiful sight if a giant explosion didn't follow whatever I hit with it. I stepped forward, as more moonlight and red lightning sparked from my body. Around me something started to swirl. Was that… sand?

I didn't have time to worry. "ATLAS! YOU ARE GOING BACK WHERE YOU BELONG! You are going to get my mom out from under there, free Annabeth and STAY WHERE YOU BELONG!"I screamed his way.

The Titan just shook his head. My random sandstorm, lightning, and moon magic probably looked like nothing to the 15 feet tall Titan. "Such a shame, such potential has gone to waste. Well then, COME AT ME SON OF ARTEMIS! SHOW ME THE COMBINED POWER OF GREECE AND EGYPT!" He yelled surging with energy.

And after that, it was on.

 **A:N) Woah… that was intense. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but I have to keep you guys coming back to read xD**

 **I am going to advertise this again till some of you guys go read and review xD Go check out the profile of my friend McCanner and read "The demi-god retrieval squad!" My OC Dom son of Demeter is in it! Every time it's from his POV it's my writing and I promise you will like it!**

 **Soooo what did you guys think of this chapter? How did you like Bianca absolutely destroying that magician? Do you think Jay will beat Atlas on his own? Or do you think Artemis will come out from under the sky and beat Atlas? OR do you think Artemis will come out, and she and Jay will take him out together!?**

 **I will have the next chapter out in about 5-6 days, and I hope you are looking forward to it!**

 **So as usual guys, thank you so much for reading! If you liked the chapter any bit, please review! And as usual, I will see you all in the next AN! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeee!:)**


	12. Victory is bitter sweet

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

The first five minutes of my fight with the Titan, was all a blur. I remember charging at him, launching blasts of lightning, and bringing my dagger down towards him. I saw Thalia and Percy charge Luke, while Zoe fired arrow at her father from afar! He deflected my lighting blasts away as if he was playing ping-pong. The blast of moon swirled in my hand, and the moon-light began to swirl violently around me. Nothing I seemed to do hurt the Titan general, I went all for nothing, and leaped at him with the moon blast power in my hand.

"HAHA! Is this all you have son of Artemis!? Kronos told me you would pose a challenge! IS THIS REALLY ALL YOU CAN DO!?" He yelled

After bringing my hand with the moon blast and my dagger down on him, all I remember is him swinging his spear. After that, I woke up blurry eyed with a huge pain in my back. I looked back to where I had hit the cave wall and could see an indent from where my back was! Safe to say if there wasn't a full moon outside, I wouldn't have survived that. I staggered to my feet and almost gasped at the scene before me.

To one side Luke and Thalia were locked into one on one combat, Thalia deflecting blows with her shield, while Luke twirled and slashed backbiter like he had been born with it attached to his arm. Sparks of blue lightning sparked from Thalia's hair as she stabbed and slashed with fury. Annabeth was right next to them, she had managed to get the gag out of her mouth, but was struggling in her binds shouting ancient Greek curses at us all. She locked eyes with me for a second, and her eyes widened. She shouted to me.

"YOU HAVE TO GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE JAY! BOTH SIDES, YOU NEED TO USE BOTH!" She yelled at me as she desperately tried to shake her legs loose.

"Jay… Jay you can't beat him on your own." My mom croaked out with the literal weight of the world on her shoulders.

I looked back at Atlas, Percy, my poor best-friend was trying to take on the Titan general with Zoe by his side. Atlas's golden armor was singed, and blackened, so apparently my blast had done _SOME_ damage at least. I looked at my poor mother, battered and bruised, but she still looked like she could kick your butt to Hades and back. The locket, the last thing left of my father hung around her neck, she had kept it all this time. "You can't beat him on your own" my mom had said.

I looked up at the moon, then the area around Atlas. A plan started forming in my head, a crazy one, but it might just work. I took one last look at my mother, either I would land a critical blow on the Titan, or I would be skewered.

I whistled loudly enough for it to echo throughout the chamber. I took out my staff and let out a lightning cloak spell. It incases my body in electrical charges, Amos, as soon as he found out I could shoot lightning, was hesitant to teach me many spells other than divine words. However he did teach me this one. I now had red lightning surrounding my body, with two daggers in my hands. My orange camp shirt was ripped and coaxed in blood, my brown hair was a complete rat's nest. It was probably a sight to behold seeing my body cased in a red and silver aura.

I ran forward and leaped into the air! Agatha soared through the air and grabbed my arm with her talon! She flew upwards with lightning speed, just fast enough not to drop me. As I ascended I heard Annabeth scream from below.

"JAY REMEMBER! THE TITAN'S CURSE ONE MUST WITHSTAND! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" She shouted as her voice faded.

Why would she remind me of the prophecy line now? More importantly how did Annabeth hear the prophecy line? Or the prophecy at all? Almost all the lines of the prophecy had been fulfilled. Except the last two, I didn't wanna focus on the last line… but why did Annabeth want me to focus on that one specific line.

 _"Where am I taking you Jay!?" Agatha asked as we ascended._

 _"Drop me that edge right there, I'm gonna jump down! After I jump, I want you to hit Atlas with everything you got!" I told my guardian._

 _"Jay no! You realize that if he sees you, you could be impaled!" She warned me._

 _I took in a deep breath. "I know Agatha, but Percy and Zoe are losing ground! I need to help them, and we need to get Atlas back under the sky. I know I haven't said this in a while but… thank you for all the times you've saved me, which has been a lot." I told her as we approached the edge._

 _She dropped me on the edge and perched herself across from me. "It is what I was born to do Jay. It has been, and will continue to be my honor to serve as your guardian. Now come, let's win this fight!" She said, flapping her enormous wings and flying off._

I looked down, with both daggers out and ready. I thought of the line Annabeth reminded me of in my head. "The Titan's curse one must withstand." Could it possibly be… oh my god Annabeth is a genius. I had never realized how much we relied on Annabeth to figure out these prophecies.

I looked down and saw Percy and Zoe continue to struggle against the Titan. Rocks fell, and the cavern shook. We couldn't beat Atlas by ourselves. No matter how powerful Percy, Zoe, Thalia and I were, we were no match for him. The only person in the room who could possibly defeat the Titan Lord, was stuck under the sky. My mother was the only one who could have the power to defeat him. One of us had to take the sky from her so she could defeat Atlas. It was the only way to go.

I took in a deep breath as I saw that Titan lord slash at Percy who barley deflected the blow with Riptide. I panicked, and focused all the energy of the moon into my palm. I could use that power right now. Soon a ball of moon energy formed in my hand. The ball of light swirled violently and grew bigger the more I concentrated. Sweat poured down my brow as it grew even stronger! I had finally did it! I finally made the moon blast appear on my own! I took one last look at my mother trapped underneath the weight of the world, and leaped off the edge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On my way down during the leap, my body emanating red lightning, a blast of moonlight on one hand, a dagger in the other. It was a long drop, and I saw my life, flash before my eyes.

I saw myself climbing trees with my dad during my childhood. Asking him questions about my mom. I remember the snow covered cities of Minnesota. I remembered the drive to New York, moving from Minnesota. I remembered walking up to the pristine Tranmere private school building, meeting the teacher who escorted me to my first class. I meet Annabeth in class, and thought she was crazy at first, but then she saved me from that dracaena in the gym.

I reminisced about going on the quest for Zeus's master bolt, the perfect fighting trio Annabeth, Percy and I had made. I remembered meeting Bianca and Nico in the Lotus hotel, jumping off the roof with Bianca, and being saved by Agatha. I was almost ripped apart my Procrustes, but got saved by Percy. I remember the absolute weakness I felt down in Hades domain, with no forest, moon, anything, I felt helpless.

My fight with Heracles went through my head, my mother as a 12 year old girl showing up and saving me. I flashed forward a year, and remembered my quest for the Golden Fleece with Percy and Annabeth, my two best-friends. I remember Percy saving me from the group of mermen, and having to fight of the sorceress Cerci while Annabeth changed Percy back from a rat, and the girl I saved… Reyna, who to this day I still feel guilty about leaving. I remember how it felt knowing the Titan lord had a hit out on me, ordering all his men to kill me. My first kiss with Bianca came to mind… then when the both of us raided my grand-parent's mansion, and I met Amos and figured out I was a magician.

As I got closer and heard the sounds of my friends fighting below, I thought of all the people I was fighting for, and all the people I'd leave behind if I died. My mom, Zoe, Percy, Annabeth, Bianca, Nico, Amos, my new cousin Nikki, poor Carter and Sadie who didn't even remember me.

I fell and held out my moon blast with new determination. My mother would blame herself if I died, Bianca would be devastated, I would never meet Carter and Sadie, and most importantly, I couldn't leave Percy to face his prophecy alone.

I took in one deep breath, felt the red lightning surge around my body, and focused. Right before I was above the Titan's head I screamed!

"PERCY, ZOE MOVE!" I screamed!

They both looked up and got the message. The Titan Lord laughed at the two retreating. I held in my breath and descended even closer!

"HAHAHA! Come Percy Jackson I expected a better fight from you and my traitorous-!" He exclaimed.

I slammed my moon blast directly into his back and unleashed a huge barrage of red lighting at the same exact time! The explosion was bigger than any other I had caused! If it weren't for the sky being in this cave it would've collapsed. After the blast, I leaped backwards, launching a few more blast of powerful red lightning at him, and Atlas was sent flying backwards! He crashed into the wall with a large THUMPP, and I staggered to my feet with my legs like jelly.

"Jay!" It was Percy, who came up and helped me steady myself.

My vision was blurred at first from using so much magic, but it managed to clear and I saw Zoe and Percy around me. I shook my head and Percy looked at me amazed.

"Jay you… you beat him! That was amazing!" He exclaimed.

I shook my head between deep breaths. "No… no… we can't beat him. The prophecy says it!" I told them both.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth figured it out! 'The Titan's curse one must withstand'! Someone has to take the sky from my mom! That way she can beat Atlas and put him back under there! So I'm gonna go over there and take-."

"JAY LOOK OUT!" Zoe yelled from besides Percy, shoving both of us to the ground.

What happened next, went by in slow motion for me. I looked up after being shove by Zoe. I saw Atlas, his golden armor was completely black and smoking, his beard had been burned off, and his eyes had a look of rage. He swung a spear with all his might, right where I had been… Zoe deflected the first blow with her bow but staggered. Atlas just laughed and swung the blunt end of his spear towards her. For all her skill and speed, Zoe couldn't dodge this one. It hit her with such force she was sent flying backwards, and slammed into the cavern wall.

"NOOO ZOE!" I yelled out filling the cavern.

My rage boiled up to a point where it had never been before. A gigantic rays of moonlight swirled around my body, and formed around my body, like a brilliant moonlight colored armor, I knew I didn't have enough in me for another moon blast, so I pulled out both daggers. Percy wisely moved out of my way.

Atlas looked at me with wide eyes and laughed. "HAHA YES! THIS IS THE POWER KRONOS WAS TALKING ABOUT! COME AT ME SON OF ARTEMIS! AVENGE MY TRAITOR DAUGHTER!" He yelled holding his spear towards me.

I charged with one thing on my mind, and that was putting the Titan, back under the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His spear met my knives with a huge CLANG with sparks flying in every direction! I swung those knives faster than I had ever swung before in my life. I tried to slash and stab at every different angle I could, but every blow I tried to make was parried by the Titan. I felt the power of the entire moon flow through my body energizing me! It made my strikes faster and more precise, and Atlas and I seemed evenly matched despite him having a huge height advantage! He got a few hits in on me and I got some on him, and we fought for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been about 3 minutes.

"HAHA THIS IS THE FIGHT I EXPECTED! COME SON OF ARTEMIS! TIME FOR YOU TO FACE YOUR DEATH!" He yelled as he pushed the offensive.

I realized that he had just been toying with me. He hadn't been using his full strength, which is amazing considering how much I had thrown at him. He pushed the offensive, slashing at me wildly and pushing me backwards. He knocked my arms back and hit me with the butt of his spear sending my flying across the room!

"AHHHH DAMMIT!" I screamed, as the Titan Lord approached me slowly, his spear raised.

He stood above me triumphantly. He raised his spear and smiled. "Haha! You fought very well Son of Artemis, it's a shame I must kill you." He said raising his spear.

"I'm sorry Zoe…" I mumbled to myself completely exhausted.

I thought of all the people I had let down by losing this fight. I wouldn't be able to help Percy complete his prophecy. My mother would lose the only child she ever had. Bianca… she would be broken, the poor girl had already lost so much. Atlas swung his spear down on me, ready to make children of Artemis extinct.

I waited for the spear to come down on me, my eyes were closed waiting for my death. When all I heard, was Atlas screaming!

"CAWWWW!" A loud bird cry pierced the air!

"Agatha!?" I yelled opening my eyes.

Sure enough my falcon with her giant silver wings flapping wide was clawing the Titan's head! Atlas swung his spear wildly, but it was to no avail! She left his head with one last talon mark on the Titans face! He turned back to me, I had enough time to get back onto my feet with both daggers raised! Atlas charged at me, when from behind me out of nowhere a giant silver timber-wolf leaped forward and knocked Atlas backwards! The wolf paced in-front of Atlas, after he stopped advancing, a silver light engulfed it, and shimmered until it was the bright, glowing form of my mom! My mom had gotten out from under the sky! I turned quickly and saw Percy on his knees with the weight of his sky on his shoulders!

I looked back at my mother who was standing as a thirteen year old girl, with raven black hair, and silver eyes which were filled with rage!

"I'm proud of you Jay. You did your job and held him off! Now let mom handle this one. ATLAS, I give you once chance to take your burden back now before I FORCE you to take it back!" My mother yelled with venom in her voice.

I knew for a fact that when my mother was unhappy, it was best to run, unless you wanted to get an arrow in your butt, get turned into a jackelope, or just outright die. Atlas looked around, Luke was losing he fight with Thalia, he was facing a powerful demi-god and one seriously P.O'Ed Olympian.

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK UNDER THEIR AGAIN!" He yelled and charged.

"Jay, leave this one to me my son, you've done enough." My mother said, before summoning her bow and notching an arrow.

Watching my mother fight full force was a spectacular sight to behold. She morphed between different animals, from a wolf, to a falcon, a stag, even a white Bengal tiger at one point. She would change back to human and fire arrows with blazing speed, and slash her knives with more quickness and precision then I could ever achieve myself. Atlas, didn't stand a chance.

With a swift roundhouse kick, she launched Atlas across the room, he knocked Percy out from under his knees, and fell back where Percy was. He was back under the sky, and this time, I had a feeling it would be for good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After quickly running to Percy to check if he was alright, we ran to Thalia who had Luke on the ropes. Annabeth who had finally managed to get herself free was on the ground behind her, clutching her ankle. My mom had stayed behind to gather up Zoe, while Percy and I charged Luke with Thalia. We had him on the edge of the cliff! A large chasm was below him, and Luke had nowhere to go.

Percy had Riptide in one hand and the other around Annabeth helping her stand. Thalia had her spear leveled at him. I aimed one arrow at him, my body was drenched in sweat, with my orange t-shirt ripped and my hair still like a rats net. The moonlight armor and lightning had finally calmed down, and I was just normal old Jay again.

"Give up Luke! You've lost!" I yelled pulling my bow-string back even more.

Luke laughed and shook his head. "Jay, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, can't you see! The gods do not care about us! The Olympians will cast us aside, as soon as they have no more use for us! Thalia, remember all the times we had! Call the Ophiotaurus to us! We can kill it, and take over Olympus! You know me Thalia, I would never do anything to hurt you!" Luke pleaded with her.

I looked at Thalia and worried for a second. She blinked away what I assumed was a tear. "No Luke. I don't know you, the Luke I know wouldn't go to war with other demi-gods. Now give up, I don't want to have to do this." She said remorsefully.

The scar on Luke's face could be faintly seen in the moonlight, he frowned and looked down into the chasm. "Well I guess I will see you all eventually then. What I'm about to do will change the world." He said before leaping off the edge.

We all stared over the chasm in shock. The others did, I heard my mother walking behind me, and turned to see her, with Zoe in her arms.

"No… no, no, no!" I yelled running over to her.

She gently placed Zoe down, a large wound could been seen on her stomach. "Jay, she's not looking to good." My mom said softly after I knelt down next to her. She tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but I smacked it away.

Tears welled up in my eyes. All the times Zoe had saved my life, and the one time she needed me to help her, I let her down! Her face was pale as a crumpled up piece of notebook paper. Her breaths were brief, short, and struggled. I remembered just a few nights ago, the conversation we had had over the camp fire in the alley. _"I know what the last line of the prophecy means Zoe, and I'm not letting it happen, you won't die on my watch."_ It was my promise to her, and now here she was in-front of me. The poison of the dragon Landon running through her veins, and having been dealt the killing blow by her father.

I placed her head in my lap and looked into her obsidian black eyes. "Zoe… i… I'm sorry, oh gods of Olympus I'm sorry!" I wept trying the best I could to hold back tears.

Her breaths were long and deep. She reached a hand over to mine, and took it in hers. "Ha, how many times have I saved your life now?" She asked before coughing.

I chuckled once, and the first few tears trickled down my face. A few at first, then they started streaming. "The one time you needed me… I…. I could save you. Gods Zoe, don't leave! Please! Gods of Olympus hang on for me!" I wailed again, tears falling down onto Zoe's silver armor.

She raised a hand and brushed it across my cheek. Her touch was cold as ice, but I held it to my cheek like it was a lifeline. "You… you were so many firsts for me Jay. My first, male-friend. My first kiss… haha and it only took me what, 3,000 years? Most importantly you were my first… my first real love. You are, and are going to continue to be an amazing man, and hero Jason Nicholson…" She said weakly.

She looked over weakly at my mother, as my tears streamed like a waterfall down to Zoe's body. "I can see the stars again my Lady, please… take care of Jay." She asked.

My mom slowly nodded her head, and seemed to be blinking back tears as well. She was in-front of people, she needed to act like the tough, rough Olympian she was. "Go, go to them Zoe, may you always be remembered. Remembered for your service, and bravery, and bringing my son so much joy." She spoke as moonlight slowly started to swirl around my mother and me.

Zoe nodded her head, as her breaths got slower and slower. She looked at me one more time, and gripped my hand. "Zoe NO! Please, hold on, I can heal you with the moon beams! Right mom!? I've done it to myself and other before! I can save her!" I pleaded as my tears dampened my face like a well paper towel.

Zoe coughed and looked at me with weak eyes. "No… take too much out of you… you would burn up. Don't do that for me. Jay… Jay… I… I love you, Jay." She said weakly.

He hand wrapped in mine went slack, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Now, it was official, Zoe Nightshade, was dead.

"No… no, no, no, NO! NO, NO, NO! ZOE! ZOE, YOU CAN'T DIE! ZOE NO!" I broke down, I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled the head of the huntress into my chest and hugged her lifeless body, with tears streaming down my face. The fountain of tears fell onto lifeless face, as i refused to recognize the inevitable, that they would not open anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jay, she's gone man. I'm sorry but we have to-." Percy couldn't finish his sentence before I shoved his hand off my shoulder and held Zoe's body closer to me.

"No, I promised, she can't be gone…" I muttered as the tears were far from stopping.

I remembered first meeting her. Her and my mother had saved me after I almost got torn apart by a hellhound. I remembered her saving me that night with Luke at camp, and spending the night with her in that cave. I was her first kiss, I remembered I did it before going to fight the hydra with Percy. She saved me again from Luke after we came back from getting the fleece. Her saving my life from Dr. Thorn, then nursing me back to health. When hadn't this girl saved me? I couldn't stop feeling guilty, the one time she needed me…

Moonlight swirled around me, I focused all the energy of the moon that I could into Zoe's wound. It swirled and swirled and I felt my life force transferring to her. The moonlight swirled so violently, I saw my friends shield their eyes. My skin started to burn, as all the energy I could transferred to Zoe's body.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out-loud as my skin started to blister and burn worse, and I felt my energy failing.

I felt myself being tackled and sent backwards. My mother was holding me back, her black raven hair was in tangles, and she held me in a hug and didn't let me go. She was on her knees, and I was on my back sitting upward.

"Shh Jay, you can't bring her back. She's gone, you'll be alright son." She told me in a soothing voice.

I realized now where I was, I was in the embrace of my mom. The one who I had set out on this quest to save in the first place. Here she finally was, my tears were a mixture of joy, and absolute sadness.

"Mom." I croaked out in a cracked crying voice.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and cried like a 2 year old into her shoulder. I had finally found her. I took in her pine-forest scent, the light moon glow that she gave off. I cried for what felt like hours. My mom, she was here, in my arms, and it was bitter sweet.

"Shh, it's alright Jay. I'm so proud of you son… you're going to be an amazing hero. I love you, so much." She said whispering the last part into my ear.

I pulled away from her finally. I looked up and my group of friends, more specifically at Annabeth, who we had also come to save. I smiled weakly and she ran over and hugged me. Her bundle of blonde hair went all over my face, but I didn't care, it was nice to have everyone back together.

I watched my mother walk to Zoe's body. She leaned over to her dead lieutenant, whispered a few words, and soon, Zoe's body started to dissolve into a wisp of silvery light. Her body was carried up into the night sky, and a new clump of stars formed in the sky. My mother walked back over to me.

She pointed to the constellation. "Whenever you want to remember Zoe, look up at the night sky. She will forever be in the sky, as the constellation know, as the huntress."

 **A: N) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *dodges rotten tomatoes and other fruit objects***

 **First off I want to apologize for how long this took to update! I celebrated my birthday February 5** **th** **, and was a little distracted. Second I felt massive pressure writing this chapter, it's the chapter I, and I'm sure everyone else has been waiting for since chapter 5 of book 1. I felt massive pressure to make this chapter as amazing as I could!**

 **I hope you guys aren't disappointed with it! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT ZOE! I HAD TEARS AS I WAS WRITING IT! I also wanna stress that you never know, Zoe might reappear as a dream or illusion to Jay!**

 **I just couldn't find a way around not killing Zoe guys. It had to be her or Bianca, and I love writing Bianca too much :( Thalia needs to become the lieutenant of the hunters and I couldn't figure out a way I like, without ripping off another story.**

 **Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed, I really do. After next chapter, The Titans Curse will end and it's on to Battle of the Labyrinth!**

 **So as usual guys, if you liked anything at all in this chapter, please leave a review! Again I am so sorry about Zoe! RIP Zoe Nightshade. I hope you all have a lovely day! See you later!**

 **Goodbyeeeee! :)**


	13. We're finally going home

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jay's POV (1** **st** **person)**

I could barely look any of my friends, let alone my mother in the eye. Our mom was able to help us all come to Olympus with her. I had never rode in her chariot before, and it was quite an experience. I felt like I was the moon itself, which my mom pretty much was. However it was hard for me to enjoy anything. The image of Zoe disappearing into wisps on moonlight, and being turned into a constellation played again and again in my mind. It was hard for me to fathom, that I would never again see the black eyed Huntress that had saved my life more times then I care to admit.

"Jay? You feeling alright man?" Percy asked as I looked over the side of the chariot.

I sighed deeply. "I'll be fine. I just want to get back to camp, and sleep in my own bed." I said to him.

Percy and I were best-friends. One thing he did very well, is he knew when to press me to talk, and when to leave me be. However, now he didn't seem to have very good judgment.

"Listen Jay, I'm sorry about Zoe. I know it hit you hard, but I mean think of it this way, we stopped another one of Kronos's plots. We rescued your mother and Annabeth. Also we put one of Kronos's best warriors out of commission for the war!" He said listing off reasons I shouldn't be depressed.

I perked up slightly, he did make some good points. It was a big victory for us, I wouldn't deny that. The battle had been won, but it was at a major cost. My mom had lost two of her best, and most loyal Hunters in the process. I found slight comfort in knowing I was going back to camp half-blood for a few days. I could see Bianca, and hopefully the camp hadn't gotten set on fire or anything while we were gone.

"You're right, look I'm sorry if I seem all dark and brooding. I just hope Zeus doesn't want to kill me, and that we can make it back to camp safely, and it's not on fire or anything." I said to him as the skyline of New York could be seen.

"Oh come on what are the odds that camp got set on fire? They can handle any monster attacks that come their way." He said confidently.

"It's not monsters I'm worried about." I muttered reminding myself of the small magician attack Bianca had told us about.

I had almost completely forgot about that. The magicians had attacked camp looking for me. Amos had told me that magicians could see though the mist, and pass through any mist related barriers, since they could see things for how they were. There was still so much I didn't know about Egyptian magic. I had barely scratched the surface in my six months with Amos. I knew how to control it now, I would of course go back there, I needed to learn more, and there was still Carter and Sadie to worry about. Perhaps I could have Nikki come stay with me, Bianca would naturally want to stay at camp she never stopped training. I needed some company at Brooklyn house, other than Khufu of course.

"Jay, come here I want to talk to you before we get to Olympus." My mom shouted from the reins of the chariot.

I left Percy to talk with Annabeth and Thalia. I joined my mother at the front of her chariot, which was surprisingly roomier then I thought it was. It had all white leather seats, and the interior was kind of shaped like a mini-van. It had a buck skin pelts for floor pads in the front, and was surprisingly messy. It had magazines, and newspapers from random time periods splattered across the floor, one was from 1977 and had the headline _"Elvis Presley dies on the toilet at age 42."_ Another that read _"Michael Jackson, the legend, dies at age of 50."_ I picked the Michael Jackson one up and showed my mom, and gave her a wondering look.

"What? They were both good musicians, my nephews actually. They were sons of Apollo." She informed me.

All the despair I was feeling from the last quest suddenly disappeared. "So wait, you're telling me I'm related to Elvis Presley AND Michael Jackson!?" I asked.

"Yes." She responded simply.

"That is AWESOME!" I exclaimed genuinely happy.

She looked at me and stifled a laugh, she waved me to put the paper down. I complied and joined her, we could see the empire state building now. I felt the power of the gods start to become greater, and I really would rather just go straight back to camp. I didn't want to have to face my godly family. I knew some of them were just waiting for a reason to kill me, just for being associated with Percy.

"Do we all really have to go there mom? I mean what if they want to kill me, or Percy, again." I asked her.

She inhaled deeply. "No harm will come to you Jay, I will not let anything happen to you. I know you don't want to go, but we need you and the rest of your friends to tell what happened on the quest with the Ophiotaurus." She explained to me.

I nodded my head reluctantly. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I'm a goddess Jay, I recover quickly, especially when it's night time. We're almost there, come now, it's almost midnight." She said to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting went about as well as I expected. My dear grandfather Lord Zeus, wanted to have Percy and I killed, because he said any demi-god who could battle a Titan, could certainly pose a threat to Olympus's safety. He also wanted to kill Percy so he couldn't fulfill his prophecy in two years. Being in the throne room was uncomfortable, I could feel every god's eyes on us. A few seemed to be fixed on me especially, probably intrigued by seeing the first ever son of Artemis.

My mom stunned all of us, when she offered Thalia a position as her new lieutenant. I was wondering what she was doing at first, surely she had more hunters that could take the spot. However after I thought about it, I realized she did it, so that Thalia would stop aging, Apollo had told us before that Thalia was about a week away from turning 16. Since she was a hunter now, the prophecy wouldn't fall to her, it would fall to Percy. My mom would much rather have two more years to prepare, then a week. She was pretty smart my mom.

Right after we thought the meeting was over Zeus's voice boomed throughout the hall. "You demi-gods are dismissed. All except you, Jason Nicholson! I want a word with you and my daughter in the same room. The rest of you demi-gods, you are dismissed!" He announced.

Before Percy or my friends could argue, they disappeared! After another few seconds, I could hear them banging on the door outside. I looked into the eyes of all twelve Olympians and each of them looked at me with confusion, and curiosity. My mom looked over at her father, the lord of the skies with wonder, apparently she hadn't been told about this.

"Father what is this!?" She demanded leaning forward on her silver throne.

Lord Zeus looked at his daughter, my mom always told me he had a soft spot for her. "Me and the rest of the council in your absence agreed, we must have a word with you son. We allowed him to live Artemis, don't push our generosity." He said in a deep commanding voice.

After my mom sat back on her throne, the lord of the universe turned to me. His striking electric blue eyes looked exactly like Thalia's. I could see now why he was king.

"Jason Nicholson, let it be known to you, that you should feel lucky you are allowed to live." He said to me.

"Oh trust me my Lord, I do understand that." I said trying to sound respectful.

He nodded his head apparently not sensing my humor. "Some of the gods here, including myself, believe a demi-god like you should not be allowed to live. A child with the powers of the Egyptian, AND Greek gods, can be very, very powerful. Powerful enough to fight, and hold your ground against a Titan it seems." He explained to the room.

I wanted to scrunch up in a ball on the floor right there. I had to admit, if I was in the god's position, I may think the same thing. I didn't know why they thought I was so powerful however. I had needed help to defeat Atlas, I had held my own for a while, but in the end it was my mom, and I still let Zoe die. I wouldn't consider myself much of a threat.

"Umm, I can see where you're coming from, but I wouldn't consider myself a threat. I needed help to defeat Atlas, and in the end I… still let Zoe die. I still have a lot to prove as a demi-god." I explained to the council of gods.

"Do not sell yourself short Jay." A women from a throne next to Zeus's says. It as Athena, Annabeth's mom. I noticed the eyes straight away, she had the same striking, and analyzing grey ones her daughter did.

She continued. "You have showed great wisdom, and resolve in your time as a demi-god. You have slain monsters, completed quest, and most importantly in my opinion, you saved my daughter." She said, sounding thankful.

I blushed, I couldn't help it. Being praised by the god of wisdom and battle strategies, it made you feel pretty good about yourself. "Thank you Lady Athena, but if not for your daughter, I wouldn't know anything about the monsters I face. Lord Poseidon if not for your son, I wouldn't know how to fight like I do, he's my best-friend. If not for everyone else, for my friends, I… I wouldn't be the demi-god I am." I said to the gods. I didn't know where it came from, but I wanted the gods to know, that I far from did all this stuff myself.

I didn't care for achievements, I just wanted the gods to know, I cared only for getting my quest done, and that my friends were safe. That reason is why I didn't feel so good about this successful quest, I wanted Zoe here to celebrate with us.

Lord Poseidon spoke this time. "We are sure our children are lucky to have a friend like you Jay. However you must understand, you too are powerful. We have called this meeting to inform you of something. Athena, if you would please explain." The sea god said gesturing for Athena to speak.

She nodded. "Of course. Jay you see, Greek and Egyptian gods have been separate for a thousands of years. We have not interacted with each other since the time of Ptolemy." She explained.

"That sure was a mess." My Uncle Apollo spoke up.

All the gods nodded in agreement and Athena continued. "You see Jay, Egyptian and Greek gods have been separate for millennia, and we need to keep it that way. Your presence, a son of Egypt and Greece, could stir them. The Egyptian gods are very much still alive, however they are without a king." She continued.

"Okay, so what's the actual problem then?" I asked curiously.

"You see, the five major gods of Egyptian mythology are trapped. Trapped in the Rosetta stone in London right now. Their king Osiris, their queen Isis, other gods like Horus, and Set, are also trapped. Your presence can stir them, if Set, the god of evil rises, it would spell disaster for our world." She told me, telling me things I already learned from Amos.

"Does… that mean you ARE going to kill me?" I asked hesitantly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom start to grip her bow tighter, probably getting ready to jump in.

"No, we are not going to kill you unfortunately." Zeus muttered loud enough for us all to hear.

I let out a sigh of relief, but the lord of the sky spoke again. "We are not going to kill you, however we are giving you an order. You will not use, anymore Egyptian magic to fight any Greek monsters or enemies! The more you use your magic, the more the gods stir. So from now on, unless you are practicing at the house in Brooklyn, or fighting an Egyptian monster, you will not use your magic. Am I understood!?" He bellowed in a commanding voice.

That was it? I was expecting to be dead, if I'm being honest. It would be hard to not be able to use my magic in fights anymore, but I understood the gods reasoning. The part that scared me was the Rosetta stone being in England. Sadie was in England. If the stone hosting the Egyptian god of evil was there, and Sadie had as powerful an aura as Amos said, she could be in danger. I made a mental note to myself, to make sure to ask Amos about this when I got the chance. I would most likely go back to camp, spend a few days there working on repairs, and making sure everything is settled. After Christmas break was over, I would go back to Brooklyn house, and go back to school.

I nodded my head. "Yes my Lord, I understand. I will follow your orders." I said, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"Good, this meeting, has been adjourned." The lord of the sky said before teleporting out of the throne room.

The gods teleported out simultaneously. My mom was last, and she smiled at me from her throne. "I will visit you later Jay. You will find that your cabin is yours again when you get back. It is time, I finally reveal the truth to my Hunters. Lastly, Jay, thank you my son, I love you." She said before disappearing in a flash of elegant silver light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope the camp didn't have too much damage caused to it." Annabeth said as we told her about what had happened when she was gone.

I noticed her and Percy both had a single streak of grey hair running down their heads. It must've been a side-effect from having the weight of the world on your shoulders. Thalia had gone with my mother. She had a new job, and I felt reassured knowing one of my best-friends was fighting alongside my brother now. She had told me my cabin would be empty, and I could finally sleep in it again. Not that I would be here long, but I just wanted to see Bianca, and sleep in my bed.

The camp border came into view. I could see half-blood hill and the three of us burst into a run. I was in-front and after I finally got up the hill, I almost ran into Beckendorf and Selina! Our appearance seemed to catch them completely off guard, but eventually they smiled, and the Aphrodite councilor smashed me in a hug.

"Jay, Percy, Annabeth! You guys are back! We were all so worried! Nikki and Grover showed up just yesterday! Come on the others have been waiting for you!" Selina said excitedly.

We all made our way down into camp. It wasn't too damaged, there were a few buildings still a little burned from the magicians fireballs. However it was still as green, bright, and vibrant as ever. The cabins were being repaired, but as soon as my friends and I entered the dining pavilion, all the other campers, about 12 others, got up and came to greet us. It was an amazing feeling, I got hugs, pats on the back, a kiss on the cheek from an Aphrodite girl. Soon a headful of blonde hair slammed me in a hug, and I realized it was Nikki.

She looked so different from that shy, skinny, quiet girl I had rescued from Westover hall. She had a more commanding presence now. She had on a set of bronze Greek armor, with a sword attached to her hip, and a bow still on her back. She stood tall, and looked like she was ready to lead an army of half-bloods into battle. She had grown so much, and I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Thank the gods you're okay! We've been worried sick, Bianca is down on patrol with Nico at the lake if you're looking for her." She told me with a smile, as the rest of the campers took Percy and Annabeth to the pavilion for breakfast.

I smiled at the thought of Bianca, but kept my attention on my cousin. "You know, I'm really proud of you Nikki. You're not that same girl I rescued from Westover." I told her.

She laughed. "Haha Jay you realize that was literally one week ago right?"

I smiled at her with pride. "Yeah I know, but it feels like a month. It says a lot about how much you've grown. I'm proud of you cuz." I said.

She couldn't help but blush and smile. "Well thanks, you… you're like the big brother I've never had Jay. Thanks for saving me, I never said that."

"Well, listen to this. How would you like to come stay with me when it's not summer? I go to this cool school, and live in a… pretty big house with a friend." I asked her smiling.

Her eyes widened and she curled her lips into a huge smile. "Of course! I haven't had an actual house since mom died! We'll talk about it more later, but for now, you go find Bianca. She's been worried about you from what I hear."

I smiled and hugged her one last time. She kissed me on the cheek, and I went off, to finally see Bianca again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you took down the magician all by yourself?" I asked Bianca as our legs swung gently over the water.

She nodded. "Yup, I beat him, and his soul got sucked into Tartarus." She said as if it was no big deal.

I nodded impressed. "Good, so if I ever make you mad you'll suck my soul into Tartarus?" I asked her.

She looked over at me, with her beautiful, dark eyes, which shined in the light of the full moon. She kissed me, for a few seconds then pulled away with a smile. "Nah, in-case you didn't realize I kinda love you."

I laughed and put my arm around her. "And I love you to." I said.

To say Bianca was happy to see me earlier was an understatement. She almost knocked me over when she hugged me, and my lips were chapped now from how much she kissed me. We spent the whole day together and now we were sitting and looking out over the canoe lake. She told me about the magician attacks while I was gone, and how she fended them off with Nico and the small force we had.

"So the House of Life is really after me still?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, they seemed to want you pretty bad. Maybe they could track you magic when you use it?" She suggested.

I shook my head. "No, if that was the case they wouldn't have found this place. I never used magic here. Even if that is the case, they won't be able to track me for a while now." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked back.

"The gods told me not to use my magic unless I'm in Brooklyn house. So that means I can't use magic on any quest for them anymore." I explained.

"Oh, well are you still going to go back to Brooklyn house?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I still need to stay close to Amos in-case anything happens to Carter or Sadie. I'm gonna have Nikki stay with me. That way I won't get trapped by monsters by myself if I run into any." I informed.

"Well I'm gonna miss you. It's gonna feel like forever until next summer when we get into another life-threatening situation." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Oh come on, what are the odds we end up in another life-threatening situation next summer?" I said.

After I realized what a stupid statement that was, Bianca and I both said at the same time. "Very likely." The both laughed.

"Well whatever it is, we'll get through it. We always do." I said happily.

Bianca smiled and said. "Well as long as you take me on the next quest, I'm happy."

I kissed the top of her head and laughed. "Haha, you can count on it B. I won't let you sit on the sideline for another one."

We sat in silence for a minute, until I said something to her, which had been on my mind for the entire last week.

"You know B, I hate being a demi-god sometimes." I told her.

She laughed her beautiful laugh, and nodded her head. "Well I want you to know something Jay." She told me.

"What's that?" I asked her.

She looked into my silver eyes and kissed me one more time. "I'm with you Silver Boy, I'm with you, and I always will be."

 **A:N) ANDDDDDDD THE TITANS CURSE IS OVER!**

 **I know compared to the last few chapter this was pretty mild, with no action, but hey you gotta have chapters like that sometime ya feel? :)**

 **Sooooo how did you guys like the Titans Curse Arc? I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with it, and you're all excited for Battle of The Labyrinth!**

 **Again I know this chapter was slow, and didn't have any action. However next chapter Battle of The Labyrinth will start, and the action will kick right back up with Jay and Nikki!**

 **I hope you guys all like Nikki, she's going to be a big part of the story, so I hope you enjoyed me adding her in this!**

 **I also want to thank you all massively. ALL OF YOU! I want to thank the people who have reviewed every chapter and been here since chapter one of "The First Son of Artemis" And even if you just started reading on this book, Dom loves you to ;)**

 **This story already had more than half the favs and favorites that "The First Son of Artemis Book One" has, and it's only half-way over!**

 **Finally, if any of you guys reading now enjoy hunger games, please go check out my SYOT and my new story "The 71** **st** **Hunger Games: The Story of Jack Carver" I came up with it the same way I came up with The First Son of Artemis, so please go check that out!**

 **Thank you all so much! I love you all! Please leave a review! Have a lovely day! GOODBYEEEE! :)**


	14. The school year ends with a bang!

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Nikki's POV (1** **st** **person)**

When Jay offered to let me live in the big house in Brooklyn, spend time with him training, and getting to go to school, I was pretty excited. However he didn't mention, the math, getting up at 6 am, the boring teachers, the rude girls, the creepy boys that keep hitting on me. Yeah, he forgot to mention all that. I had been to school of course, but there was just something about this place, that made me want to jump off the camp half-blood lava wall. It sent chills down my spine walking into this class in particular. Jay and I's English teacher was the worse, she always eyed Jay and I like meals. I was new to this whole demi-god thing, but I was sure something was off about him. I don't even think he knew the other kids existed, he looked so much at the two of us.

However, tomorrow Jay and I would go back to camp half-blood. We could see Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Bianca, and I could finally meet all the other Apollo campers. Also, we could finally start moving against Kronos again. I would miss Brooklyn house, and all the magic and stuff Jay had showed me, but camp was home. I was kind of jealous of Jay's Egyptian magic abilities, I wish I could shoot magic and lightning. However, from the downsides Jay told me about the downsides of his half Greek half Egyptian blood, I would probably go crazy.

"Hey Nikki, come on pay attention. We're probably going to be attacked in about… I'd say ten minutes." Jay said non-chalantly while twirling his pencil.

"WHAT!? What are you talking about!? Who's going to attack us?" I whispered loudly to him.

"Our teacher, she's totally a monster. He's probably a cyclops, his English this year hasn't really been… any good. So just be ready, he'll probably ask us to stay back, and then try to kill us." He said again as if it was no big deal.

"You never mentioned this to me!? I thought schools were safe." I whispered back to him.

He laughed a little. "Haha, we should feel lucky, Percy's gotten attacked like the last three years in a row at school."

"Wow really? Speaking of Percy, have you talked to him lately? And what about Annabeth, Bianca, Nico, and Thalia? Is she enjoying life with your mom?" I asked him.

"I talked to Percy this morning, he's got a freshman orientation today. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we're going to see a movie today with him and Annabeth, we're meeting them at Goode High school when we're done. As for Thalia, she's doing great, my mom told me their out in the Nevada desert right now hunting down Echidna." He explained.

Before I could ask which movie, the school bell rang. "Nicolette! Jason! Please stay behind!" The teacher asked enthusiastically.

"Showtime." Jay muttered as he pulled his shirt up slightly, revealing his belt.

I froze, we stood there looking at our teacher. She just kept staring at us unblinking. I had no weapons on me, I didn't have magical transforming weapons like he did. After about fifteen minutes of a stare down, you couldn't hear any-more kids in the halls. Jay cracked his knuckles and took in a deep breath.

"Alright let's cut the crap. We both know you're a monster, let's just get this over with. There's one of you, and two of us. You're outnumbered." He said.

He pressed his belt buckle, and two gleaming silver daggers appeared at his hips. He took them out and handed them to me. I knew he never gave out his daggers unless necessary, so I took them gingerly and got ready to fight. He pressed his wolf-heads charm bracelet, and his bow shimmered into existence.

He notched an arrow, and aimed. I readied the two daggers, and hoped that it wasn't something to bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU TOLD ME IT WOULD BE EASY!" I yelled at Jay as we ran.

He fired more arrows back at the crowd of monsters. It turns out that our English teacher, was a female cyclops. She called to her a pack of about 7 or 8 hellhounds and now we were currently being chased down the streets of New York. Jay said this was an average day for him. I was going to have a fun time with this, I could tell.

"I NEVER PROMISED THAT! COME ON DOWN THE ALLEY I HAVE A PLAN!" He yelled turning down the alley.

I could hear the giant hellhounds barking. The alley we found had a ladder on it and led up to the rooftop. We turned and the monsters hadn't found us yet. Jay looked worried now. He knew we were in a tough situation and seemed to be contemplating a plan. Which made me mad because I thought he already had a plan.

"I thought you had a plan!" I urged him as the barking got louder.

"I do have a plan! Go up the ladder! Run along the rooftops and find a way to get to Percy! I'll stay and distract them, and I'll meet you guys at camp!" He told me, urging me towards the ladder.

"WHAT!? No, I'm not leaving you to fight those things alone!" I said sternly.

He let out an exasperated sigh and slapped his forehead. "Nikki I'm serious! GO! I'll be fine, you go and find Percy, tell him what happened, GO!" He said wrapping my hand around his daggers.

I looked into his silver eyes with my icy blue ones, and I could tell it wasn't a good idea to argue with him right now. I nodded and scaled up the ladder. I got to the top and looked over, just as the cyclops lady and her pack of hellhounds rounded the corner. The ugly lady still had tattered school clothes on. She looked like an English teacher that had, had a rough night. The giant dogs all surrounded Jay. I almost couldn't watch. The cyclops stood in front of Jay with a wicked smile.

"Ahhh Son of Artemis. It is good to finally meet you. My pets and I will be paid quite handsomely for you. Luke that son of Hermes, was very specific that he be delivered to him alive." She explained.

I never understood why bad guys always wanted the good guys alive, why would you not just kill them? "Why does Luke want me alive!? He and Kronos have wanted me dead for the last three years!" Jay demanded to know.

"Haha I don't ask questions. I just deliver. Now, come quietly, or we will take you by force." She said pulling out a dagger.

Jay launched an arrow at the cyclops lady who dodged. The hellhounds all pounced, but ay leaped up and flipped backwards. He launched three arrows at once, and took out three hellhounds! However, the ones left slammed into him, and out of nowhere the same dagger the cyclops lady was holding sank into his knee! Jay screamed, which made my heart sink and he fell to the ground gripping his leg!

"Jay…" I mumbled in horror.

The Cyclops lady reappeared and stood over him. She smirked and Jay couldn't move. He thrashed wildly, the dagger must have been poisoned! After thrashing about, he eventually sat there motionless! I knew he was alive, but it still took everything in me not to jump down there. The cyclops lifted up Jay's motionless body and then grabbed her hellhounds.

In a flash of shadow they vanished! "JAY!" I yelled as they disappeared.

I couldn't believe it. Jay had always appeared so powerful, and unbeatable. However now he was gone.

The first son of Artemis, had been kidnapped!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have never remembered running this fast. I felt the sun beating down on my body, it invigorated me. My emotions were going crazy, I could feel sunlight energy swirling around me. My muscles seemed to move even faster, my bones felt stronger, my body moved more and more quickly. I hadn't lived in New York long, but I remembered where Goode High School was. I remembered Jay saying that Percy was at his freshman orientation today, well I hated having to do it, but I would have to rain on his parade.

Note my sarcasm.

I was so ANGRY! If I ever found that one eyed, ugly, arrogant, bitch of a cyclops, I would stab her in her fat head! Also, gods help him if I got my hands on Luke. I had never seen the guy, before, but from what Jay and Percy told me he was powerful, and crazy. He had almost killed Jay and Percy that was all I needed to know to make him my enemy. I needed to find Percy, then I needed to get to camp. Poor Bianca would be devastated, and angry. An angry daughter of Hades was never safe to be around.

Soon I saw Goode High School across the street. Kids were pouring into the school, and I started making my way down the buildings fire escape. I still had Jay's daggers clutched in my hands. I put them into my drawstring bag and adjusted my hair. If I was going to find Percy I needed to blend in.

I pulled my hair out of my ponytail, and let it cascade down my shoulders. I pulled out a brush and gave it a few brushes. I felt more and more like Annabeth, although I'd never be as pretty as her, people at camp told me we looked alike aside from our eyes. I slowly walked across the street, and I couldn't see Percy anywhere. I walked up to the front and saw a man who was escorting kids to the building.

"Hello there, incoming freshman?" He asked.

I put on my sweet girl act. "Oh yes, thank you sir. Where do the incoming freshman go?" I asked.

"To the gym. I'm Mr. Blofis, I'll be your English teacher. The gym is inside, down the hall and to your right." He said so nicely, that I couldn't help but smile.

I nodded my head and slowly walked into the school. It was a nice school it would be nice to go here. I walked past a classroom, and this kid came up to me. He had to be maybe a year older than me, so fifteen. He had puffed up brown hair, with jeans, and a Goode High school hoodie, and had a smile on his face.

"Hey future freshie, can I help you find the gym?" He said putting an arm around me.

My demi-god combat reflexes apparently kicked in. I grabbed his arm off my shoulder, twisted it as far as I could, then slammed him against a locker, holding his arm straight out while it was twisted, and held him there, so he couldn't move.

"1. Never touch me again, 2. Have you seen a kid? Another freshman, black hair, green eyes, probably wearing jeans and sneakers, fiddling with pen cap most likely?" I asked in a dangerous voice.

His voice came out croaked, and squeaky. "I… I saw a kid like that in the gym." He said in a pained voice.

I let him go and he slumped to the floor grabbing his shoulder. I smiled at him as sweetly as I could. "Thank you." I said happily before walking to the gym.

When I entered it was packed with kids. I spotted Percy at the end of the bleachers all alone though in an instant. We demi-gods had that kind of connection, we could usually spot each other easily, and tell when another was close by, and in some kind of danger. I hoped Percy wasn't about to get attacked to, that would just be a huge, bad coincidence.

I rushed over to him, and leaped up the bleachers and took a seat next to him, which made him almost jump out of his seat! He looked at me with wide-eyes and almost uncapped his pen.

"Nikki!? What in the world are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Jay, where is he?" He asked frantically.

"He… he got kidnapped." I explained trying to appear casual.

"Kidnapped!? What are you talking about!? Who kidnapped him, why!?" He asked, his hand going instinctively towards his pen.

"I don't know, it was some female cyclops. She said that she was capturing him for Luke, and that Luke wanted him brought to him alive." I explained to him.

Percy shook his head in confusion. "That makes no sense, Luke and Kronos have wanted Jay DEAD since he was claimed. Why would they want him alive now all of a sudden?"

"I wish I knew, all I know is he told me to come find you before he got caught. We need to get to camp right away-." I started.

"You have got to be kidding me." A girl's voice whispered loudly.

We both turned and standing there was a girl. She looked about our age, and had long fizzy orange hair. She wore a t-shirt and jeans both were splattered with marker spots, and paint splotches. She had piercing green eyes that dug into Percy like a dagger. Percy's eyes went wide.

"Uhh hi, long time no see?" He asked.

I had learned from Jay, Percy never had a girlfriend, and he was way into Annabeth no matter how much he would deny it. So this girl couldn't be an old girlfriend. "Percy who is that?" I asked.

He seemed embarrassed. "Nikki this is Rachel, we met at Hoover Dam a few months ago. Rachel this is Nikki." He said introducing her.

I gave her a casual wave, I was going to bring up the fact Jay was missing again, but Rachel made an assumption. "Is she your girlfriend?" She asked.

"What!? Ew, no!" Percy and I both said at the same time.

I felt insulted and we both looked at each other. "Hey!"

During out little stare down Rachel snapped her fingers. "Hey! I'm still here! So do you want to tell me who you are-?"

She started but was cut off by a female voice on the loudspeaker. A girl in a cheerleader uniform was talking about the school. Her and her friend seemed awfully odd to me. She was way too loud, and kept looking towards Percy.

I turned to him. "Monster?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, monster. We should-."

"Thank God! You see it to!? Come on, we need to get out of here." Rachel said grabbing Percy's arm and dragging him away.

I still had the problem of Jay being kidnapped, but I followed them. Rachel dragged us to the band room, Percy had his pen sword gripped firmly in his hand. Jay's dagger had been turned into a belt. I didn't know what was going on, but I only wanted to find Jay. We needed to get to camp ASAP.

Another bad thing was, his mom had no idea. At least I don't think she did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Artemis's POV (1** **st** **person)**

"Good job girls! If we keep defeating her monsters like this, Echidna will soon show herself. Also, be weary, it's a full moon tonight, Lycaon and his pack may be out tonight. No go, set up camp!" I ordered firmly, feeling good about our victory.

The girls were dismissed, and soon Thalia came up to me, wiping the tip of her spear. "All monsters in the area are clear my lady. I have Atalanta, and three others out scouting, and the rest of the girls are setting up camp." She reported.

I smiled. "Good Thalia. Don't forget tomorrow we will-." I started before clutching my head in pain!

A huge pain shot through my head, and I fell to the ground clutching my head.

 _Artemis's vision._

 _"LET GO OF ME YOU UGLY, ONE EYED, STUPID, CYCLOPS!" Jay shouted trying to kick himself free._

 _He was being held by a giant cyclops, who was following a female one with two daggers attached to her back, who had a huge hellhound at her side. Jay's arms were tied behind his back, and knees tied in the same way. He had cuts across his face, and his left eye was swollen to the point where it was almost shut. A huge anger coursed through my body, and luckily the sun was out, because if the moon had been, it might explode from how angry I was._

 _Jay got led to a cell. The female cyclops opened it, and the man dropped Jay into it. He cut free his ropes, and quickly exited the cell before Jay leaped up trying to grab the two of them._

 _"HA! You have energy son of Artemis! Luke will be here soon to collect you. You will stay there, we'll bring you a meal a day." The female cyclops explained._

 _"YOU STUPID, EVIL, SMELLY, I'M GONNA KILL-!" Jay started._

 _He was out of breath. He fell over and had his hands on his knees and soon fell to the ground. He looked exhausted. I thought why he would be falling… then it hit me._

 _"Haha, there is no forest around here son of Artemis. Don't think about trying to escape. You have very little power here. Nowhere near enough to escape. Have fun."_

 _End of vision._

My eyes shot back open and Thalia was kneeling next to me. "My lady what's wrong!?" She asked.

I shot up to my feet and looked around. All the girls were finished with camp, and were doing their jobs. I whistled, summoning my chariot. I ran to it and jumped into the front seat. I turned to Thalia.

"Thalia! You take the girls and start making your way to camp half-blood now! I'm going to Olympus!" I yelled snapping the reins.

"My lady what' wrong!?" She asked frantically.

I took in a deep breath and tried to control my anger, and tears. "Jay has been kidnapped by Titans." I yelled before soaring off.

 **A:N) AND IT'S HERE! THE START OF BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH IS HERE! AND JAY IS KIDNAPPED!?**

 **How do you think this will turn out!? What do you think Artemis and the campers will do? How do you think that I will fit this into the storyline!?**

 **I'm sorry that this took so long! I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and I've been so busy. Yes I do have a life xD**

 **Sooooo you can expect the next chapter in another week about! SOOOOOO THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it at all, please leave a review, a small or a long one, I don't care! So as usual guys, thank you so much! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeee!:)**


	15. Dangerous underground mazes

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Nikki's POV (1** **st** **person)**

"Empousai, now that is a new one. I've never even heard of them until today." I told Percy, as him, Annabeth and I were in the taxi.

After Percy and I fought of the two crazy demon cheerleaders, Rachel gave Percy her number, much to Annabeth's aggravation. We had got a cab to take us to half-blood hill. Our number one priority was getting Jay back. Annabeth was giving Percy the cold shoulder, so she talked to me. She had me relay exactly what happened back to her. It still played back and back in my head like a highlight reel.

"I don't understand it. Luke and Kronos, have both wanted Jay dead. When he had us trapped on the Andromeda two years ago, he said that Kronos himself thought Jay was to powerful. Why wouldn't they have him killed?" She asked the two of us.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "That's the million dollar question. What would Kronos and Luke have to gain by kidnapping Jay?" Percy asked.

"I'm just as clueless as you guys. This wasn't an ordinary cyclops. She had a whole pack of trained hellhounds, and the way she threw knives and fought, she must be a specialist." I told them.

Annabeth's eyes stirred. The look was the one she got when she was thinking hard, and trying to get us out of a jam. "Maybe they want to use him as a bargaining chip?" She suggested.

"What do you mean by a bargaining chip?" Percy asked.

The cab came to a stop, and the three of us got out. We walked up the hill to camp and Annabeth continued. "Look at it from their prospective. What do they have to gain by kidnapping Jay? He's the first son of Artemis, and a bunch of powerful gods and creatures would love to get their hands on him." She explained.

"Well yeah I can see the logic in that. What would they do with him though if they got their hands on him? How would he be valuable?" I asked.

"Artemis is a wise and very, very, VERY, powerful goddess. She has shown in the past though that she'll do a lot to keep her son safe. Having that kind of leverage over the goddess of the moon can have its perks." Annabeth finished as reached the top of the hill.

The realization dawned on me, one Annabeth really was a genius, and two I can't believe I didn't see this! It was a pretty good idea on Luke's part, a bunch of different gods would kill to get their hands on the first son of Artemis. Having the leverage over Artemis would pay off, and that was even more reason that we needed to get a quest out for Jay as soon as possible.

We made our way into camp, when Annabeth spotted Clarisse, and went off to join her for some reason, much to Percy's dismay. Man, it was practically written on their foreheads they belonged together, if only they would notice it. Percy and I proceeded to walk to the sword fighting arena to blow off some steam. When we got there we were greeted by a huge hellhound! It was insanely huge, the size of an SUV! After my experience with a hellhound pack earlier today, I wasn't taking any chance. I pulled out both of Jay's daggers and Percy uncapped his sword.

"HELLHOUND!" We both yelled at the same time leaping down to the beast.

A bronze sword blocked both our strikes and sent us backwards. The owner of the sword was an older, more muscular man, with a long beard and striking eyes. His eyes shined with an old wisdom, and a look that said 'I've seen some things you wouldn't like to talk about.' They had the same exact smart, wise, always thinking look that Annabeth's did. I wasn't at camp long before I went to live with Jay, but I had never seen him here before.

"Who are you!?" Percy asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

He chuckled and smiled. "Well, well, well, Percy Jackson. I would have to ask you and your friend here to please not harm my pet." He asked in an old, kind voice.

"You keep a hellhound as a pet?" I asked him absolutely stunned.

"She's good company, her name is Mrs. O'Leary. Oh please pardon my manners, my name is Quintus, the new sword instructor here at camp." He said as if he completely forgot about our hellhound question.

"This is Nikki, but how did you know my name?" Percy asked the old man.

He stroked his beard and petted his overly sized hellhound. "Many people know of you Percy Jackson, and your prophecy. Many people in the demi-god community know about you." He informed us both.

It was very true. I learned about Percy's big destiny from Jay. He told me that when Percy turned 16, he was supposed to make a decision that would either save, or destroy Olympus. Jay told me that it was our duty to help Percy however we could, and save the world from Kronos. The more I thought about how much Jay helped me, and told me about the demi-god world, the more I felt guilty about not at least attempting to help him.

"You know about my prophecy? Wait… are you a demi-god?" Percy asked.

"Surprised?" He asked.

Percy nodded. "It's just I've never seen one of us so old." He said.

He chuckled and his grey eyes sparkled. "Haha some of us do live to be this old."

"And I hope that many more live to be your age." A deep voice uttered.

I recognized Chiron after I heard the clop of his hooves. He was in his white stallion form and stood tall and proud like he usually did with a bow on his back and his hair tied back. He eyed Quintus with caution. He had this sort of tired look to him today, like he hadn't had a decent night sleep in weeks.

"Chiron! We have a major problem it's Jay! He's been-." I started.

"Kidnapped. I know, the Hunters of Artemis showed up here just about an hour ago." He informed us both.

"What? How are they here already? Jay told me they were out on Nevada." I asked.

Chiron gave a slight chuckle. "Haha the Hunters have their ways. Quintus would you please give me some moments alone with Percy and Nicolette here?" He asked the old demi-god.

Quintus nodded. "Of course master Chiron. I will see you children later." He said before leaving with his pet beside him.

"Chiron we need to get a quest going and find Jay now!" Percy stressed.

Chiron nodded. "Yes I agree. Jay will be a key player in the future of this war with Kronos. Now Nikki, you are needed at the big house. Percy you should come with me. Grover's trial is about to begin." He explained to us.

"Trial? What's happening with Grover?" Percy asked.

"It is better you see for yourself. Oh and Nicolette, it is best you hurry to the big house, the one who wants to see you… she isn't exactly in the best of moods." He told me with a stern look.

That was a scary thought, if it was who I thought it was, it would be the first time I would ever be upset to see a family member.

"Alright I'll get going. Percy I'll talk to you and Annabeth later tonight. Oh and Chiron… did you tell you know… Bianca?" I asked him gingerly, wondering if I would have to tell her.

Chiron's face seemed to fall even more. "Yes. The poor girl, she already hasn't slept in days. She was waiting for Jay to show up, so he could help her with… her other problem." He told me running his hand down his beard.

"What other problem? Is she alright?" Percy asked.

Chiron shook his head. "Jay isn't the only one who is gone. It's Nico… he's gone missing as well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I met Bianca on the steps of the big house, she naturally seemed broken. Her eyes were bloodshot, with dark bags under her eyes. She had her stygian black armor already on, with a black dagger attached to her hip, and a black ring on her hand. She sniffled and ran over to hug me. She almost crushed me, and she seemed that she was ready to cry again.

"Nikki, it… it's good to see you. I'm glad you're okay at least." She said wiping her eyes.

"Bianca, I'm sorry. I wanted to help him, but he just told me to run." I told her feeling genuinely upset.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault Nikki that sounds like something Jay would do."

"I'm really sorry to hear about Nico to… what happened?" I asked her.

She let out a deep sigh. "For a while now he's complained about not sleeping well. He says he's been having weird dreams about a women he thinks is our mother. He told me a voice kept calling to him, then last night I woke up and he was just gone. All his stuff was gone and his bed was empty." She told me.

That sounded odd. Jay and Nico both being gone at the same time? It couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Was it your father who was calling to him? Maybe he was talking to him while you slept?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No we've heard our father's voice before, and it wasn't his, Nico told me that much before he disappeared." She told me.

Who would go after Nico? He was so young, I understood he was a child of the big three, but someone so young it took a lot out of them to use their demi-god abilities.

"Well don't worry. We'll find Nico, and Jay. Now, who is it that wanted to see me?" I asked walking past her into the big house.

When I got into the living room, I was almost overwhelmed with godly energy. One person was a guy with short cut blonde hair, the same color as my own, he had shimmering icy blue eyes, and looked to be 17. He had on sunglasses, an orange camp T-shirt and jeans, and looked like he could be a camper here.

The other was a young girl, who looked around my age. She had raven black hair, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with jeans and boots on. She looked a lot less upbeat then the boy, she was sat on the couch looking down at the ground. When she lifted her head, I recognized her straight away. The glimmering silver eyes were a giveaway.

"It's my fault Apollo, I should have done something." She said.

My father just shook his head. "What would you have done Arty? No direct interference. You know the rule. I know it's your first kid, but you gotta just-." He started.

"Dad?" I asked stepping into the room.

"Lady Artemis?" Bianca asked coming in behind me.

The two deities turned on a swivel and looked at Bianca and I. My dad smiled as usual and spread his arms.

"Ahhh Nikki, darling, how have you been daughter?" He asked as if nothing was wrong.

I scrunched my eyes. "Well pretty bad considering my best friend is a prisoner. Spare me the pleasantries dad I've had a long day. So what is it you called Bianca and me here for?" I asked.

Lady Artemis stepped forward this time, she didn't seem as well godly as I remembered. She seemed like she had been worried, which was understandable. She just seemed so frail, and vulnerable, so unlike the tough goddess I had met before. Jay being captured must have really hit her hard.

"I called the two of you here. I need your help, the both of you." She said looking between the both of us.

"It's about Jay I assume?" I asked.

"And Nico?" Bianca chimed in.

She nodded her head. "Yes, my son and young Nico being capture at the same time is not a good omen. We need the two of them back."

"Before your dear moon goddess here does something stupid to try and get Jay back." My dad spoke up from behind.

Lady Artemis shot him a deadly that could've bore through steal. "As annoying as he is, your father is right Nicolette. I consider myself a very wise and prudent goddess. However I will admit when it comes to matters of my son, I tend to act rash." She admitted.

"Well you're wise and smart to realize it my lady." Bianca said trying to lighten the situation.

The moon goddess nodded her head. "Thank you Bianca. However I cannot directly interfere. So I must ask you two to do this for me. Will you two go on a quest to find Jay and Nico for me?" She asked almost desperately.

I knew the answer straight away. Even without the goddess of the moon herself asking me to go save her son, I would've myself. I was going to find that cyclops bitch and put an end to her along with Luke. I was a daughter of the sun god, whoever took Jay and Nico, their days are about to get a whole lot hotter.

"Of course we will, but… how do we start? Do we know where he is?" I asked, wondering where Jay could have possibly been taken.

Lady Artemis let out a deep sigh. "That is the tricky part. To find Jay and most likely your brother as well, you will need to navigate-."

"Woah, whoa, whoa, slow your roll Arty. You are not seriously considering sending two demi-gods alone into-." My dad interfered.

"I was getting to that! Don't interrupt me!" Artemis hollered back.

My dad was usually a cool, chill, unafraid of anything god. If this place got him worried… I couldn't take whatever this mission was lightly. Only a few things would scare my dad, and they were Artemis when she was really angry, and dark dimly lit places without sun.

"Whatever it is, Nikki and I are up for it. I'll do anything to get Nico AND Jay back." Bianca stressed.

Artemis nodded her head. "Thank you, the both of you. Now, I believe that Jay has been taken… into the labyrinth."

That was confusing. I had heard of the labyrinth before of course, the ancient builder Daedalus built it under Crete to house the Minotaur. I would've thought that it was long, long destroyed. I knew it was underground, and I got extremely claustrophobic. It was so compact, dark, and just gave me the chills. The daughter of the sun, did not bode well in dark places. If it meant getting Jay back, I would deal with it, and find a way to get him and Nico back.

"The labyrinth. That's underground, that's right up my alley I could probably find my way around there." Bianca said confidently.

Artemis seemed to smile a huge sigh of relief. "Good thank you both. I have had my hunters scouting for an entrance-."

"Woah wait. The labyrinth, I know what it is and its story, but you're telling me that it's still like… around?" I asked the two gods.

My dad nodded his head. "Yup, it's still around, growing, expanding, and becoming more and more deadly. You see Daedalus was a demi-god, the labyrinth has powers."

That did not exactly sound good. A dangerous underground maze, one I hate mazes, two I hate the underground, but my hate of the Titans was even worse. I knew that I would have Bianca with me, however I was still shaken. I needed to find Percy and Annabeth, to see if they would have any tips for me. I looked at Artemis, Jay's poor mother. She was visibly worried sick, I couldn't be scared for her sake, and for Jay's.

"Dangerous underground mazes, I like the sound of it. Nice and dangerous, I'll do it." I told the two deities.

My dad looked worried straight away. He took off his sunglasses and his eyes actually showed concern.

"Nikki are you sure? No sun whatsoever wouldn't really be ideal for you." He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes dad, I'll be fine. I promise. Lady Artemis, we will go and save Jay, you have my word." I said trying to sound confident.

 **A: N) HELLO PEOPLE! No I am not dead lol, my laptop crashed and needed to be cleaned out so I had to send it to my local best buy to be fixed, so that's why I haven't updated in so damn long lol I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **Soooo story wise, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It is the first chapter in "The First Son of Artemis" history that Jay didn't have any pov! I hope you guys liked this chapter however, and won't be to mad Jay didn't get a pov.**

 **Don't worry we'll catch up with our favorite son of Artemis next chapter guys! So as a celebration for me being back let's smash the reviews with your favorite moment of the series to date from either book!**

 **So as usual guys I will see you all in a few days with the next chapter! Can Bianca and Nikki save Jay? How is Jay doing in captivity? Figure out next chapter!**

 **So as usual guys thank you all for reading! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	16. A dream trip

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jay Nicholson, Son of Artemis.**

"Who knew being a prisoner could be so boring?" I muttered tossing my head back, only to hit my head on rocks.

Looking back on it now, I probably could've come up with a better plan then just 'Here Nikki go find Percy I'll fight them all by myself.' When I get into those situations I tend to act rash, I was trying to be the hero, and sooner or late it was going to get me killed. My legs were like complete jelly, and I couldn't stop the pounding in the back of my head at all. I had been spending all day trying to figure out how I could escape. I had learned when I got my dinner, which consisted of two pieces of white bread, which I couldn't eat because I can't stand the taste of it, that I was a prisoner in the labyrinth. I haven't seen anyone else since then, so that was the only bit of information I had.

There was also the small matter of me being underground, with no weapons. The cyclops lady had taken it from me and wore it on her wrist now. I hope the genius realizes that it will only work for me anyway. With the bars completely solid, I was still trying to piece together a plan that would hopefully turn out better than the plan that got me in here. I knew for a fact that Nikki had probably found Percy and Annabeth, and gotten back to camp by now. The three of them, and Bianca, gods poor Bianca, I had almost completely forgot about her. She was probably worried out of her mind.

With my pounding headache, jelly legs, and the fact I was only losing more energy, it was getting harder and harder to stay optimistic. I needed to make my attempt the next time they came, it would be my best chance. Even if I did get the jump on my captors, I would need to navigate the labyrinth and get out. I remember Annabeth telling my about the labyrinth when we used to study together.

"It's ever growing and ever expanding. You could go in in New York, walk twenty steps and exit in China. You need to always have a way to know where you're going, and NEVER try to go in alone." She said as we studied it.

Flashing back to fun times with my friends only made me want to get out of here more. I staggered to my feet, and surveyed my small cell. As soon as I got up I heard footsteps coming from outside the bars. I moved over to the side of the cell, and got a good grip on the wall. I climbed a little ways up the wall, and held my position there. This was probably a really stupid idea, if only Annabeth were here. If she were here she would suggest we position ourselves a certain way, or dig our way out somehow. If Percy were here he'd be able to take down the guard with his trusty pen sword. Bianca would have found a hollowed out tunnel in the cell and busted us out. All my other friends would have been fine down here, me however, underground with no nature, forests, or moonlight, I wasn't exactly the most useful.

However I needed to get out of here, if I turned out in China, I knew Agatha could get me home in a few hours. I waited silently for the guard to come. An ugly looking creature, half dog, half seal (I think), creature came through the cell holding a few slices of bread. I think the creature was a telekhine, again thanks Annabeth. He looked scared to not see me in the cell, and dropped the bread and looked around frantically.

"Backup! I need backup! The Artemis kid is missing!" He yelled running out of the cell.

Right before he got out I leaped from the side and strangled him to the ground! He kicked and tried to yell but I held my arm over his mouth to keep him quiet. It didn't work for too long however, I felt his teeth chomp down on my arm and I shot backwards in pain. A long bleeding cut was across my arm. The telekhine bared its dog teeth and I could feel blood trickling down my arm.

"AHH! HADES! I'm getting out of here!" I yelled, I roundhouse kicked the telekhine and darted out of the cell.

I ran out to the left and down the stone hall! I saw a group of various monsters coming down at me, and the telekhine coming back out of my old cell. I knew for a fact I couldn't fight off all of them, I may be a son of Artemis, but I'm only 15, I could only fight so much. I recognized a slight silver gleam coming from the pack of monsters. I looked and noticed the cyclops lady that had caught me. She was still wearing my bracelet. If I could get it off her and get my bow out, I may have a slight chance!

"Ohh so you got some fight back in you after all! We have ways of breaking spirits." She yelled pulling out a wicked sharp knife.

She went to cut me but I smacked her hand aside, I grabbed her arm and slid off my bracelet and ducked under the next monsters sword strike! I slapped it on my wrist and summoned up my bow and I felt confident for the first time. I pulled back the string and an arrow appeared, I launched it, killing the telekhine. I used my bow and deflected sword blasts back and forth! I stabbed the top of my bow through a dracaena and it dissolved into dust. I ducked the cyclops ladies knife and notched another arrow, I sent it flying into another telekhine, and then I turned around to whack the cyclops lady with my bow! She turned around and grabbed my bow with both hands.

She sent my bow skittered to the sides and clocked me right in the side of my face. I was already drained, I got sent flying backwards and landed on the hard ground. I felt my arms being pulled behind my back. I was done, captured, she pulled me up and held my arms in place firmly, she was much stronger then she looked.

"You put up a good fight Jay, I'll give you that." She said sounding genuinely impressed.

"Gee thanks, that means so much for me to hear." I said sarcastically.

She laughed and made me start to walk. "Haha, unfortunately for you, I am being paid extra to keep you alive to that kid Luke says otherwise."

"I hope they're paying you enough… how much did you sell your loyalty to the Titans for?" I asked as she turned a corner with me.

She shook her head. "Haha, I'm not loyal to the Titans. I'm loyal to one person, myself. If you didn't care so much about your friends, and looked after yourself more, then you may not be in this situation."

The thought made my blood boil. She was suggesting that I should have left Nikki behind, and focused on myself. "I would die for any of my friends. You know you can tell Luke that he better hope I don't escape." I said trying to shake my arms.

She kept her grip firm and laughed. "Haha I'll be sure to tell him. As for right now, we're going to have to do something about this little rebellious attitude of yours."

"Where are you taking me-!?" I started before I was brought into a large room.

It was dark except for the one single dim yellow lamp light hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. There was a large table, which was scarily about my size right below it. This seemed like something straight out of a horror movie. A dimly lit room, with a giant wooden table in the middle, well torture it was. The scary part was the man standing right next to the table.

He was a tall balding man, with squinted eyes and what looked like dark black priest robes. He had his arms hidden in his robes, and he looked at me with those squinted eyes unblinking. Looking at him made me feel weird. He made me feel like I wanted to roll up on the ground and take a long nap and not wake up.

"Set him on the table my dear." He said in a tired soft voice.

"What! I swear when I get out of this thing you're going to get it, both of you!" I yelled as she tossed me onto the table.

She stretched my arms and legs out like a starfish, and with a snap of his fingers the man made four ropes appear and tie me down to the table. I was thrashing wildly now, it was one of the scariest moments of my life. It really was something straight out of a horror movie, the cyclops lady and the balding man just stood there looking at me until I finally calmed down.

"So what is it? Torture then? Get it over with, I'm not telling you anything so don't waste your time." I said in a calm voice, trying to regain my composure.

The man did not smile or show any emotion. "My dear, please leave us be. I will handle things from here." He said.

She nodded her head and then looked at me. "Good luck kid, you're going to need it." She said before leaving.

A silence fell between the man and myself for a few moments. He placed two fingers on my forehead and closed his eyes for what seemed like forever. After letting go a deep breath from his nose he looked at me with his squinted eyes.

"Do you know who I am Jason?" He asked slowly.

"Someone who needs to re-think their wardrobe and get in contact with an electrician." I said blandly trying to regain confidence.

He didn't chuckle at all, he just smirked for one second. "I am Morpheus my child. I am the god, of dreams."

"Oh the god of dreams eh? What are you gonna do make me sleep myself to death?" I said sarcastically as I usually do.

The god furrowed his eyebrows. "Do not tempt me child. Now, word has it the first son of Artemis, has been causing the Titan lord many issues."

"Well you could say that, my friends and I always find a way to stop Luke." I told him honestly.

He nodded his head. "Mhm, well I have been ordered to deliver you to the boy Luke alive." He informed me.

That was something I already knew, and it still made me wonder. "Well if he wants me alive, why am I here still? Why am I tied to your table?"

This made him smile. It was a wicked smile that was sickening. "Ahhh you see Jason, you are to be delivered alive. However Luke has asked me, to… weaken you."

"What do you mean-."

"Shh now my child, it is time for you to sleep." He said quietly.

Before I could come up with a witty comeback like I usually did, my eyes felt heavy. I got scared that I would regret insulting, the god of dreams.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Jay's dream**

I woke up with a jolt, I bolted upright and screamed after I looked down. I was hovering around in complete blackness, I couldn't see anything except myself hovering.

"AHHHH! HELP!" I screamed, I only liked to be up in the air with Agatha.

I held out my hands and tried to clap them together, they clapped. I was solid, but I hovered completely in blackness by myself. I was wearing the same tattered orange t-shirt, and jeans that I usually do. I felt completely unharmed, however I had a sinking feeling that it was really about to change.

"Tell me Jason, what is it you dream about?" I heard the voice of Morpheus around me say.

I looked around and still couldn't see anything at all. "My dreams are none of your business!" I shouted out.

"Ahhh that's where you are wrong Jason, what you dream is my business. I know who you love, I know what you fear. It is all in your dreams, and I have seen them all. Let us see how arrogant you are when your TRUE fears are." He said, uttering the last part in an evil demonic voice.

"What!? What are you talking about you stupid d-list-."

"Jay? Jason is that you?" A girl's voice said.

I turned around and if we were standing on solid ground, I would've fell because my knees would have went straight to mush and I would be face first on the ground. From the last picture Amos showed me of her, and the picture I took from my grand-parents' house, I recognized her right away. She had on jeans, and black combat boots. She wore a leather jacket with a union jack t-shirt. She had clear crystal blue eyes, and long blonde hair with red streaks mixed in it.

"Sadie…? Sadie Kane… oh my god." I said breathlessly.

Sadie looked just like her mother who had died. I missed her, her brother Carter, and that whole family immensely. My father was friends with the whole Kane family, even back before he met my mother. I haven't said it in a while, so I'll give you a refresher. My dad was descended from the Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs, so he had the power of the ancient Egyptian magicians. Which is why my death was so highly requested by Kronos, a kid with the blood of Egypt and Greece had never been born.

After the House of Life, (basically the Egyptian magician police) had figured out my dad had a kid with a god, they banished him from the House. At the time I was 8, Carter was 7, and Sadie was 6, so we would not remember anything about my father's Egyptian side, the House wiped all memories Carter, Sadie and I had of each other, it was as if we hadn't existed.

Amos had removed the memory spell from my mind a while ago, so all my memories of them came back to me. Amos had told me that there would soon be a time they would need me again, but I needed to handle Kronos first. I was focused on Kronos, but a day never went by that I didn't think of Sadie and Carter Kane.

Sadie however did not seem excited to see me. "Where have you been Jay!? I'm almost 12, and you've known about me and Carter for two years now! Why haven't you come to find us!?" She demanded.

My heart sunk. One thing I was scared of, was Carter or Sadie being upset with me for not finding them faster.

"Sadie, I'm sorry, I really am. It's just I've bene preoccupied with stuff and i-."

"What and you just don't care about Carter or me? We're just an afterthought to you!? We were best-friends Jay, and now you just don't care!" She yelled at me.

I moved forward and tried to touch her arm, but she jerked it away. Seeing her this angry at me was breaking me. I had been thinking about Sadie and Carter for so long… if they really thought like this what was I going to do? She had a point, I took pride in caring for my friends, and I've known where Carter and Sadie are for years now, and I know that they could be in trouble from the House, or anything else. I knew this, yet I didn't even try to go find them and at least let them know I was alive at least. I could at least make sure they were okay…

"Sadie I'm sorry I loved you and Carter like siblings and I still do! I promise that I'm going to come find you guys and when I do, I'll do everything to protect you guys!" I promised her grabbing her hand again.

She let me grab her hand for a second, then she shook her head and pulled her hand away. "Your promises don't mean anything to me Jay. I wouldn't want you protecting me, what would you do, protect me like you protected… what was her name, Zoe Nightshade?" She said.

All the color drained from my face, until it was almost completely paper white. Zoe, my mom's old second in command, my first kiss, I let her die when we fought her father Atlas.

I stood there shocked. "How… how did you know about-?"

"I told you Jay, I know everything about you. It's all here, in your dreams, everything and everyone you love, and your deepest darkest fears." Said Sadie, except the voice wasn't Sadie's, it was the sleepy twisted voice of Morpheus.

My head darted back to Sadie, whose body shined a giant white color. It morphed in all different shapes until the figure became solid again. Instead of Sadie stood another face all too familiar to me. My best-friend.

"Percy…" I said breathlessly, still shaken from my interaction with 'Sadie'

"Oh Jay, captured again." He said non-chalantly, while he held riptide in his hand.

"This… this can't be real." I said still shaken.

Percy chuckled. "Haha, scared as usual Jay. It's alright just cower there in the corner again, Annabeth and I will come save you eventually as always. Gods forbid if it was the other way around for once, I would just jump off a cliff, you would never be able to save us." He said lazily.

"…What are you trying to say Perce?" I asked no wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm saying you're pathetic Jay! Weak! Annabeth and I have had to save your sorry but so many times. Your mom and Zoe had to save you even more times than that! How do you thank Annabeth and me, by getting capture again? How do you thank your mom and Zoe!? You let Zoe die! You're pathetic!" He yelled uncapping his sword.

It would have been less painful if Percy had just chopped me apart with riptide. Hearing my best-friend yell that at me, it made me want to fall to my knees and stay there, on the ground forever. My heart was in the pit of my stomach, two of the people I cared about most in the world just told me off right here, and I couldn't even fall to the floor and cry about it.

"It's not real, it's not real, and it's just an illusion. You can get through this, you can do it." I said to myself over and over.

'Percy' chuckled. "Haha, I have many ways of breaking your spirit young Jason. Who shall we pick next?" The twisted voice of Morpheus spat from Percy's mouth.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real." I kept muttering to myself trying to keep my sanity.

The white light flicked again, and soon, the tears did begin streaming down my face. It was her, there was no denying it. The silver parka, the bow on her back, raven black hair, and eyes the color of obsidian. Zoe Nightshade had appeared before me, in all her glory with her lieutenant tiara on her head.

"No, no, please… anyone… anyone but her." I muttered turning away from her closing the tears in my eyes.

I wanted to lay down, crawl up, press my eyes to my knees and not look at the girl who I let die for me anymore. However I was being forced to stand, I couldn't kneel if I wanted to. When I turned around she just appeared in my vision again.

"What's wrong Jay? Can't you look at me?" Zoe said, in the same exact replica of her voice when she was alive.

"Zoe… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I-!"

"Save the apologies for someone who cares Jay. I saved your life so many times, I saved you from the hellhound when you were 12, I helped save you from the hydra when you were 13, I saved you from Heracles, I could go on listing more, but you remember all them don't you Jay? You're thinking about them all right now, aren't you?" She said in a soft voice that still sounded exactly like her.

"I think about them all the time…" I said softly looking down at my feet.

"Then how come you let me die Jay? I never asked for anything in return for saving your life all those times, but the one time I needed you to save mine, you failed me. The last few months you've acted as if I never existed, why Jay? Why did you let me die?" She asked me softly.

I saw tears fall from my eyes and hit my shoes, she was right about everything. I had let her die, I had let her down, she never asked me for anything. I let her down the one time she needed me.

"There was nothing I could've done!" I shouted meeting her eyes with tears down my cheek.

"You know that's not true Jay, it's just what you've been telling yourself to make the pain feel better. However I need to tell you something Jason Nicholson. It. Was. Your. Fault." Zoe stressed to me, just as I opened my mouth to say something in return, the voice of Morpheus once again filled my head.

"Hahaha! You are breaking Jason Nicholson. Who shall we choose next? Who will bring you the most suffering? Ahhh I know. Let's pick the one person you love above all others." The twisted voice spat again from Zoe.

I couldn't keep it together anymore. I was crying now, full force, with tears going like a waterfall. He kept showing the people I cared for most in this world telling me exactly what I feared them saying. I always feared Carter and Sadie Kane resenting me, Percy thinking I was a weakling, and Zoe telling me it was my fault she died. I don't know how much more of this I could take before I was begging to be woken up, this must be what Morpheus meant by "break me," he was attempting to break my spirit, and it was working.

"Jason! Look up at me when I'm talking to you!" A sharp voice yelled to me.

"No, no, no please anything but this… gods of Olympus please!" I yelled sobbing.

"Oh quit crying! Look at me Jason!" The voice yelled again.

Just as I assumed, the normal 13 year old form of my mother Artemis was standing there in front of me, in silver armor and her arms crossed. She had that stern look she had when she was commanding her hunters, or when she was mad at my uncle.

"Look at you! Groveling and crying, pathetic! I always did wish you were a girl." She said sternly, her voice edged with anger.

"Mom… no, no, no, please! Just make it stop!" I yelled holding my arms over my head.

"You are pathetic! I can't believe your father died for this! His life is worth ten-thousands of yours! YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT!" She yelled at me.

That was the dagger to the heart. I couldn't take it anymore, it seems Morpheus finally let me fall to my knees because they fell right out from under me, and I kept falling, and falling, into a black nothingness.

"YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT!" Kept being yelled over and over in my head as I fell.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The words kept getting yelled over and over again in my head, and in what seemed like a snap of a finger, I felt my eyes, finally reopen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up, and felt myself being dragged my feet. The back of my head kept hitting the bumpy ground along the way, and I could make out the ponytail of the cyclops women who I was getting tired of, dragging me. I didn't bother getting up to fight it, I had almost no energy left, and just didn't have the will power to do so.

She eventually dragged me back to my tiny cell, and drug me in. She left and locked the door behind her. I crawled to the back wall of the cell and propped myself up against it, my mother's words "YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT" playing again and again in my head.

"I gotta say, most people are almost dead after the Morpheus treatment." She said to me leaning on the bars, picking her teeth with a knife.

"I feel like it…" I muttered feeling as if I was going to pass out.

She chuckled and looked down the hall, as I heard more monsters walking down it. "Haha, well he's more powerful then you and everyone else realize. Ahh our new guest, you here that Jay? It turns out you'll have some company after all! Bring him here!" She yelled.

Two telekhines came into the cell dragging someone along with them. If I could jump up I would've, but my eyes just widened. They tossed the small mess of black hair right next to me, and i heard him groan. I moved over to him right away. I knew him all too well.

I did date his sister after all.

"Nico! Nico are you alright!?" I said weakly shaking him.

He groaned again and sat up. His hair was a mess, his orange t-shirt was in tatters, and he had cuts and bruises all over his face and up his arms.

"J…Jay? Is that you?" He said weakly as I set him up against the back of the cell, as I flinched still from hearing "YOU ARE A DISSAPOINTMENT" over and over again in my head.

"Hahaha, you know each other. How cute, have fun you two!" the Cyclops girl yelled before walking down the wall.

 **A/N) WOOOAHHHH! Haha! What's up guys? How's everyone spring break going? Mines going great.**

 **This chapter was pretty intense I know, I hope you guys enjoyed it! So Jay's in a pretty tough spot, and it looks like they captured Nico as well! How do you think the two of them will fare?**

 **Do you think the two of them will escape? Will they wait for Percy and the others? How do you think the Morpheus treatment will effect Jay the rest of the way?**

How do you like this BOTL arc as a whole? I'm having a lovely time!

 **So as usual guys, tell me what you liked in a review! Tell me what you're looking forward to the most, and drop any predictions you have to!**

 **Thank you guys and girls all for reading! I hope you all have a lovely day! Gooodbyeeee!:)**


	17. Blonde fury

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Nicolette Cassidy, Daughter of Apollo**

"We need to leave soon Nikki. The more we wait, the bigger chance there is that Jay and Nico are getting hurt." Bianca urged me as we talked in the Apollo cabin.

Artemis had informed Chiron of the mission we had to go on. He would make up some story for us for when we left, and Bianca wanted to leave tonight. I disagreed, I thought we should tell Percy and Annabeth, and see if we can get their help in anyway.

"I don't know Bianca. I mean, Percy and Annabeth could be a big help, and I know for a fact they'd be willing to come on this quest." I tried reasoning.

"I don't doubt that Nikki, it's just remember what Artemis said. The larger the group the more a chance you have of getting lost. If it's just you and me, we have a better chance of not getting lost. I know I can find my way through those tunnels, we'll find them in no time." She guaranteed.

I still didn't like the idea. This whole mission just gave me a really bad feeling. However Bianca did have a point, she was the only one who could possibly navigate. I ran my hand over Jay's knife, which I still had. I still had both of them. The image of him charging head on against that cyclops replayed over and over in my head. I would be letting him down if I played it safe, it's what Jay would do he would not want to put his friends in danger unless it was necessary.

I sighed, and slung my travel pack over my shoulder. "Well let's get moving. The longer we wait the weaker Jay gets below ground." I said slinging a bow over my shoulder.

Bianca looked at me worriedly. "What about you? Are you sure that you'll be okay down there, daughters of the sun god don't exactly like dark places away from the open sky I know that much." She asked.

I nodded my head. "I'll be fine. It's Nico and Jay we need to worry about. Who knows what they could be doing to the two of them down there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis**

"Okay, kiss, diss, get hitched…. Annabeth, Selina, and Katie Gardner." Nico asked me.

"Well diss Annabeth, it would be weird because she's like my sister. Kiss Selina, because I would want Beckendorf to knock my head off my shoulders. Get hitched Katie Gardner, she's pretty." I responded to him.

We both managed a small laugh. "Haha, I'm telling Bianca you said that if we ever get out of here."

Nico and I needed to do something to lighten the mood. Our situation wasn't exactly ideal. Nico's led was almost broken. I kept hearing voices in my head, the Morpheus treatment had really had its toll on me. I needed to do something to help me take my mind off it, and I dated Nico's sister, he was practically a brother.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here. Somehow we'll get out." I said trying to sound optimistic.

"Well I hope you're right. This cell is just so dark and depressing, and I'm a son of Hades." He said matter-of-factly.

He was right, the hall outside out cell was lighted up by just one candle. I guessed after my little escape attempt, they decided to not light the whole hallway up anymore. I could see about fifteen feet down both hallways, but Nico and I only saw people when we were brought our meals in the morning, afternoons and evenings. That was our only way of telling what time it was. I had already lost track of the days it's been since I got taken down here.

Nico told me he got lured down here. He kept hearing voices in his head during his dreams, telling him to come find it. The voice had told him, if he found it, he could figure out more about his and Bianca's mom. No doubt the voice in his dreams was Morpheus, when he got down into the labyrinth, the cyclops lady Nico and I had taken to calling, "One-eyed Jenny" had ambushed him with some other monsters. Nico had taken down a few of them with his Stygian iron sword, but they overwhelmed him eventually.

"Again, don't worry Nico. Eventually they'll do something stupid, and we'll take the opportunity to escape." I said.

"If we get out of here, I know for a fact I could get us back to an exit. Children of Hades can find their way anywhere underground." Nico said shaking the dust out of his black hair.

"The problem with that is, we aren't underground. We're in the labyrinth. Can you find us a way out of here?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, "Yea, I know for a fact I can. I got down here didn't I?"

I nodded, hopefully we found some way to escape soon. Maybe we should spring a trap next time we got a meal. That wouldn't be easy, considering a squad of five monsters came at a time to give us our meals, and One-eyed Jenny had taken Nico's sword like she'd taken my bow. It was all a matter of being patient, I needed to get Nico out of here. I wasn't going to let anyone else die on my watch.

"What do you think there doing at camp right now?" He asked leaning back against the hard stone wall.

"Ha, no doubt Nikki has gotten back there with Percy and Annabeth by now. My guess, is that there hatching some elaborate quest to come save us now, Percy, Annabeth, Nikki, and Bianca." I told him, knowing that's what was happening.

"Do you think it'll be the four of them? I heard it was bad luck to go on a quest with more than three people." He asked me.

I had to laugh at that. "Haha, remember when I found you and Bianca? I had four people then. It's not unlucky, it just seems to make things harder. My dad used to tell me, anything is possible if you've got the nerve for it." I said, paining at the memory.

The words coming from my mother's mouth, "YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT!" rang through my head again. They rang just as they had since I got back from my time with Morpheus.

"Well do we wanna escape? Or do we wanna wait to see if they come for us?" He asked.

"Of course we try to escape. If we get back to camp and there not there, simple, we come back down and find them. We keep fighting until all of us are safe back at camp." I said to him.

He nodded his head. "Hey, couldn't you just use some Egyptian magic trick and get us out of here? I mean I'm not trying to sound mean, but you stood toe-to-toe with a Titan general and you can't break a few bars?" He asked me.

I had been thinking that since we got caught. One simple spell could probably blast through the bars and help us get out of here. However Zeus's warning to me, to not use anymore Egyptian magic for any Greek related reasons scared me.

"I was ordered my ever loving grandfather the king of the gods to not use any Egyptian spells or magic, for any Greek related purposes." I explained to him.

Nico scrunched his bushy eyebrows together. "Don't you think he'd understand if you used it to escape just this once?"

I almost laughed at that. "Ha, yea maybe, maybe he would understand. However I don't wanna take the chance of us escaping, then getting struck by a lightning bolt before I can appreciate how awesome our escape was." I said truthfully.

This got a small laugh out of Nico. "Haha, well I can see your point. Maybe we could try-."

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" I said quickly as I heard footsteps begin to come down the hall.

"Yea, we just ate like an hour ago, they don't ever come back this early." He said, as the steps got closer.

Sure enough, One-eyed Jenny, with one of her hellhounds, and a squad of monsters behind her stood in the front of cell door.

"Hello boys, comfy in there?" She asked leaning against the bars.

"A bit drab for my taste, but yea totally comfortable." Nico said.

"You should open a hotel." I added.

"Hmm maybe with the money I get for you guys I will. Come on, the bosses now have need of you." She said jingling some keys in the lock of the cell.

"Bosses!? I thought you worked for Luke? Who else do you work for?" I demanded as some giant cyclops came around and placed Nico and mines arms around our backs.

"You'll see, come on get moving and I don't wanna hear a word out of that mouth of yours Nicholson. You don't wanna go see Morpheus again do you?" She asked.

I wanted to shout out some witty comeback, but the thought of a second Morpheus treatment sent shivers down my spine. I shut my mouth, and Nico and I started to get lead down a long set of hallways. We kept making turns in complete silence. I had no idea where she could possibly be taking us, or still why Luke would need her to capture me in the first place. She said she had 'bosses' so was Luke working for someone other than Kronos now? Also, why was Luke in the labyrinth in the first place?

I looked over at Nico and a terrible realization dawned on me. Nico had to use some entrance close to him at camp to get down here. The labyrinth must have an entrance at camp half-blood! That's why Luke was down here, he meant to try and navigate the labyrinth and invade camp with his army!

"Nico, we have a problem." I whispered to him.

"Oh great, another problem. What is it now?" He whispered back.

Gee was I like that when I was 12 years old? "I figured out what Luke is planning. He's trying to get through the labyrinth to attack camp, using the same entrance you did." I whispered loudly.

The son of Hades rolled his eyes. "Great, that's just great, well what are we going to do?" He asked me quietly.

"I don't know! Last time I came up with a plan I ended up captured, I leave the plans to Annabeth." I whispered back.

"Shut up the both of you! Were here, put them in there." One-eyed Jenny ordered.

I heard the sound of loud cheering coming from behind a giant wooden structure. A door was unlocked, and the giant cyclops who held Nico and I tossed us forward. We both stumbled forward on our feet. A cell door was slammed behind us.

"Where are we!?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, but wherever we are, there are a LOT of monsters." I said as the roar of cheering got even louder in my ears.

A loud clang of weapons came from behind us. Nico and I spun around and there, laying on the floor, was Nico's stygian sword, and my wolf's head bracelet.

"My sword!"

"My bow!" We both yelled as if we were reunited with our children.

"There only one way you can go boys. You're gonna need those, have fun." One-eyed Jenny said before leaving with her squad of monsters behind her.

Nico and I turned around, saw a wooden door, with a light shining from behind it. The loud cheering was coming from behind it, and I had no idea what it could possibly be.

I looked at Nico. "Well she said we only have one way to go."

He nodded. "Let's do it." He said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Nicolette Cassidy, Daughter of Apollo.**

"I can't believe you two! You were really going to go on this quest without us!"

"Come on Annabeth lay off them, we would've done the same exact thing." Percy said, trying to calm my fellow blonde down.

So Bianca and I had tried to escape to go on our quest during the capture the creature game Quintus had set for us. We were going to sneak off to Zeus's fist and go into the labyrinth entrance while everyone was busy. We didn't count on Percy and Annabeth being in the exact same spot, catching us red-handed. Safe to say Annabeth wasn't happy that we were going on a quest to rescue Jay without her and Percy. After we found the entrance in Zeus's fist, it was announced Annabeth would lead a quest down there anyway.

"I don't care Percy! Jay is like my little brother, he's your best-friend! We should be going to find him as well!" She yelled.

A cool breeze came through Percy's lake side cabin. His cyclops brother Tyson could be heard outside splashing in the water. I could understand why she was angry. If she and Percy had done the same exact thing, I would have been just as angry. I couldn't do anything but just sit and listen. Annabeth is cool and nice, and kind, however when she was angry you wanted to stay out of her way.

Percy seemed to be the only person not terrified by her right now. "Little brother? You know he's actually a few months older then you right?" He said.

"SHUT UP Percy! You two, did the two of you even think how you were going to navigate the labyrinth?" She demanded to know.

Bianca shifted. "Well I was thinking that I could find my way around. You know, daughter of Hades and all."

Annabeth sighed and ran a hand through her blonde locks. "I… I'm sorry for yelling. I want to get Jay and Nico back just as much as you guys do. However you should have come to me and Percy. Let's take about three days, I'll figure out what I can about the labyrinth. We'll all go on this quest, and we'll find Jay and Nico as well." She told us, walking out the door before we could argue.

Bianca and I looked at each other, and nodded in silent agreement. Bianca left without a word, leaving just Percy and I.

"Don't worry about her, she's not really mad, just worried." He said sitting down on his bed.

I let in a deep sigh. "Well she certainly sounded like it." I said sitting across from him.

He shook his head. "She's just worried. We know Luke plans to use the labyrinth to attack now. Her and Luke were close, she still doesn't wanna believe that he's gone to the dark side." He said.

I laughed at his star wars reference then straightened myself. "But didn't Luke try to kill you and Jay on like multiple occasions?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, every summer Jay and I have been here. There's a war coming Nikki, and Luke is trying to get a jump start. I don't know what we'll find in that labyrinth, but it won't be pretty."

That didn't sound very good. It was hard for me to fathom that just a few months ago, I had no idea any of this world existed. Now a few months later, I was about to be a soldier in a war. Most of the time camp was nothing but fun, it was just a bunch of friends enjoying each other's company why we learn to fight. Now however, a war was coming. People were going to more than likely die. Demi-gods on both sides would die. I didn't know if I was ready for that, I was only 13, and I was going to be a soldier.

"Do you think we'll make it out alive?" I asked Percy.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I do know one thing though, if we do give up then we'll die for sure. If we don't give up, we have a chance for us and our friends to live and survive." Percy said.

"You know Percy, you actually sound really smart and wise sometimes." I told him honestly.

He laughed. "Haha, don't get used to it. Now come on, I'm wanna show you a few things before we get going." He said, gesturing for me to follow.

 **A:N) What's gooooooood everyone! Sorry that this chapter is a little late. I just got my first ever job so I had to start my training for it.**

 **I know this chapter is short, but I really enjoyed writing it. What do you guys think is going on with Jay and Nico? What do you think will happen on the quest to rescue them? What do you think the eventual battle of the labyrinth will be like?**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed, I'll be back in another week or two with the next chapter! Once again thank you all for reading! Please leave a review if you even remotely liked it! Thank you all! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	18. Moon vs Sea

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis**

"Aren't coliseum's more of a roman thing?" Nico asked me.

The amount of monsters in this stadium, or coliseum, whatever it was, was insanely high. Every seat was occupied with a screaming monster, and each one was uglier than the one before it. On a large throne sat the giant Antaneus, a big ugly brute, 15 feet tall, with a stench I could smell from down in his pit. A thousand skulls decorated his pit and throne, and it made me want to throw up.

"Usually, but there are way too many here for us to-. GET DOWN!" I yelled taking Nico to the ground.

An arrow from a dracaena whizzed past our heads. I rolled up onto one knee, pulled my bow string back, and launched an arrow right into the monsters head, killing it instantly.

I looked up next to the throne, Antaneus was laughing and clapping his hands at the sight of Nico and me fighting for our lives. Luke stood next to him, his arms crossed, smirking down at me. I knew he was behind this whole thing from the beginning, and now I know why he captured me. He needed something to trade with Antaneus in order to pass through and get to camp. Luke had a pretty large force behind him, but even it wasn't enough to kill Antaneus and all his monsters. I could clearly see Luke was growing impatient. Every-day for the last 4 or 5 days, Nico and I had lost count, we would be brought out into the pit, and forced to fight monsters for hours on end for the entertainment of Antaneus.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep going like this Jay." Nico said. I tripped an advancing cyclops with my bow, and Nico slashed him into dust with his black sword.

Nico's leg was still really badly damaged. He was limping really badly now and it was only getting worse. I knew for a fact it had to be broken, it wouldn't be long now before he would collapse and have to fight sitting on the ground.

I killed another with an arrow, while Nico slashed away at anything advancing towards him. "I know. We just need to come up with a plan!" I said as I had to shake a tiny dracaena off my back, and stab it with the end of my bow.

"Well do you have one!? I don't think we have time to wait for the rescue mission anymore!" He said decapitating a cyclops, and stabbing another right after.

That had been our initial plan. We would just keep fighting the monsters off until the Percy, Annabeth, Bianca, and the rest of our friends came for us. However they were still nowhere to be seen. I made a split second decision. I had to provide Antaneus something that would be more entertaining than Nico and I fighting were. I looked at Luke's smirking face and only that only fueled me on.

"ANTANEUS!" I shouted smacking away a hellhound.

The giant slurped down a whole cup of wine and looked at me. "Huh! What do you want Son of Artemis!? You seem to be pre-occupied." He said laughing.

"JAY BEHIND!" Nico yelled.

I turned in a split second and stabbed my bow upwards into the stomach on a telekhine that was advancing on me. I turned back to the giant. "Please! I beg you mighty lord, my friend needs to rest, his leg is broken, and will only get worse if he keeps fighting!" I yelled, as Nico slashed away another monster that advanced on me. Wow where was he getting all of them?

The giant eyebrows on the giant man scrunched. "What!? My entertainment is to the death! You will fight, until the day is over, or you die! And only I say when the day is over!" He yelled at me.

"Please! My lord I will fight, whoever you wish in single combat! Bring me your best warrior, and I'll fight them, for the entertainment of you AND ALL OF YOUR PEOPLE!" I yelled raising my arms to the crowd.

The whole stand erupted! Antaneus scratched his large double chin. Luke shot to Antaneus in a second. "My… My Lord you can't trust what Jay says! He will talk his way out of anything! You promised you would let us cross your lands soon!" He pleaded.

"QUIET! You are lucky I do not throw you down in the pit to fight the son of Artemis!" Antaneus bellowed.

"I WELCOME that!" I yelled up. I would want more than for Luke to come down here so I could have at him.

"Aye, I wish I could, but I keep my word. You request is granted son of Artemis. ENOUGH! Son of Artemis, take your friend, he can have 15 minutes to recover. After that, you will fight a warrior of my choosing. If you die, your friend dies, know that." He said in a deep, evil voice.

Luke seemed like he was about to explode. I wanted to put an arrow through him and Antaneus skulls. The roar of the crowd of monsters was too loud, I thanked the giant scum and pulled Nico's arm over my shoulder. I helped him limp to the holding area where we slept and after the roar of the crowd disappeared. Nico and I both slumped against the wall. Our breaths were long and drawn out, we both were covered in monster dust. My camp shirt had been torn all over the place, and I could feel a hole about to be punched out in my shoe.

Nico was in no better condition. "Jay, my leg is about to fall off. Thanks for that, are you sure you're going to be alright?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Anytime. Now, you stay here and rest up, I'll go fight whatever monster is out there, and I'll be right back." I said confidently. I needed to sound optimistic for Nico's sake. He was still young, and his confidence was going down.

"Jay you need to be careful. Who knows who this warrior is, he could be lethal. He has to be if he's survived here long enough to be his best warrior and-." He was cut off by a gigantic cheer from the Antaneus's crowd.

"What was that?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Might be the champion, you hear that though?" Nico said gingerly getting up and limping to the door.

We pressed out ears to the door, and I could hear swords clanging together coming from the outside. Who could possibly be fighting? I still had two or three minutes until I had to fight whoever this champion was.

After those two minutes the swords stopped. I heard another large cheer go up, and I heard Antaneus bellow.

"And now! For your next opponent! May I introduce the-."

"Next opponent!? You said i only had to fight once!" A kid's voice yelled.

The entire flow of blood through my body stopped. I recognized that voice, and when I looked over at Nico, I knew that he did to. Nico was smiling, he knew exactly what this meant.

"Jay did you hear that!? Its-."

"Stay here, we'll get you when we can. Careful on your leg." I said getting my bow ready.

"Jay are you-."

"Just do what I said Nico!" I said to him angrily, which I regretted right away.

To his credit, the Son of Hades held his ground. "Alright, just be careful out there. Don't do anything stupid." He told me, before sitting down against a wall, holding his leg in place.

 _"I'm saying you're pathetic Jay! You're WEAK!"_ The words came flooding back into my head.

The words and massive pain shot through my head. I had to pound my fist to my head to get the words to stop repeating. After I did, I was still completely disoriented, the door opened, and all sound was blocked out. I heard muffled cheering, and the bright lights of Antaneus's stadium completely blinded me. Disoriented I took steps forward, my hearing started to return to me.

"This is my court! You did not kill as I commanded! Now you will face another opponent! Let's welcome back to the pit, THE FIRST EVER SON OF ARTEMIS!" Antaneus bellowed loudly in a voice that carried throughout the entire stadium.

I blinked a few times to regain my vision, and sure enough I was right.

"JAY!" I heard my name yelled enthusiastically from several different places.

I blinked and looked up to the stands. My heart did little flips and I couldn't help but smile. All of my friends were there. Nikki, with my two knives still at her side, her mattered blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, but her light blue eyes still shined with glee.

Annabeth looked crossed between happy, and terrified. She looked just like she usually did, her hair in a loose ponytail, her stormy grey eyes trying to piece together a plan for us to get out of here.

And Bianca, oh gods Bianca. She looked like she was about to cry. And she still hadn't seen Nico was with me that despite the fact we were all currently being held against our will, would absolutely be amazing for that girl.

Then I looked across from me. "Jay! We've been looking for you for week's man!" Percy yelled to me.

I looked over at him, and I couldn't help but smile. My best-friend. "Did I miss the Stolls doing anything funny?" I yelled back to him.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Oh yea man, one day they-."

"ENOUGH! WE ARE NOT HERE TO WATCH THE FIGHTS! NOW GO! SON OF POSEIDON VS SON OF ARTEMIS! NOW!" Antaneus bellowed, with Luke looking nervous besides him.

Percy and I looked at each other. We both silently nodded to each other agreeing to a plan in our heads. Percy uncapped Riptide again, and his gleaming bronze sword sprang to life. I pulled back my bow-string and a silver arrow appeared. I lazily launched and arrow at Percy, which he dodged with ease. He brought Riptide down with little strength and I blocked it with my bow. We grappled and held together like we were trying to get the upper-hand.

Apparently Antaneus and the crowd enjoyed our terrible acting job. "How long have I been gone? I lost track down here." I said, before pushed away.

We parried strikes a few times before coming together again. "Been about three weeks. Is Nico with you?" He asked before pushing away again.

"Yea, he's inside that room I came out of, his leg is bad so if we got a plan, we need it to happen fast." I told him as we came to blows again.

We both looked at each other from across the pit. Sweat was beading down our foreheads and he nodded. "I have a plan. A stupid plan, but it's a plan." He said.

I shrugged. "Ehh we're good at executing stupid plans." I told him.

We both smiled at each other, I readied myself, all Hades was about to break loose. "Get him off the ground! You distract, I'll get Nico and the others." He asked.

I took in a deep breath, and I looked up an Antaneus's throne, he had apparently not heard us over the crowds roar. I pulled back my bow string, and my silver gleaming arrow appeared again.

 _"Mom, Uncle Apollo, please let this arrow fly straight." I prayed._

I looked over at my group of friends. Two giant cyclops were holding them all, one arrow was all I needed.

I nodded my head to Percy, I pulled back my bowstring. "Let's do it." I said loudly.

I pulled my bow back and let it fly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nicolette Cassidy, Daughter of Apollo.**

When Jay let his arrow go all Hades broke loose. His first arrow lodged itself in Antaneus's arm! The giant bellowed in rage, and stood to his feet! He screamed words that I'd rather not repeat. He ripped the arrow out of his arm and tossed it aside.

"AHHHH! SON OF ARETMIS! You will pay for this!" He yelled leaping from his chair into the pit.

"Fight me yourself Antaneus! If I win, I and all my friends can leave, if you win, you can kill us all." He said loading another arrow.

Antaneus didn't seem to think about what Jay was saying. "I cannot be killed on the ground! The earth will heal me! Come son of Artemis, I accept your deal, come to your death!" He bellowed.

I struggled my way out of the cyclops grasp for a quick second. My hands went for my hips and I pulled out both of Jay's knives and tossed them down to the pit. "JAY here!" I yelled.

After dodging a charge from the giant Jay ran over and picked up both of his daggers, twirling them in his hands. "Oh I've missed you guys." He said looking at both his weapons.

Jay did nothing but dodge attacks from Antaneus. The giant had no weapon only his giant meaty fists which he swung wildly at Jay trying to find any part of him, however Jay was far to nimble. He did no damage however since whenever Jay gave the giant a slash with his knives Antaneus would heal instantly, the earth coming up and healing all his wounds.

"Wait, where's Percy!?" Annabeth asked, after she said it, I realized I didn't see him either.

""Wait before we worry about Percy, can you guys answer me a question?" Rachel Dare asked from besides me.

Bianca, Annabeth and I all looked at her. "Who's the hot kid with the bow?" She asked not even blinking.

Before I could say anything Bianca as I expected spoke up. "He's MY boyfriend. Jay, he's one of the reasons we came down here to find him and my brother. Remember, that's why we brought you along?" She said in a sassy voice.

Rachel seemed like she wanted to come up with something smart to say but couldn't. "Well how do we get out of here?" I interjected before the two started to go at it.

"Before we figure that out we need to figure out where Percy-. JAY YOU GENIUS!" Annabeth shouted.

Apparently we had been talking for longer than I had initially thought. Jay had found a way to trick Antaneus into trap Antaneus in his own chains! He had a set of chains hanging above his pit. Luke was screaming to his men, preparing them to march next to Antaneus's throne. Jay jumped up into the air and stabbed Antaneus with both of his knives. With a huge scream and a flash of golden dust, the lord of this pit was no more.

I broke out into a smile but before I could think for a second, I heard a swooshing sound come from behind me.

"Surprise!" I heard Percy's voice yell.

I turned around and both cyclops who were holding us grunted in pain and disappeared in a puff of golden dust.

"Nico!" Bianca yelled running to her younger brother.

Behind us Percy and Nico both stood there, they had just stabbed both of the cyclops's who were holding us! Bianca almost crushed her brother in a hug, it seemed he was favoring one of his legs. I pulled out the spare celestial bronze sword I had preparing for the attack that was about to come.

"Come on! We'll have time for reunions later, we need to get out of here!" Percy yelled dragging Annabeth and Rachel down into the pit.

Bianca, Nico and I followed them, and we all came down next to Jay's side. He had his bow up and raised at Luke.

"Ugh! Percy, Jay! You are both really starting to get on my nerves! Kill them! KILL ALL OF THEM!" Luke yelled ordering his men forward.

Jay fired an arrow to stop an advancing dracaena, then yelled back to Percy. "Um Perce, does that stupid plan you said you have involve a getaway?"

"Got it covered!" Percy yelled as more monsters advanced.

I cut one down with my sword before turning back and seeing Percy holding up what looked like an ice whistle in his mouth. Jay looked completely rugged. He looked as if he could collapse at any minute, how he managed to fight in the pit for so long and kill Antaneus was beyond my comprehension. His orange camp shirt was in tatters, his muddy and dirt covered jeans were scuffed up missing bits of fabric showing his bare legs, and I could see his toe sticking out the top of his sneaker.

I remembered my dad had told me before I came into the labyrinth to be careful. He said that because there was no pure sunlight I would probably start to feel really weak after a while. After the whole trip to Hephaestus's forge and mouth St. Helens, I was certainly tired of not seeing any sun-light. We had only been above ground for a short while to get Rachel.

Now I was starting to feel the fatigue that came with being away from my element as a daughter of the sun god. I couldn't even imagine how Jay was standing after being away from moonlight and the forest for so long. That's one of the things I admired most about Jay, he could take more punishment and pain and still got back up when he needed to get a job done, no matter what.

A large howl came out of the air, and a giant black figure appeared out of the shadows and bounded through the arena!

"Everyone grab on!" Percy yelled as the giant hellhound Mrs. O'Leary bounded towards us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long uncomfortable ride on a giant SUV sized hellhound, we finally managed to a place where we could sit down for a minute and rest. Ethan Nakamura the kid who Percy dueled before Jay, bounded off running into the Labyrinth without as much as a thank you. Jay finally just fell onto his butt and leaned up against a wall breathing heavily.

Bianca was on him in a second. "You idiot! I swear to all the gods if you EVER act that stupidly heroic again I'm going to-."

"Well gee it's good to see you to B." He said laughing. He put his arm around her and she hugged him so tight it looked like his eyes were about to pop out.

After getting situated for a few more minutes, I managed to light a fire with a lighter and some firewood we gathered before we came back into the labyrinth. Percy and Annabeth sat together, while Jay sat against the wall with his arm around Bianca, while I sat with Nico and Rachel.

"Soooo, who wants to give Nico and me a recap?" Jay asked everyone.

Percy and the rest of us started telling him what had been happening. How we went into the labyrinth first, meeting Hera queen of the gods, how Annabeth almost got us killed when we faced the Sphinx (Annabeth glared at Percy for that one.). How we found Hephaestus's forge, and Percy caused Mt. St Helens to explode unleashing the monster Typhoon. By the end of it Jay was just nodding his head.

"Oh so it seems like were in a bit of a jam. So right now we're off to find this guy Daedalus right? So we can convince him to NOT help Luke?" He asked.

"That's basically the plan yes. There's also Grover and Tyson we have to find, AND I heard when I was spying on the telekhine in Mt. St Helens, that they need one more sacrifice to wake Kronos. So his coffin must be in the Labyrinth. We can add that to our list of impossible, deadly tasks we have to accomplish." Percy said trying to sound upbeat.

We all fell silent for a few moments, weighing in the magnitude of how much the odds really were stacked against us. "And who's the redhead?" Jay asked gesturing in Rachel's direction.

Rachel who hadn't really seemed involved in the conversation almost jumped from the ground. "Oh I'm Rachel, Rachel Dare." She said.

"Another demi-god?" Jay asked.

"No." Rachel said back.

"Lucky you." Jay said completely serious.

After a few more minutes of silence Jay stood up with his legs shaking. "Well come on, we gotta go find this Daedalus guy don't we?" He asked.

We all stood up, and I spoke up this time. "No, Jay you and Nico need to get back to camp, you need some kind of medical treatment." I said, going all daughter of the god of healers on him.

He laughed as if I was telling a joke. "Haha, you're funny if you think I'm not going to finish this quest with you guys." He said crossing his arms.

His silver eyes seemed to illuminate the dark labyrinth. However I wasn't going to budge. "Jay your mother came to camp in person to ask me to get you back to camp unharmed, and as soon as possible." I told him.

He seemed to flinch at the mention of his mother, he grabbed the back of his head and seemed to be shaking off a headache. He looked back at me for quickly. "Look Nikki, I need to do this. Percy, Annabeth and I always come back okay. I'll be fine, but I know Nico won't last that long on his leg." He said looking over to the Son of Hades who was sleeping with a make-shift leg cast.

I knew I couldn't convince Jay. However I owed it to Bianca to get her brother back. Also, of Luke did somehow make it to camp, we needed to be prepared for battle.

"Alright I know I won't convince you. I know Nico can find his way back to the camp entrance. I'll get him back to camp, and let everyone know what's going on. I'll get them all ready to fight if Luke does get through." I told them all.

Everyone nodded agreeing. Annabeth spoke up next. "It's a brave thing you're doing Nikki. I think Percy, Jay, and I will all agree you will lead the defense if it come to that." Annabeth said, and I can see Percy and Jay nod in agreement.

I felt honored, leading a battle usually went to the senior most camper, or whoever was the most skilled or powerful. Usually in the past unanimous leaders were people like Percy, Jay, Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse to lead capture the flag. I had only been at camp for about half a year.

"You'll to great Nik, just trust your instincts, and trust in your powers." He said calling me Nik like he usually did.

I couldn't help but blush a little. I adjusted my headband over my hair, and placed a hand on my sword. "You won't regret it! I promise you!"

 **A/N) HELLOOOOOOO EVERYONE! Welcome back to the adventures of everyones favorite son of Artemis!**

 **THE GANG IS FINALLY BACK TOGETHER! I hope you enjoyed some of the stuff I did this chapter, I know it's all cannon but I still hope you enjoyed!**

 **I'm sure some people have noticed that my chapters have seemed a bit rushed lately. I'm trying my best to give you guys the best content I can, and balance my personal life schedule.**

 **Also, to be honest, I'm really trying to get to The Last Olympian and The Heroes of Olympus!**

 **I predict about 4 or 5 more chapters in this story and then we'll be onto "The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian." And then eventually into the Heroes of Olympus series.**

 **I want to get to those books so bad because when I first dreamnt up the idea for "The First Son of Artemis." In my head, I picture Jay in the battle of Manhattan flying around fighting monsters from atop Agatha, and him fighting alongside the Seven in the quest to save the world from Gea!**

 **So I want to ask you all a question and you can either answer it in your review or you can PM me. I want your honest opinion.**

 **When we get to Heroes of Olympus, what do you think I should do?**

 **Do you think I should either**

 **Start of right form The Son of Neptune, and have Jay lose his memories just like Percy does. I like this option because does anyone remember a certain person that Jay met in book 1 that may be at camp Jupiter? ;)**

 **Or do you guys think I should**

 **Have Jay be participate in the events of The Lost Hero and have him go on the quest with Jason, Piper, and Leo?**

 **So in your review let me know which one of those options you think I should do, AND let me know what you thought of this chapter AND let me know what you are looking forward to AND what some of your favorite moments have been!**

 **So as usual guys thank you very much! Please leave a review! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee! :)**


	19. Get Hyper

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis**

I never thought when I was a little kid, sledding down snow covered hills in Minnesota, that one day I'd be where I was now. I never thought that my mother would turn out to be the ancient Greek goddess of the moon and forest. I never thought my father had the blood of the ancient Egyptians flowing through him and he could shoot lightning everywhere. I never thought one day I'd be best friends with a child of Poseidon, or date a girl who was the daughter of the Lord of the underworld.

Getting attacked by a bunch of demonic cheerleaders was something that seemed even more far-fetched then all of that put together.

Okay so here's what happened. After Nikki went off with Nico to get back to camp, Percy, Bianca, Annabeth and I trudged on to try and find Daedalus. We did. That's when all Hades broke loose.

After Percy gave me the quick rundown on how Daedalus was the new camp sword master Quintus, I already had an arrow ready to shoot. However Annabeth being the ever wise girl she was, stopped me because we needed him to get Ariadne's string, so we could stop Luke from navigating the labyrinth.

After we learned that he had already given Luke the string, THEN not only me, but Bianca as well had an arrow pointed at the somehow immortal dude.

HOWEVER! Before Bianca and I could turn him into a pincushion, out of nowhere King Mitos, the ancient king of Crete's ghost showed up! In tow he had a pack of monsters led by a group of ugly vampire looking things with a cheerleading outfits on! It was at this point I said.

"Oh COME ON!" I shouted before letting an arrow fly, killing one of the demon cheerleaders before she could advance.

Percy called them Empousai. With some help from his new pet hellhound, and Daedalus' flying golden wings, we were able to fly up, and out of the labyrinth.

When I got out into the open sky, it was as if I was breathing for the first time. The sun was just about to set, we were right over the lush green of central park. Apparently my face was completely frozen, because I heard Bianca yell my name.

"JAY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" She yelled over the wind.

I shook my head out of my daze and shouted back. "YEAH I'M ALRIGHT, JUST GOOD TO BE OUT OF THERE!"

"COME ON LET'S LAND!" Annabeth yelled to the four of us.

We touched ground right in the middle of central park. I didn't touch ground per-say, the second my feet hit the ground my legs turned to mush and I fell face first into a bush.

It wasn't long before Percy and Bianca helped me up, I was a little dizzy, and my legs felt like they were about to fall off, I guessed coming back out into the forest after being underground for so long must've hit me hard. My orange camp shirt was in tatters, my hair was sticking out at all ends, and I was able to stick at least three toes out of my one shoe now.

Percy collapsed onto a park bench, and me right along with him. "Soooo, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We head back down there. We need to find Grover and Tyson still." Percy told me.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay going back in Jay?" Rachel asked me, getting her a look from Bianca.

I waved it off, "Yea, I'll be fine. Ask these three I've had a lot more damage done and kept going." I told her honestly.

Percy nodded next to me. "Yea it's true. So Rachel, do you think you could find us an entrance back in?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Yea, give me a little and I can find it again." Rachel said standing up.

Percy went with her to look around central park, so naturally Annabeth went with them as well. Bianca sat next to me and covered my hand with hers.

"So tell me how you're feeling for real?" She asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, I could never put anything past her. "Well I feel like my legs are about to fall off. I'm lucky I'm able to lift up my bow, and my toes are getting pretty cold." I told her.

"Well are you sure you don't want to go back to camp? You could rest up and help Nikki set up the defenses." She suggested to me.

"No, I'll be fine B. I always am, and besides, Nikki can handle it. I have all the faith in the world in her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nicolette Cassidy, Daughter of Apollo**

"Um guys?" I tried to yell.

The ping-pong table head council meeting was a wreck. The Stoll brothers were in a shouting match with Katie Gardner of Demeter cabin over some prank they pulled that destroyed their plants, Clarisse was yelling with Malcom, Annabeth's brother and Beckendorf over battle strategies. Nico was the only silent one, sitting back in his chair trying to get a bottle of spray cheese to work. Chiron was busy trying to calm everyone down. The screaming was so loud I could barely get any words in.

"Guys!" I shouted a little louder.

"My bed is gonna be purple for a week!" Katie shouted.

"It was just a prank relax!" One Stoll shouted.

"NO we should go with the wire mines near the entrance!" Beckendorf shouted.

"You IDIOT! We should meet them with a shield wall as soon as they come out, and hit them with everything we got the moment they step out!" Clarisse yelled.

"We have no idea what they have! We should wait for them to get out first, hide, then when we got a feel for how strong they are we jump out and take them out!" Malcom urged.

"Heroes please! We must come to an understanding!" Chiron tried to shout over everyone to no avail.

"Man, why won't this stuff come out?" Nico said next to me.

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH!" I screamed from the top of my lungs slamming both of my fists onto the ping pong table, almost breaking it.

Almost instantly the war council fell silent. Every pair of eyes were on me, Nico was so surprised that he almost fell off his chair. He finally managed to get his cheese to come out. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. To be completely honest I didn't expect to get their attention in the first place. However I rooted through my mind, I came back to the first piece of advice Percy and Jay had both given me on being a demi-god.

"Just trust your instincts Nikki. When in doubt just trust your instincts, learn to trust them, and they'll never let you down." They had told me.

I looked at all the head campers, and I still had their attention. "You guys are going to get us all killed! Luke is marching through the labyrinth with a big enough army to take this camp and hold it! We're on the brink of the first battle of the second Titan War, and you're ALL HERE ARGUING!" I shouted slamming my fists down again.

All of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Even Clarisse looked remorseful. I continued my rant. "If we sit here arguing any longer, we may as well cut our necks now! If we aren't unified together, with one plan in place we'll lose the camp! We need to stop arguing and come together now!" I finished.

Silence. Every person at the table knew I was correct. Clarisse was the one who spoke up next. "Alright, you're right. What do you suggest then? If you have all the answers."

I gulped, but kept my cool. I placed the map of the camp I had brought with me on the table. "Now, I have a plan. Annabeth, Jay, and Percy all agreed before Nico and I left the labyrinth that I was to lead the defense. Does anyone have any objections?" I asked in a firm voice.

Not a word. I nodded and continued. "Alright, Clarisse, you're going to be second in command for this mission."

"Got it, now what's the plan sunshine?" She asked me sharply.

"Alright good. Now, Zeus's fists is near a river, an army is going to have to cross it in order to get in close near the cabins. Beckendorf, can you and your siblings come up with any water based traps?" I asked the son of Hephaestus.

"We don't have anything made right now, but we can come up with something. Any specifics you want?" He asked us.

I smirked. "Surprise me. I don't care what it does, as long as it kills monsters. How long do you think it'll take to make a few dozen?" I asked him.

It was his turn to smirk. "Ha, we can have them done in a few hours. How long do you reckon we have before the attack?" He asked.

"I'd say about two days. Make the water traps, and have you and your best come up with something special to put in front of the fist." I instructed.

He nodded his head firmly. "We won't let you down."

I smiled. "Good, you can go now. I want work started on those right away."

He stood nodded to everyone and left. The rest of the council was looking at me enviously, waiting for my orders. Nico was next to me eating his cheese, while Chiron looked on at me with pride.

"Alright, Connor, Travis. Don't lie to me, I know you guys are the masters at annoying people. Do you have anything that could be used to help us?" I asked the two pranksters.

The two seemed to lighten up, and laughed a little bit. "Haha, we got more than a few things that can make all the baddies go crazy." Travis said.

"Yea! We have these special bombs, that'll-." Connor started.

"I don't wanna know! Okay, here's what your plan is. One of you are going to take half of the Hermes cabin, and all the Aphrodite cabin. I want you all on Pegasi, in the air dropping down whatever it is you have all over them!" I said excitedly, I knew I was on a role.

The two seemed to leap up from excitement. I had just given them permission to prank the enemy all they wanted. I couldn't imagine what they would put into those bombs. I scanned the rest of the table, I had Malcom and the Athena cabin, Katie and the Demeter kids, Clarisse and Ares, and Nico our lone child of Hades, and of course my own cabin mates. I looked at the map, I drew the battle lines in my head. We needed to hold that river, if they got pass us at the river they would march on and burn the camp, and the cabins to the ground.

"Alright, Katie, take yourself, and the rest of Demeter, and start fortifying the woods around the camp. If some get passed us at the river, we need something to slow them down while we regroup. Grow thick vines, dangerous plants, bend the tree branches, do anything you can to give them a hard time." I started to explain.

"During the battle itself, you your cabin and the second half of Hermes, are going to defend that forest, you're going to be the last line of defense if they get by us, but stay ready because I may call you to the front if we need more troops." I finished, after she nodded.

"Alright, we won't let you down. I gotta ask though, how did you learn so much about troop tactics and all this stuff?" Katie asked.

"Yea, I was curious about that to." Clarisse asked.

"Well my mom died when I was 9, and I was in that military school until Jay and the rest came to rescue me. We learned a lot about tactics, and ancient military victories. Now that's not important right now. What's important is saving this camp!" I said looking all of them in the eye.

Despite it being summer, and about 90 degrees outside, a chill seemed to sweep through the air. I scanned the map again. I had mapped out all the distractions, now all I had left were Clarisse and Ares, Malcom and Athena, and the other Apollo kids.

"Alright, Katie you can go brief your siblings on the situation." I told the daughter of Demeter.

She left to go rally her siblings. I looked down at the map, I grabbed a small chess piece from the chessboard that was close. It was a knight. I placed it just behind the tree line, I turned to Malcom.

"Alright Malcom, you and the rest of Athena, are going to work the chariots. I know we don't have enough for everyone, but double or triple up if you have to. One driver, the rest take out as many as you can. Wait until I give the signal to ride in, talk with Beckendorf to see if there's any way to armor up the chariots and Pegasi." I ordered the son of Athena.

"Alright I'll get it done. You have a good plan in place here Nikki, we'll win." He said before leaving to rally his cabin.

I prayed to every god he was right. I turned to Clarisse and drew a line with my finger across one side of the river, the side opposite Zeus's fist.

"Alright Clarisse, you and your siblings are going to form two lines of defense right here. Large shields and spears, then swords for when the fighting gets close. I trust you and your siblings can hold a shield wall?" I asked the daughter of the war god.

Clarisse snorted then smirked. "Ha, you know we can! We'll hold it, and nothing is going to get by it! What are your plans for archers?" She asked.

"The Apollo cabin and I are going to be position just within the tree-line behind you guys, when I give the order we'll start firing." I told her.

She nodded her head, "I gotta admit, I'm really impressed sunshine. We're gonna hold this camp, Luke won't stand no chance at all." She said pounding her fist, and leaving to brief her siblings.

Chiron and Nico were all that was left, Nico nudged my shoulder, still holding a can of spray cheese in his hands. "What about me oh wise commander, what's my job?" He asked.

I gave him a look before explaining. "You should take some people with you and camp out near Zeus's fist. If an army marches right through camp, you're gonna be the one to be able to feel it. You're our warning bell." I told him, putting the pressure on him.

To Nico's credit, he took it in stride. "Oh so no pressure then? Alright I'll get a few people together, and then I'll head out." He said getting up with his spray cheese.

Chiron and I were left alone. I was pretty surprised with myself. I came up with that entire battle plan as I went on, I didn't have any pre-thought plan for it. I slumped back in my chair, and took in a deep breath. Here I was 14 years old, while most girls my age were busy putting on makeup, going shopping at forever 21, and instagram-ing pics of their boyfriends, I was leading an army of trained heroes into battle against a horde of monsters.

I wasn't a huge fan of makeup, I hated the mall, and I don't have an instagram or a boyfriend, so this was the only life for me.

"That was very impressive Nikki." Chiron said trotting over to my side.

"Thanks, I… I just came up with it. I had no idea that was going to be the plan. I just hope we it works, I don't want to let Percy, Annabeth and Jay down. They put a lot of faith in me." I told the old centaur.

He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Trust me Nikki, their faith is well placed. Now should I gather everyone at the pavilion? You should make a speech, the battle could be tomorrow, it could be two days from now we don't know exactly, you should rally the campers now."

"Wait I need to give a speech? What kind of speech are we talking about?" I asked him frantically.

"Just something to rally them, encourage them. You'll be fine, should I summon them now?" He asked.

I had one more idea in the back of my head that I wanted to see if I could bring to fruition. "No, not yet. Rally them at sunset. I need to send an iris message."

"Who are you sending it to?" Chiron asked me.

I looked into the distance, at the forest. "The Hunters of Artemis are still around. Lady Artemis told me, if I ever needed help to find her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are you gonna say for your speech?" Nico asked me.

I had tried to put off giving this speech for as long as possible. However according to Chiron the campers were growing restless and scared. They needed to be rallied desperately, to be encouraged, and to have someone believe in them, that they could win this upcoming battle. It was going to be hard for me, because deep down in my gut, I still wasn't sure. I wanted to run, far away and just hide until the fighting was over. However what stopped me, was the words Percy spoke to me before our mission to go find Jay.

" _Do you think we'll make it out alive?" I asked Percy._

" _I don't know. I do know one thing though, if we give up then we'll die for sure. If we do fight, then there's a chance for us, and all of our friends to survive." He said._

Those words echoed through my head as Chiron spoke. "Now! Heroes, as you all surely have heard from your head councilor by now, battle is soon coming! You must fear not, muster your courage, and have faith in your fellow heroes! Now, your commander, Nicolette Cassidy! Daughter of Apollo!" He yelled.

No applause as I expected. A deathly silence fell over the whole pavilion. "Just gonna say what's on my mind." I muttered back to Nico.

I got up and walked to the head table with Chiron. I cleared my throat, and spoke in a loud and commanding voice.

"My fellow demi-gods! For thousands of years, we have protected mortals from the dangers of the ancient Greek world! We have fought, died, bleed and have saved the mortal race more than once! We are the greatest fighting force on the planet! We have the power of the gods themselves flowing through our veins!" I shouted out, projecting all I had into the words.

A loud cheer went up from the pavilion, but it wasn't enough. I continued.

"NOW! Luke thinks he can march his army into OUR camp, OUR HOME! He means to come here and burn our cabins to the ground! He means to destroy the place that WE ALL come to be with our brothers and sisters! HE MEANS TO DESTROY US, BUT WE WON'T LET HIM!" I shouted even louder, putting all my emotion.

The pavilion screamed even louder!

"We won't let him!" Some shouted.

"We'll send them all back to Tartarus!" Another shouted.

I smiled and continued one, I stood up on the head table so I could see every camper.

"WE WON'T LET HIM! When the battle comes, don't fight for the gods, don't fight to protect the mortals! FIGHT TO PROTECT YOUR FELLOW DEMI-GODS, FIGHT TO PROTECT YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS FROM THE MEN AND MONSTERS THAT MEAN TO KILL THEM!"

"YEAAAAAHHHHHH! WOOHOOOOOOO!" Screamed the entirety of the camp! Even Chiron, the Satyrs and the nature spirits began to cheer along with everyone else. It was time to wrap it up however.

"NOW MY FELLOW HEROES IS THE TIME TO PUT ALL YOUR TRAINING TO WORK! WHEN THE BATTLE COMES, IT MATTERS NOT WHO YOUR PARENTS ARE! It doesn't matter if you're the child of Ares, or Athena, or Aphrodite, or Apollo! FOR WHEN THE BATTLE COMES, WE ARE ALL UNIFIED AND WE ALL FIGHT FOR EACH OTHER!" I shouted loudly one last time.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki!" They cheered.

"Go to battle with courage, and bravery! Fight for your brothers and your camp! And I promise you all, in a few days' time CAMP HALF-BLOOD WILL STAND!"

 **A/N) GOD DAMNNNNNNN I GOT HYPE JUST WRITING THAT LAST SCENE XD**

 **Anyway i really really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it.**

 **Sorry it's been a while since the last update, The Hidden Oracle came out and that took priority xD IT WAS SO GOOD.**

 **However we aren't here to talk about The Hidden Oracle, we are here to talk about the first son of artemis haha A few people asked how old everyone is at this point so here it is.**

 **Percy, Annabeth, Jay, Bianca=15**

 **Nikki=14**

 **Nico=12**

 **Soooooo I think that's going to be it!**

 **As usual guys please let me know what you thought of this chapter, in your review! WE have about 3 or 4 more chapters for this book I would guess then its on to book 3 which will follow the last Olympian story arc!**

 **So as usual guys, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	20. A present from dad

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis**

"Are you sure this is it Percy?" I asked him, as we silently crouched and walked forward.

"I'm sure, that's the golden coffin I saw in my dream." He told me, as we both gazed upon the golden box.

Rachel had helped us find a way back into the labyrinth very quickly, the girl worked wonders. She, Bianca, and Annabeth stayed behind to stop any monsters from getting through to the palace, while Percy and I went in to the Titan's palace. Oh, yea, forgot to mention we found the Titan's palace… in the labyrinth. It was safe to say that there was no way I would ever want to come back here after this was all over. No trees, no moon, no light, it was terrible! After being kidnapped, forced into a gladiator fight, fighting demon cheerleaders, and soon having to fight a war, if anyone deserved a holiday, it's me and my friends.

"Dude, we're going on a vacation after this." I told him seriously.

"Haha and where do you suggest we go?" He said quietly as we silently walked up the steps.

"Ever been to a hockey game in Minnesota? Or gone sledding in two foot deep snow?" I asked him playfully as we reached the top.

His eyes lit up. "Okay, I'm sold. Let's get out of this alive first." He said, as we reached the golden coffin.

The coffin would have been beautiful if it didn't hold the Titan lord of time inside. I looked at Percy and nodded my head towards the coffin. We both leaned down and together we managed to push the lid of the coffin over the side. It was open now, a cold chill washed over my body, and a sense of cold overtook me. We both looked into the coffin, and our reactions were the same. Silence, complete silence. If you were in the room with us, all you would hear was the dripping of the water from a nearby by stalagmite. I recognized the blonde hair, and most importantly the scar running down one eye.

"Luke?" Percy and I both said at the same time.

Before we could react more, the sound of footsteps and muffled voices could be heard coming down the hall.

Percy grabbed my arm. "Come on, hide!" He yelled.

We both ran back down the steps and hid behind a cluster of rocks. As the scene unfolded, my stomach retched in knots. Ethan Nakamura, the kid we saved from the arena, was here, with a group of telekhine holding a large scythe. It looked like it would cut a man in half with ease, and the sight of it made me want to get out of there.

"I saw the telekhines make that thing, before Mount St. Helens erupted." Percy told me.

"Oh what you mean before you unleashed the literal father of all monsters on us?" I said jokingly.

"Shut up Jay." He said quietly before returning our eyes to the scene.

The ritual scared me. I don't scare easy, but seeing Ethan's blood drip into the coffin let my fear set in. The lid busted off the coffin! Luke slowly sat up, except, it wasn't Luke. His eyes were golden, and he seemed to grow even larger. He seemed like he could crush my head like a walnut. He turned to the telekhine, his voice was deep, and raspy at first. It sent shivers down my spine what he ordered.

"Ahhh it feels good to have a body. Tell our forces… to begin the attack, now." He ordered eerily.

"But…but my lord, are you sure we are ready to take the camp?" The telekhine asked nervously.

His head slowly turned, Percy and I quickly ducked our heads down before he could see us. However I somehow felt like he was looking through the rocks, right into my soul.

"Yes, I am sure. Camp half-bloods two strongest demi-gods are currently not present." The Titan lord said climbing out of his coffin. He stood tall and stretched his arms, and looked back down at the rocks we were behind.

"Jason Nicholson, and Percy Jackson, are here with us right now."

My body froze, hearing my name come out of his mouth made me feel like I should just die now, and save myself the pain. Percy was better off then I was however. I looked at him, he had no fear in his eyes, just a look that said 'why is it always me?' He then got the look on his face that I knew all too well. It was the look he had when he was thinking. I knew a Percy plan was coming now.

"We're about to do something stupid, aren't we?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah you can say that. Do you trust me?"

That wasn't even a question. "Of course I do." I told him.

He took in a deep breath, and uncapped his sword. "Then follow my lead my friend."

He rushed out into the open with his sword pointed. I followed and got onto one knee ready to fire right beside him. Kronos/Luke just looked at us, and his lips curved into a sinister smile.

"Ah so, Percy Jackson, and Jason Nicholson. I must say, Luke's stories about the two of you are… exaggerated." He said.

"Well I am what I am." I said with the arrow aimed.

He nodded his head with his evil grin still on his face. He held out his hand, and a telekhine brought him his scythe right away. He ran his hands across the blade, and didn't flinch. I didn't wait for him to monologue, that was always the hero's mistake in movies. I let an arrow fly, and it was a perfect shot, I knew it. The Titan lord swung his scythe, and time seemed to slow down. I could see the arrow slowly flying in the air. He grabbed the arrow with his hands and snapped it in his fingers.

He turned his head to the telekhines. "Go. Tell the forces to begin the attack. I want that camp up in flames by the morning."

"What should we do with these two my lord!?" The telekhine asked excitedly.

Kronos turned his head back to me. "I will deal with the both of them. GO NOW!" He screamed in a voice that almost brought the roof down.

The room cleared, and soon it was just Percy, myself, and the titan lord of time. He turned his head to Percy first as he slowly began to walk down the steps. I fired a few more arrows in succession, and all had the same result. He slowed down time and batted them away with his scythe.

"So you are Percy Jackson? The one to save or bring about the downfall of Olympus. I can smell my son on you." He said advancing at a steady pace.

"Go!?" I asked firing more arrows.

Percy nodded his head. "Yeah, come on go!" He said and we both turn and ran.

"Oh come now! Luke and my other servants told me of your bravery!" He said advancing faster on us now.

I turned back and fire more arrows, but it was no good. I could only think of one thing that may be helpful. I needed to do magic. The threat from Zeus rang through my head again, but surely he'd understand if I used it to save myself from Kronos, right? I didn't have time to wonder on that. I didn't have a wand with me, and I had only attempted to use spells without it a few times, to no great effect. However, Amos always told me that magic worked better with more emotion put into it. My feeling of fear was pretty high right now, so hopefully that did the trick.

I thought of the first divine word Amos had taught me. I turned and thrust out my hand. " _HA-DI!"_

The divine word for 'destroy' was what I used. Boulders all around the advancing Kronos exploded! Burst of rock went everywhere, and the tunnel began to shake. I might have put a little too much power into the spell.

"What did you do!?" Percy yelled back to me.

I ran faster to catch up with him. Panting heavily I told him. "Egyptian magic. That's the divine word for 'destroy', should buy us some time!" I yelled to him.

"Good! Come on, we need to get back to the camp and help Nikki!" He yelled back to me.

I nodded my head. "Don't worry! Nikki can hold it, I know she can."

Just before Percy could say anything else, the rocks burst open. Luke/Kronos looked at us both with rage. His golden eyes seemed completely set on killing the both of us right here and now. I just kept running, I had no intention of letting the camp fall. I needed to get back to help Nikki.

Hopefully I was right when I said she can hold the camp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nicolette Cassidy, Daughter of Apollo.**

"Thanks Thalia, I'll signal for you guys when I'm ready." I said to the daughter of Zeus.

She nodded her head, she looked like royalty with her silver tiara on. "Alright Nikki, good luck. We'll be there as soon as we can."

I put on a confident smile and nodded my head. I dispelled the Iris message and tossed my head back, letting out a deep breath. The truth is I was worried. Everything was set up for the battle. All the traps had been made, the chariots were ready, all that was left to do, was call everyone into position. However I still couldn't help but be scared. I had been in battles before, but that was with Percy, Jay, and Annabeth. This time, I didn't have them to help me. I was on my own, I didn't have them to guide me this time.

I sighed and opened up my history book again. It was the history of the 300 Spartans of ancient Greece. I figured out situation was somewhat the same? I read on, until a knock came at the door to my cabin. All my cabin mates were out at the archery range with Will and Michael, getting ready before the battle.

"Look at you, seven months and you're leading your first battle." The voice said.

Of course, it was my father. The god Apollo. He was wearing white rimmed sunglasses, with his hair perfectly combed upward, and an orange camp shirt on, with jeans, and a pair of high-toped Nike shoes.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. "Yup, it's a miracle isn't it?"

"Hmm, well do you mind if I sit?" He asked gesturing to the bed next to me.

"Am I really going to say no to a god?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Brilliant girl!" He said happily, sitting down next to me.

We sat in odd silence. I assumed he wanted something, but I had more important things to worry about right now. My father never came to me for anything important. He only came when he wanted to boast about the things I've done, or just to remind me he was my father. He drummed his hands on my bed and stood up.

"So, do you… have your battle plan all set out?" He asked standing up, and looking over my desk.

I turned back, and looked at the map of the camp myself. "Why do you have your siblings on the tree-line? Wouldn't you want them further up the field?" He asked me.

I stared at him and sighed. "Because, I don't know if they have many archers or not. They don't carry shields, so if they're right behind the tree-line, they have some cover." I explained to him.

"Ahhh, a smart plan. Now, you are probably wondering while I'm here?" He asked me, standing in the middle of the room.

I stood up across from him. "Yeah I am. I'm trying to plan a battle."

He sighed and pulled out an amulet. It was extremely bright and golden, with a sun amulet hanging down. "Well, Poseidon, and even Hades have given their kids something. I…figured it was time I did the same, here." He told me handing it to me.

It was a beautiful necklace. My dad looked actually nervous for once. It was like he was trying really hard to impress me, and was waiting with nerves for my answer. I put the necklace around my neck, and it felt warm… like the sun, sending warmth down my spine. I pressed the center of it, like I had seen Jay do for his bracelet and belt buckle so many times.

When it was pressed my whole body tingled, which felt kind of good. My body became incased in a golden set of armor. The chestpeice had a black symbol of Apollo, a bow and arrow in a sun. I felt at my side, and felt a sword at my side. The armor looked like it would weigh a ton for someone as small as me. However, it weighed nothing on me.

"Dad! This is amazing, how did you do this!?" I said absolutely amazed.

"Nicolette, I'm a god remember? Try out the sword." He said eagerly like a real 17 year old boy.

I pulled the sword out, and it was a bronze hilt, with a bright golden blade with a glow. I had never seen this type of metal before. It was beautiful. Jay, Percy and the DiAngelo's got some pretty cool stuff, but this, this was beyond amazing.

"Father… thank you. I… this armor is-."

"NIKKI!" A voice shouted bursting into the room.

It was Nico Di-Angelo all dressed in his bronze armor, his stygian sword at his side, his hand right on it.

My hand went to my new one and I rushed over to him. "What!? What's happening!?" I urged her.

He was panting heavily. "The fist! I felt the underground shake, they're close! I told every cabin leader I could find on the way here! We need to get everyone in position now!" He urged!

My head raced. It was time, I needed to get everything done, and I was still worried that the Hunters of Artemis weren't going to be here in time. I had every single thought of doubt going through my head at once.

"G…go and tell Clarisse to meet me here. Find me a younger camper to act as a message runner. Let the other head campers know I said to get into position now!" I ordered him.

He nodded his head, then did a once over on me before he left. "Nice armor." He muttered before running out.

I turned back to my dad. "Do you know where Lady Artemis is!?" I asked him frantically.

He nodded his head. "She's close, at least her hunters are. She can't participate herself. If Jay shows up, she would be breaking ancient laws." He explained.

I took in a long sigh, and my dad spoke again. "Hey, go on my daughter. Lead your fellow demi-gods, you can do it. You are my daughter after all, my favorite." He said, before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a flash of light.

I didn't know how to react, all I felt was a surge of confidence run through me. I looked outside, and the sun wasn't out. So it would be hard for the archers. I guessed they would have to make due, us children of Apollo were great shots. I burst through the door to find Clarisse already waiting for me in her blood red armor. She had on her helmet and had her electric spear in her hand. She smirked at me, and I ran next to her, and the two of us began speed walking towards the forest.

Everywhere campers were running around, gathering swords, axes, spears and shields. They were clamoring to put armor on and find their cabin mates and friends before the battle started.

"MOVE IT EVERYONE! GET TO YOUR POSITIONS NOW! THIS IS WHAT WE TRAIN FOR!" I yelled out as Clarisse and I walked.

"My cabin mates are already set up along our side of the river. Beckendorf and all of Hephaestus have been setting traps all day, and are moving into position being us." Clarisse explained as we entered the forest.

I nodded my head. "Good, what about the Stolls are they and Aphrodite cabin ready? They're going to be our first wave of offense." I asked her.

She nodded. "I just talked to Travis and Selena before I got you, they're all mounting Pegasi now." She said.

"Good, what about Malcom, is he-."

"Right here!" The son of Athena said running up next to me.

"Oh good, are you and your cabin mates waiting in the chariots?" I asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yup, were all set. I just talked to Katie, she and Demeter are ready to be called up to the front when ready. They're defending the forest now." He explained.

"Good, after the Stolls drop whatever they got planned, that's your signal to come in on the chariots." I told him.

"Alright, I'll go tell everyone else… Wow, nice armor." He said looking it over before leaving.

"Yea, where did you get that armor?" Clarisse asked, as we approached the fist.

"Present from dad…" I said sheepishly.

She nodded her head in admiration. "Nice, you look like a real commander now. It looks like everyone's just about in position. I gotta go get your shield wall up." She told.

She must have seen the nervous look on my face, because she smirked at me. "Hey don't worry sunshine. We're gonna crush Luke and his monsters they won't know what hit them."

That gave me a little confidence. Our side of the riverbank we looked like a proper army. Clarisse and the rest of the children of Ares were setting up a good strong line of heroes. They were a few feet behind the riverbank, ready to take out anything that managed to get across. Beckendorf and some of his siblings were rigging the last few traps in the river, and near Zeus's fist, where the monsters would start streaming out. The message runner finally came to me, I recognized her, she was about 11 years old, and a daughter of Hermes named Ella.

I turned to her. "Ella, run and tell Connor and Travis to lift off as soon as he hears the traps go off." I said with my arms crossed, not taking my eyes off the entrance to the labyrinth.

She nodded her head and ran off down the stream. Nico soon came up next to me. He didn't seem worried, or scared, or like we were just about to start the first battle of a war. He looked like this was an ordinary day for him.

"Nervous?" Nico asked me.

I nodded and chuckled. "Haha, you could say that yeah." I said.

He looked over me, and nodded his head in approval. "Nice armor, where'd you get it?" He asked.

"Present from dad." I mumbled.

He nodded. "It's nice, so why are you nervous?"

I scoffed and looked at him. "Well probably because we're about to fight the first battle of the second Titan War and there's an insanely huge army of monsters about to come attack us. Oh, and there's the small problem we only have about 150 or so demi-gods to face off against at least twice that many enemies." I ranted off.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ehh all of that's true but I'm not worried." He said

"How!?" I asked.

He shrugged again which made me role my eyes. "Well because I know we'll win. For everyone we lose we'll take down at least 10 monsters with us."

"But how does that change we have the sheer numbers disadvantage?" I asked him.

"Well Jay, Bianca, Percy, and Annabeth are all going to be back soon. I mean have you ever seen Jay and Percy worry about the odds?" He asked me.

"Well no-."

"Have you ever seen them doubt themselves before in a fight?" He added on.

"No but-."

"When Jay, Percy and Annabeth found you at that school in Maine, did they worry or think about anything before jumping in to save you from that manticore?" He asked, smirking at his own comment.

I finally sighed, and put my hands up. "Huhh, fine, fine you're right. I shouldn't worry about the odds. I believe in every camper here, and we are going to beat back this attack. How much time do you think we have?" I asked him.

He crouched down and held his hand to the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a few seconds before standing up again. "We got about 15 minutes, did you talk to Thalia?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, they're on their way."

"Alright, well where do you want me commander?" He asked, saying commander sarcastically.

I smacked him on the shoulder, causing both of us to laugh. "I… want you with me. I…I trust you more than anyone." I told him sheepishly.

He put his hand over his heart and mocked surprise. "Aw Nikki I'm so touched."

I responded by smacking his shoulder again. "Shut up Nico. We're about to fight a battle."

He nodded and stood next to me looking at the fist. "Don't worry. If we hold out until the hunters, and my sister and everyone get here, we'll win for sure." He said confidently.

 **A:N) Hello everybody! I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait lol**

 **I've been really busy with work lately, and working on my new original story that I created out of my own sick twisted mind.**

 **I can tell you guys for certain that there are going to be two more chapters in this book, then it's on to the last one. Then, Kane Chronicles and Heroes of Olympus after that!  
**

**I hope you guys don't mind me adding a little bit more Nikki in these last few chapters. I want her character to grow more and more badass, and hopefully you guys will love her more and more.**

 **The next chapter will be the battle of the labyrinth, how do you think Nikki will do as commander? Let me know what you're looking forward to in the future stories to come for Jay and company!**

 **So as usual guys thank you so much! Please leave a review! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeee! :)**


	21. Just in time

**The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped**

 **Nicolette Cassidy, Daughter of Apollo.**

The monster army, didn't fight like a normal army. We stood there, in our ranks, Ares in front, in a shield wall, Hephestus behind them, my brothers and sisters from Apollo all behind them with bows ready. I was in the middle of them all, with Nico right next to me. It was about 5 o'clock in the morning and the sun was just rising. We had been here for almost two hours waiting now. Everyone was growing restless, the younger campers were starting to grow tired. My focus didn't waver however, my eyes rarely left Zeus's fist. I kept one hand on the sword that my father had given me, I decided to call it 'Dawn', since Percy told me all the best swords had names. The golden armor I also got from my father glimmered in the morning sun.

With our army on one side, and the fist on the other side, it was like one of those cheesy western movies. The silence was defining, it was like waiting for the other person to draw. What was going to happen first, were we going to get tired of waiting and break positions? Or would the enemy army attack.

I turned to Nico, "Are you sure they were close last time you felt?" I asked the son of Hades.

He shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. "I don't get it, they were right near us last time I felt down into the ground." He said.

I sighed, and walked to the front of our army. "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE WE'RE MOV-."

Just as I said that, the fist shook. Everyone became frozen in their tracks. We all turned over to the entrance to the labyrinth that was just below. I could see the traps the Beckendorf and his siblings had laid out. Trip mines, they shot out shrapnel when stepped on. I slowly grabbed my sword from my hip, and brought it out. Now it was finally time, i took in a long deep breath as the ground rumbled, only louder and more violent this time.

After that, the entrance to the fist, exploded.

Everyone screamed, and out of the entrance all at once, monsters started to pour out! Explosions went off from the trip mines in front of the entrance. The sheer amount of hellhounds, dracaena, and Cyclopes and other monsters overwhelmed all the traps. Of course many of them were killed, but the number was only a fraction of the army. Clarisse began barking out for her siblings to hold strong on the shield wall, as arrows, rocks, and other projectiles came flying over the river. The Hephestus kids stayed behind the Ares shield wall, the noise was defining, but I looked over to Nico who had his sword out, and looked anxious.

"NICO, HOLD THE FRONT!" I yelled to him, he nodded and I ran back towards our archers.

I found Ella, the young girl from Hermes cabin who was serving as a message runner. I leaned down and yelled over the noise.

"RUN AND TELL SELINA AND CONNOR TO LIFT OFF NOW! TELL MALCOM AS SOON AS THEY CROSS THE RIVER TO CHARGE!" I told her, she nodded her understanding and with blazing speed she took off down the river towards the Stolls and Malcom.

I looked over towards the archers, who had not started to fire yet, per my orders. I looked at my siblings, they were in a tight line, all with quivers ready.

"LET'S SHOW THEM THE STRENGTH OF APOLLO!" I yelled holding up one arm.

My siblings let out a cheer, and all got ready to fire. I looked back, and the forces of Kronos were still pouring out of the fist. More traps going off was slowing their advance, but they were starting to accumulate enough troops to make the traps obsolete. They were slowly but surely marching towards the river. I held my hand in the air, standing in front of my line of siblings.

"APOLLO CABIN! READY YOUR ARROWS!" I shouted. All of my siblings armed their bows with an arrow.

I watched the monster army slowly march closer towards the river. I needed to wait for the perfect time to fire.

"DRAW!" I yelled, keeping my arm in the air.

 _Wait for it, wait for it._ I told myself, it wasn't the right time just yet. Every Apollo cabin had an arrow raised and ready to fire. Some campers had even lit the ends of the arrow-head on fire from nearby torches. The whole lot of them were so concentrated I could practically see the sweat begin to drip from their brows.

Just as the first troop entered the river, I heard a loud whinny. I looked up in the air, and sure enough, right on time, the Stoll brother and Selina were riding through the air!

"LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE GOT CONNOR!" Travis yelled, as he began to rain bombs down from atop his Pegasus.

The Stoll's and the Aphrodite campers started raining down bombs from the air onto the advancing army. Some of the bombs caused the monsters to stop what they were doing and start dancing the robot on the spot. Others caused some monsters to hug the one closest to them. One bomb made a cyclops drop his club in the middle of the river and start singing some opera song.

All of the forces that were out of the labyrinth right now, were occupied either dancing, singing, or hugging one another. I smirked, I knew the Stolls wouldn't let us down with what they had.

"ARCHERS! FIRE!" I yelled to all my siblings. All at once a huge wave of arrows flew over the river and hit anything they could reach on the monster side.

A storm of golden dust from the killed monsters settled all over the opposite end of the riverbank. "FIRE AT WILL!" I yelled to them.

More and more monsters began to pour out. Arrows were flying in both directions, and cried from the monsters got louder and louder. Nico ran back and joined me behind the shield wall. He kneeled down next to me and everyone held their ground waiting for them to cross the river and for the real battle to begin.

"This is going well so far." Nico yelled to me as we kneeled down behind the line.

I nodded my head and yelled back. "Yeah key words 'So far.' The Stolls and the archers can only hold them for so long! There's so many of them!" I yelled ducking out of the way of a flaming arrow from the monster side.

I looked over at the line of archers and they all looked like they were running low on arrows. If they crossed the river the real fighting would begin. We needed more demi-gods for that. I looked back at Nico who looked like he was having a swell time.

"Nico! Run to the forest, tell Katie to bring herself and the rest of Demeter to the front! Shadow travel so it'll be faster!" I yelled to him.

The monsters were in the river now, and slowly but surely making their way across. Nico saw this and nodded to me. "Try not to die while I'm gone!" He yelled before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a puff of shadows.

I stood up, and ran over to Clarisse who was in the middle of the shield wall. "Tell everyone to hold when they cross the river! Malcom is coming in on the chariots! I don't want you guys getting caught in the middle of it!" I told her.

She nodded her head and yelled to her siblings. "ARES! SHIELD WALL! HOLD!"

Every Ares camper locked their shield together just as the first monster, a dracaena crossed the river and came running straight for the line of shields. She ran right into Clarisse's spear before disappearing into dust. More soon came, and within a few seconds of them being across, I could hear hooves start trampling on the ground! Malcom and the rest of the Athena cabin came riding into the battle with five chariots and Athena campers on all of them.

They fired arrows and swung swords from the sides of them and just as a bulk of the monsters crossed the lines. They cut them down like wheat and a loud cheer went up from the camp half-blood side! Malcom and his siblings dismounted the chariots and came to join the rest of us, just as another wave of monsters came pouring out of the entrance to Zeus's fist. There was also a mix of other demi-gods who had gone over to the side of Kronos.

"There's too many of them!" One of the Stoll's yelled.

"That just means we gotta kill more! COME ON! THIS IS WHAT WE TRAIN FOR! CAMP HALF-BLOOD! CHARGE!" I yelled to them as the monsters sprinted across the river, with no traps to stop them.

That was when all Hades broke loose. The monsters crossed the river and crashed with us. Nico had returned with the kids from the Demeter cabin, and himself. He joined the fray but it was still not enough to combat the sheer numbers the monsters. I cut down every monster I saw with 'Dawn,' the sword was light and perfectly balanced for me. I ducked a sword blow and stabbed it into the back of a cyclops, just as I heard a dagger wiz past my head, even cutting off a part of my ponytail.

I turned, and my blood boiled. It was the same cyclops women who had kidnapped Jay, and started off this whole thing. She was twirling a dagger between her fingers, with a smug look in her one eye. She had three of her hellhounds next to her all bearing their teeth ready to rip me to shreds.

I gripped the end of my ponytail that had been cut off. I shouted over to her. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted.

"You're more than welcome to try!" She shouted back before throwing another dagger at me.

I ducked and ran forward with my sword pointed. One of the hellhounds jumped at me, but right before it could maul me, a giant puff of shadow appeared in front of me! Nico was standing there, with his sword up. He slashed through the hellhound causing it to wail and splatter into blackness.

"Go on Nikki you take care of her! I got the dogs." He said confidently, he whistled and the hellhounds came charging after him.

After my shock wore off I charged at her again. He tossed two more daggers at me, one nicked my across my cheek, and one embedded itself in the shoulder of my armor. _Wow, thanks dad._ I thought to myself, as I pulled the dagger from my shoulder and kept my course. She pulled out a longer blade and swung it down at me. I blocked it, and tried to sweep down at her legs. She jumped back and swung her sword down on me. I rolled out of the way and on the way up I slashed my sword up the back of her leg.

She screamed in pain, before charging at me herself. The sheer speed of her strikes were hard for me to keep up with. I felt blood tickling down my cheek. The sounds of battle were all around me, battle cries, and swords clashing pierced my ears. I ran at her, and just as she went to swing her blade at me I slid underneath it, and brought my sword up, and stabbed it right through her back!

"This is for Jay and Nico." I whispered into her ear, before pulling my sword form her body. As soon as I did, the Cyclopes Nico told me they called 'One eyed Jenny,' was dead.

I felt a small moment of pride for myself, when Will Solace one of my brothers came running up to me.

"Nikki! We're being overrun, Castor's gone, and so is Lee!" He yelled to me.

"WHAT!? Lee's dead!?" I yelled, not being able to believe it.

Lee Fletcher had been like a big brother to me. Not only was he the head of Apollo cabin, he was easily the best archer out of all of them. Castor was a son of Dionysus, he had been really kind to me always… We needed to hold out longer though.

"Alright! Tell everyone to fall back to-."

"LOOK OUT!" Will yelled pulling me to the ground. An arrow whizzed past my head, and coming out of the water of the river a group of three dracaena were charging right at Will me! Will shielded me with his arms, but a blow never came. I looked up and opened my mouth in amazement. The dracaena were all being held upside-down by the water! They were flung across the battlefield, and I stood up a smile creeping onto my face.

"What the heck was that!?" Will asked frantically.

I turned heard a loud cry of a bird, and I looked up into the air. "There's only one person I know who can manipulate water like that!" I yelled.

Their timing was impeccable. Up above me, were Percy Jackson and Jason Nicholson! They were flying on top of Jay's falcon Agatha! Jay stood up and took in a long breath before leaping from her back, before doing a backflip in mid-air, and landing onto the back of a giant cyclops who had just entered the battle!

He took it down in one blow, and the cyclops tumbled into dust! Agatha came swooping down, and Percy jumped off and landed right into the water. He commanded the water to his will and caused it to sweep the monster right onto their feet. He pulled out his sword riptide and began to hack away at anything that moved.

Across the river from the fist monsters were still pouring out, but out of nowhere, the ground shook again! A huge crater opened up right in front of the fist, sucking down any monsters in tendrils of dark mist. I looked over and smiled, it was Bianca DiAngelo with her brother, bringing down anything that came out of the fist!

I forgot I was in the middle of the battle until I heard a loud cry from behind me. I turned and saw a cyclops with an axe raised, ready to chop my head off! Before it could, it stood there stunned, before crumbling into dust. I hadn't seen anybody stab it at all, I looked around, and then out of nowhere, I saw something shimmer. Out of nowhere, Annabeth appeared right in front of me, with her New York Yankees cap in her hands and a smirk on her face.

"Annabeth!" I yelled hugging her quickly.

She pulled away and her stormy grey eyes had a fierce look to them. "It's good to see you Nikki! Now come on we need to get to Jay, we have a plan!" She told me.

We ran through the crowd, the two of us hacking away any monster that stood in our way. The tide of battle was turning, everyone became inspired by the presence of Jay, Percy, Annabeth and Bianca. It was like a new confidence came over every hero, and they all fought with a new sense of vigor. When we finally reached Jay, who was now fighting side by side with Percy, I was amazed.

I always knew Jay was good, but I had never seen him fight like he was fighting now. He looked like a silver whirlwind, I guessed being kept underground for so long, finally being back near the forest gave him a new sense of vigor. He wasn't even using his daggers, he had his bow out, and was firing shots faster than any of us ever could. He was wielding his bow almost as if it doubled as a sword. I saw him shoot one monster, then vault using his bow and kicking another one in the chest, which sent him over to Percy who slashed him open with riptide.

When he finally spotted me he smiled. "Nikki, how's it going!?" He yelled sounding absolutely delighted.

"We were almost dead in the water! Good thing you guys showed up!" I yelled before slashing my sword through a hellhound.

"We got them on the run! Jay, is it time for the plan man?" Percy yelled over, slashing away with riptide.

Jay nodded his head. "I got it!" He yelled before bringing two fingers to his mouth. He let out a sharp whistle. "HUNTERS! NOW!" He yelled.

From the trees a crackle of lightning came, and fried a group of monsters who had just crossed the river! Out of the trees silver arrows came flying out by the dozens. The Hunters of Artemis rushed in from the trees and began to start cutting down anything they saw, they were led by Thalia Grace, who killed anything in her way with her spear, her shield Aegis, causing all the monsters to cower.

Before anyone could even yell charge. A large boulder got thrown towards the monster army, sending them all crashing down and dissolving into golden dust. It was Briaris! The hundred handed one, with Tyson tossing boulders towards the army!

"Is that Daedalus!?" Jay yelled as we watched the retreating army.

"It is! YES!" Percy yelled jumping up and pumping his fist in the air.

A loud cheer came up from the campers! The monsters were on the run, and were running back towards Zeus's fist, but were only cut off by Nico and Bianca's craters. They had nowhere to run at all.

"Well, it looks like we-." Annabeth started, before again, all Hades broke loose.

Out of the labyrinth sending rocks flying everywhere, burst Kampe. She was easily the ugliest monster I had ever seen. A belt around her waist that switched between animal heads, holding two swords dripping poison. All the nature spirits, dryads, and satyrs retreated from her, and the campers fled. This gave the monsters the chance to re-group, they started marching towards our lines again.

"We have to take her out!" Jay yelled.

"Even Zeus had a hard time taking her down! It's easier said than done!" Annabeth said.

Jay turned to us all and smirked. "Ha, I've heard that before. I'll take care of her! Percy, you and Nikki regroup everyone."

"Jay wait it's-." I started to yell.

But it was too late, the first son of Artemis was charging towards one of the most dangerous monsters of all time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis.**

I don't know what's gotten into me this battle, being in the forest again just felt so good. It invigorated me. I don't know why I charged at Kampe, but I knew that it would help save my friends, so I did it. She was without a doubt one of the hardest monsters I've ever had to fight.

She was a lot bigger than me. She swung one of her swords towards me and I ducked and tried to slash at her waist, which was now a bear's head, but the head snatched my dagger out of my hand and flung it aside. Thinking as quickly as I could, I pulled out my bow and loaded an arrow, in a second I fire an arrow at the bears head, and it hit its target right in its eye. This only enraged her more and the head changed to the head of a bloodthirsty tiger.

I fire another one at that head, but Kampe flew over to me, and kicked me back down into the river. She came to slam her sword into me, but before she could, a wall of straight black obsidian came up right in front of me. From behind me, Bianca jumped in front with an arrow aimed right at Kampe.

"Nobody, touches my boyfriend! And certainly nobody attacks my boyfriend other than me!" She shouted firing an arrow right into the eye of the tiger at Kampe's waist.

Kampe reeled from the pain. Bianca turned to me and helped me to my feet. "You're the best do you know that?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Of course I do. Now distract her, I know a way to get rid of her." She ordered me.

I wasn't about to not follow her orders. I rushed at Kampe, jumping, leaping, giving her little stabs with my daggers, and she never knew what hit her next. I heard Bianca let out a scream and two walls of obsidian came up on both sides of her!

"Jay, get out of the way!" She yelled.

I flipped out of the way of one of her sword strikes, and landed next to Bianca. Her hands were glowing with black energy. She flicked both her hands up again, and two more walls came up, trapping Kampe between four walls of impenetrable obsidian. The next thing that happened reminded me that I should never get on Bianca's bad side, ever. She let out a loud battle cry and slammed her fist into the ground! A large gaping pit opened up around Kampe, and a loud tendril of black darkness pulled the four obsidian walls, with Kampe included down into the depths of Tartarus.

I looked over at Bianca with a look of amazement. She looked over at me and smiled lightly before reaching for her head, and almost falling over. I caught her in my arms, just as a loud cheer went up from every camper in camp half-blood. I turned around and looked towards the battlefield. Every monster was gone, and the labyrinth entrance was shaking. The ground shook, and I held Bianca tight to not let her fall. The entrance to the labyrinth at the base of Zeus's fist was covered, and it didn't look like anyone was getting back out towards our campers.

Every camper was cheering, but I was worried about Bianca. She stirred in my arms and rose to her feet by herself. She still looked amazing despite we were just in battle. I never really took the time to admire just how beautiful she really was. Her 15th birthday was June 30th, so it would be her birthday in a few days. She always liked to joke with me how she was older than me. My birthday was July 2nd so she was a few days older.

Right now she was wearing a camp T-shirt, and a pair of jean shorts. Her body was perfectly curved, and her hair sprawled out down to her shoulders in a ponytail. Her dark green eyes were beautiful, her face was flawless, and every inch of her was tanned. Any guy would be lucky to have her, and I was that guy. It was hard to believe that she could drag your soul down to Tartarus if you made her angry enough.

"You alright B?" I asked her holding her waist to steady her.

She nodded her head, holding one hand to it. She looked up to me with her sweet eyes. "Ughhh, i…I'm alright. Did… did we win?" She asked.

I laughed and cupped her cheek softly with my hand. "Haha, yes, we won, and you, you amazing daughter of Hades you, saved my life." I told her.

She laughed lightly and leaned her forehead against mine. "Well, I can't let anyone hurt you now can I?" She said.

I said the only thing that was on my mind. "I love you, you know that?" I said softly.

She smiled wider then I had ever seen her before. "I know. And I love you to." She said.

She kissed me, and everything that had happened to me in the last week or so, didn't matter. She kept kissing me and hugged me as tight as she could. And for the first time in the last week or so, I was completely happy.

 **A:N) AWWWWW I love writing those Janca scenes so much. I love writing anything with Bianca in it in this story. She only had half a book, so it's really great to be able to expand on her character.**

 **So I really hope you guys are liking this book, because the next chapter will be its last :( after that we will start the last book of the PjO arc! Also, it's almost the end of school for me, which means much faster updates!**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please please please leave a review guys, even the words 'good job' make me so happy in a review. So please, take a minute and write what you liked and what you looked forward to, it'll mean so much to me.**

 **The more reviews I get tends to determine how fast I update, because the reviews usually inspire me.**

 **So as usual guys, thank you so much for reading this! You guys are all amazing! Have a lovely day, goodbyeeeeee!:)**


	22. My moms gives me some news

The First Son of Artemis Book Two: A Mother Trapped

 **Jason Nicholson, Son of Artemis**

"Today, we gather here to honor the memory of those we lost. They died defending the mortal realm from terror, and guarding our camp. We remember them, not as they are now, but as they were, when they were alive, happy and well." Chiron announced to a now melancholy crowd.

A pyre for a child of Apollo, and a son of Dionysus, were set in the middle of the colosseum. It had been a week since the battle, and for the few days afterwards spirits were high, but now it was time for the funerals. We had only lost two campers, Lee Fletcher the head of Apollo cabin, and Castor from Dionysus. "The Battle of the Labyrinth" they have been calling it. It was a fitting name, for obvious reasons. It had only lasted an hour, but it felt so much longer during the actual fight.

It was June 30th, Bianca's birthday as well. It was hard to believe everything that had happened to us in the last few weeks had only taken that long, a few weeks. It felt like eternity to me, being trapped down there underground. I had actually slept up in a tree for my first few days back at camp, to just regain and restore my senses. I stood next to Bianca with my arm around her, as we watched Nikki walk up and light the fire on Will's pyre, while Pollux did the same for his brother.

Bianca sighed heavily. "I'm happy we won the battle, but I can't believe their both gone. Lee taught me the basics of shooting a bow. Castor, him and Pollux let me and Nico stay in their cabin." She said sadly.

It was a rough day for everyone, I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Well it's alright. I'm sure they're in a great place now." I told her.

She still didn't smile, she nodded her head slowly as the pyre burned. I looked over and saw Percy, next to Annabeth, with Nico in-between them. The two had not talked much since Percy got a kiss on the cheek by Rachel Dare before she left us after we escaped from the labyrinth. I felt bad for not being with them right now, but whenever the two of them argued I was always stuck in the middle of them. I didn't want to be forced to take a side, not now, when I had Bianca's birthday surprise planned.

"Jay I'm going back to your cabin, I need to get away from this." She said to me.

I nodded my head understandingly. "Alright, I understand. Go get changed, we're leaving on your birthday trip in about an hour, okay?" I told her smiling.

She let out a small smile, and it made me feel good knowing I could make her happy at a time like this. She kissed my cheek before walking in the direction of my cabin.

Soon the crowd started to disperse, only a few people remained. Mostly Apollo kids, I saw Nikki standing by herself. The poor girl had no chance to really enjoy her victory. She had commanded the entire forces of camp half-blood when she was only 14 years old. Chiron told me she made history as the youngest leader of a major Greek battle in history. That was a pretty great accomplishment, but here she was looking on the verge of tears. I had known right when I found her at that school six months ago she would be special. I still remember her stabbing the manticore that had me pinned to the ground.

"You don't seem like someone who just made history." I said walking next to her.

She wiped her face with both hands before speaking again. "I don't care about history. I was put in charge, I was supposed to take care of everyone, everyone…" She said sadly.

I put an arm around her shoulder and sighed, "Nikki no battle is-."

"Jay if you say no battle is ever won without sacrifice I'm going to punch you in the face." She said blandly, not taking her eyes off the pyre.

Safe to say I didn't finish my sentence. I decided to try and make light of the situation like I always did. "So, I hear you've been elected head councilor?" I asked her.

She slowly nodded her head. "Ha, well six months and you're already a head councilor. Don't mean to brag but it only took me one day to become a head councilor." I said trying not to laugh at myself.

She tried to keep her face the same. She tried not to laugh, but she chuckled to herself and sighed as we watched the fires burn. "Ha, well you know they didn't exactly have much of a choice." She told me, smiling now.

I pretended to be offended, "Huh! What are you trying to say Nikki?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm saying that children of Artemis are a little scarce, they didn't have anyone else." She said to me.

We both managed to have a laugh at that. We stood there for a while longer, before everyone had finally left. I placed a strong hand on her shoulder and smiled at my cousin.

"You know I'm really proud of you Nikki, I don't care what you say. You did amazing, better I'm sure than anyone else would've done." I told her.

She smiled at me, and hugged around my waist tightly. "Thanks Jay, i… I got to go settle some things at the cabin. You go and show your girlfriend a good time." She said before dashing off in the direction of cabin 7.

I smiled, satisfied with myself and started in the direction of cabin 8. I was taking Bianca to Minnesota, to watch the Wild play in the Stanley cup finals. It had been something I wanted to do for a while, and I figured it would be a good idea to take Bianca for her birthday. On the way to the cabin, I found Percy, outside his cabin. He smiled when he saw me, and gave me a fist bump.

"So, how are you feeling man?" He asked as we walked in towards my cabin.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh I'm feeling alright, how about you? Annabeth let up on you yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, i… I don't know what to do Jay. I don't even understand why she's mad at me." He said.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand how Percy couldn't see it, while the rest of the camp and I could see it. I've known about Annabeth's crush on Percy since we were twelve, and it wasn't as if the two didn't make it obvious. I remember for about a day I had a crush on Annabeth, during my first day of camp. However, after seeing her and Percy, and I met Bianca, that crush died. Annabeth was like my sister now, I loved her in a completely sisterly way.

I sighed and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Well dude girls are weird like that. Please try to figure things out with her. You know I hate it when you two fight, I always have to take sides." I explained to him.

He sighed and rubbed a hand on the back of his head. "I… I understand where you're coming from man, I'll talk to her." He told me.

I smiled and clapped my hands together. "Well that's great, now I gotta get going. Try not to let the camp get burned down while I'm gone." I told him.

"Dude, son of Poseidon here, safe to say we're good if something catches fire." He reasoned with me.

I managed a laugh and then I moved back towards my cabin. Everyone's wounds had healed from the fighting so the camp was filled with kids going to their training lessons again. After weeks in an underground cell, being tortured by the god of dreams, and having to fight as a gladiator, it was good to be able to just walk through camp and relax. I finally made it back to my cabin, where I found Bianca sitting on a bed. Chiron had given us permission to leave for the day, mainly because he wasn't worried about us having to protect ourselves. Bianca and I were two of the most powerful demi-gods in camp, a daughter of the big three and a son of Artemis.

Bianca looked great as she always did. She had on jeans, and sneakers with an orange camp shirt. She had her hair down, and was working on brushing it in the mirror. She looked as fantastic as she always did. She smiled and got up when she saw me.

"So, I've had enough gloom for one day. So where are we going?" She asked me, I hadn't told her yet, it was a surprise.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Haha oh no, I'm not telling you yet. Go and wait outside, I want to get change, comb my hair, then we'll be on our way." I told her, and she walked out, giving me the cabin alone.

I smiled to myself and got changed. I wore a white t-shirt with jeans, a pair of basketball sneakers I had bought over the school year, and I managed to comb my hair so that it was actually decent looking. I heard someone enter the cabin just as I was putting my shirt on, and almost jumped when I turned around to see Annabeth standing there.

"Good gods Annabeth! Haven't you heard of knocking!?" I said covering my chest.

She stared at me with her intense grey eyes and just raised her eyebrows, as if to say, "boy you did not just yell at me." I sighed and put my shirt back on, before she chuckled to herself and sat down at my bed.

"So how are you feeling Jay?" She asked me.

I continued to comb my hair as we talked, "I'm doing just great. Oh, can you do me a favor, I was supposed to teach an archery lesson later tonight, could you take it over for me?" I asked her, I knew she didn't normally do archery, but Annabeth could pretty much do anything, she just chose not to use a bow.

She didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes, she just nodded her head and gestured for me to sit next to her. "I can do that for you, but… Jay we need to talk." She told me.

I scrunched my eyebrows at her but did sit down. "What's up? Finally come to ask me for advice with Percy?" I asked her.

As expected she punched me in the arm and blushed red, "Come on Jay! This… this is serious. We need to talk about this. It's important." She said to me.

When Annabeth wanted to get serious about something you could tell by the tone she used. She was being serious now, and if Annabeth was worried about something, it normally was a big deal.

"What's wrong Annabeth? We've already had our life threatening quest for the summer, what could have you spooked?" I asked her.

"Jay in-case you haven't realized we're in a war! Do… do you remember when Percy's birthday is?" She asked in a serious tone.

"August 18th he's my best-friend of course I remember his birthday." I said to her trying to stay calm.

"And how old is Percy going to be next summer on his birthday?" She asked, as if I was missing something.

"He's going to be… oh gods, he's gonna be 16. The prophecy I can't believe it, I completely forgot about that." I said grimly.

So much had been going on I almost forgot about this great prophecy my best-friend was a part of. When Percy reached 16 years old the prophecy said he was supposed to make a decision that would either preserve or destroy Olympus. With Kronos finally rising, that meant the prophecy was starting to come to fruition. Percy turned 15 this summer, but next summer, he would turn 16, and the decision would have to be made. It had been in the back of my mind since I figured out about it, with all the stuff we've had to go through I got put into the back of my mind.

"Yes, he turns 16, odds are that's when our big battle with Kronos and his army will happen. That… that wasn't the main thing I wanted to talk to you about was. I… I needed to talk to you about Bianca." She said slowly, knowing she was outside the cabin.

This confused me, "What about Bianca?" I asked her.

Annabeth sighed deeply, and looked like she wanted to smack her head. "Jay, who is Bianca's father?" She asked me.

"Hades, but what does that… no, no, no, no how could I not notice it!? Holy Hera I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed finally realizing what Annabeth wanted to talk about.

Bianca was turning 15 today. _"A child of the big three shall reach 16 against all odds."_ Bianca was a child of the big three and in a year's time she would turn 16. She would turn 16 before Percy did, which meant that she would be the child of the prophecy first. I had been blind to that this whole time, and it made me feel like such an idiot. I didn't want Bianca to have to go through this, and I didn't see any-way I could do it.

"It's alright Jay. The best thing we can do it to delay the prophecy." Annabeth said trying to calm me down.

"How do we delay the prophecy Annabeth? Are we supposed to just stop Bianca from aging? I don't know how to do that, do you?" I asked her, scared for Bianca now.

She nodded her head. "As a matter of fact I do, there is a way we can stop her from aging, and I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." She told me.

"If there's a way to stop aging why not just use it on both Bianca AND Percy, that way there isn't any more children of the big three that can reach 16." I tried reasoning with her.

This time Annabeth literally face palmed. "Jay, the reason I'm only talking about Bianca, is because she's the only one who we CAN stop from aging. It's relatively easy to." She told me.

"What are you talking about-. No, there's no way Annabeth. There's no way she'd go for it. She'd never do it." I told her, realizing what she was suggesting.

She stood up and sighed. "Jay I know it'd be hard to convince her. You and I both know though, that we need that extra month to prepare. Also, she'd be in danger from other gods, who don't want Hades child to be the hero of the prophecy. I know Bianca's good, but other Hades children haven't exactly had the best reputation, some gods would want her dead. If we do this she'd stop aging AND she'd be safe. If anyone can convince her it's you. Have fun today, you both deserve it." She said, before exiting my room.

I didn't know what to do. So I just continued getting ready, and left the cabin. Bianca smiled at me and I smiled back. We made small talk but I couldn't get what Annabeth said to me out of my head. I called Agatha, and she was more than happy to fly Bianca and me to Minnesota, she could have us there in 15 minutes if she wanted. I talked to her the whole ride as she held onto my waist and we soared through the air. When we finally reached downtown Minnesota, I had managed to finally focus on watching hockey and having a nice time with my girlfriend, but the question still loomed in the back of my head.

How am I going to tell Bianca she needed to join my mother and the hunters of Artemis?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It felt good to be back in Minnesota, it had been years since I had been back, the last time was also with Bianca when I figured out about my Egyptian side. I had missed the arena that the Wild played in, it was filled to the brim with screaming fans ready for game 7 of the Stanley cup finals. I had bought Bianca a Wild jersey, we scanned our tickets, and started walking to our seats.

"Geez, I wish I would've worn more clothes, it's freezing in here." She said as we walked admiring all the food stands and exhibits.

"Well their keeping a giant slab of ice here, I think it's going to have to be a little chilly." I teased her.

She laughed and playfully shoved me before placing her hand into mine. We walked and talked and I almost forgot completely about my conversation with Annabeth before we left. However when we got to the entrance to the section where our seats were at, I felt a weird tingle go down my spine. I turned around quickly, and looked through the massive crowd of Minnesota Wild fans.

"Jay? What is it?" Bianca asked seriously, her hand reaching to her black necklace that would turn into her bow.

I spotted what it was. Right near a gift shop, right outside next to the entrance was a young girl. She had dark raven black hair, a lean athletic body, and was wearing black sweatpants, with white long-sleeved shirt. The silver eyes gave it away.

"Bianca, go to the seats, I'll be right there." I told her, handing her the ticket.

"Is everything okay?" She asked holding onto my arm.

"Yeah, of course. No go on before someone tries to take our seats." I told her, looking into her eyes.

"I love you B." I said kissing her.

She kissed me back, but she looked at me with a weird look, but in the end she smiled. "I love you to silver head." She said before walking to our seats.

I looked around and smelled to make sure that nobody was around that was a danger. Once the coast was clear I walked over to the gift shop. I smiled and stood in front of the girl there.

"I didn't take you for a hockey fan." I said smiling at her.

She chuckled, and tossed her hair back. "Your father took me to one of these, after we had known each other for months. 'You've never lived until you've been to a hockey game in Minnesota.' That's what he said."

I hugged her, and she almost crushed my ribcage in a tight hug. "Haha, it's good to see you mom." I said to my mother, the goddess of the moon.

She smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. "You as well my son, so how are you feeling? Weeks under the labyrinth surely must have taken their toll on you."

I saw a couple people look at us weirdly when she said 'My son' it's not every day you see a girl who looks about 12 call a boy a head taller than her 'son'.

I sighed and answered honestly. "Well I've been getting my forest sense back every day. I even slept in a tree for a few nights." I said jokingly.

She managed a smiled and look at me with pride. "Good, I'm glad. I'm so, so proud of you Jay. You defied all odds, you survived down in the labyrinth. I would've marched down there myself if not for Apollo talking me out of it. Oh and when you get a chance, tell Nicolette I'm very proud of her as well, she's becoming my favorite niece." My mother said with her arms now crossed.

I felt pride for my cousin swell up in me as well and smiled. "Haha good, I'll tell her. She did amazing mom, she led the whole defense of camp." I said.

My mom smiled one more time, before her face grew grim and serious. I knew what was coming next now. "Jay, I came here to see you and make sure you were alright. However, I also need to talk to you about something else. By the look on your face, I can tell you know what it is." She said to me, her voice full of regret.

I shook my head, "Mom she'll never go for it. Besides what's the big deal if it's her and not Percy! Bianca's amazing, brave, and smart, she'd never destroy Olympus. You know that!" I reasoned with her.

She shook her head, "Yes Jay I do know that. However it's her father that has all the other gods worried. My father, and Lord Poseidon both would never want a child of Hades to be the child of the prophecy." She reasoned with me.

"Who cares who her father is!? She'd never do anything against Olympus, not while me, her brother, and her friends are on the gods side." I tried to argue back.

"Jay, I know that. However my fellow Olympians are a stubborn bunch. As soon as her sixteenth birthday grew near, one of the gods would smite her on the spot. Then, if the other gods did kill her, Hades would be outraged, and my uncle would start a war over her death! Do you really want that Jay!? Do you think Bianca would want that?" She urged me, holding a hand on my arm.

I shook it off and turned around. I knew what my mother and Annabeth had told me was true. Despite what I and every other camper knew of Bianca, the gods were unreasonable when their power was threatened. My mom came back and put a gentle hand on my forearm.

"Bianca will make a fine hunter Jay. You know I will not let anything happen to her, and she'll have Thalia there, so she'll have a familiar face to help her get settled." She said, trying to make the situation better.

I felt tears started to sting at my eyes. I didn't want to lose Bianca to the hunters. I know she would be treated kindly, and she'd be an amazing hunter, but I didn't wanna lose her. If she joined the Hunters I'd barley see her. We wouldn't be able to have a relationship, because Hunters have to swear off boys. It was selfish of me, however I was tired of being selfless. I wanted Bianca to stay I wanted to be her boyfriend, I wanted her with me. I wanted myself to be selfish and keep her for myself. It was terrible of me, but it was true.

However I knew what the right thing to do was. I asked my question, the one I was wondering since I talked with Annabeth. "Is… is there any way I can still be with her?" I asked.

My mom sighed with disappointment and shook her head. "Jay, I understand. You love her, she loves you. There isn't a way around it however, the oath only works and she will only stop aging if she swears off romantic relationships. I… I'm sorry my son, I really am." My mom said genuinely disappointed.

First it was my father that died. He was the first one I loved that died, I lost him. After him Zoe died, another person I loved and lost. Now it was going to be Bianca. She wasn't dying but I was losing her. She would have to go off with my Mom, and hunt monsters and travel everywhere around the world.

"How long before she would have to leave?" I asked my mother, with a tear rolling down my face.

"By the end of the summer. If she were to step foot out of camp during the fall winter and spring, the gods would send everything they have after her." She said regrettably to me.

I was crying now, it was hard to believe I was just so happy moments ago. My mom hugged me, and I felt like a little kid, crying into my mom's shoulder in public. When we finally pulled away she looked just as sad as I did.

"I'm sorry about this Jay, if there were any other way I would-."

"Lady Artemis!? Is that you, it's fantastic to see you!" I heard Bianca's voice say.

I turned around and surely there she was in her new Wild jersey I had just bought her. She looked like she was having a magical time. My mom smiled at her, but I stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

She wiped some of the tears from my cheek. "Jay what's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"B…Bianca, we… we need to talk."

 **A/N:) BOOM BOOM BOOOOOOM! THAT'S THE STORY FOLKS! BOOK TWO DONE!**

 **So I'm so so so so sorry to leave you guys with that as an ending. However how did you guys feel about it? How do you think this is going to affect the next book? I want to hear all your opinions in reviews, so go nuts!**

 **I want to extend my massive thanks to everyone of you guys. You all made this story possible, and I hope that I have lived up to your hype! I say this all the time, but when I wrote the first chapter of "The First Son of Artemis" I thought it would bomb and I would have to delete it a week later.**

 **I never imagined that now that story would have almost 150 favs and follows and I would have a sequel for it up that almost has 100 favs and follows.**

 **So for all you people who have been with me since Book one, you are all amazing. And for all those people who just started by reading this book, youre all amazing as well!**

 **So for the final review of book two I want you in your review to tell me what your favorite moment/line from either book was, and what you're looking forward to next in Book three which will of course follow the Last Olympian storyline!**

 **Also if you get time please go and answer the poll on my profile! It'll mean a lot if you guys do!**

 **So guys, I will have chapter 1 of "The First Son of Artemis Book Three: The Last Olympian" up within another week! So for the last time in this book guys, thank you so much for reading! Have a lovely day! Goodbyeeeee! :)**


	23. BOOK 3 IS UP

**ATTENTION TO EVERYONE! Book three of my son of artemis series is up! Go check it out guys I hope you love it, I'm so sorry for it being late, but I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **(Book 3 in my First Son of Artemis Series) Jay has been through so much since he turned 12. He has lost people he loved, and almost died more times than he could count. Now the battle for Olympus is upon him and his bestfriend Percy Jackson. How will Jay, Percy and their friends push back the army of Kronos? And what, and WHO will they lose in the process?(Books1 &2 already complete) **


End file.
